Mysticon Tactician
by Cloud4012
Summary: Left in the streets of Drake City with no memories of his past. All he had were the clothes on his back, his name, and an amulet around his neck. Join Ryou Nightwalker as he finds himself thrown into a world of magic, titans, and a battle against the forces of evil. OC x Harem. Including characters from other shows.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A New Mysticon**

 **Hey everyone it's me and I'm here with a new story. I have always loved Huntik and Mysticons so I thought this would be an interesting story idea. I have lots of surprises in store for this one including characters from other shows. I hope you like it. Please review and enjoy.**

It was a cold rainy night in Drake City as two girls were running through the undercity trying to get out of the rain. One had red hair, pointy ears and brown skin and the other was a slightly older girl with purple hair and white skin. These were Piper Willowbrook and Zarya Moonwolf.

"Man talk about a storm Zarya." Piper said.

"I'll say." Zarya said as a white big eared creature popped out her backpack. This was Choko, Zarya's pet Foz.

As they turned down an alley the roofs over them kept them dry.

"Whoo finally." Zarya said sitting down. "Grab a seat Piper looks like we'll be here awhile."

Piper was walking over when she notices an arm dropping out of a pile of trash bags making her jump backwards letting out a scream alerting Zarya.

"What?! What is it?" Zarya asks running to her.

"Th-Th-There." She points to the arm.

Looking closely Zarya lifts up a trash bag to see the arm was connected to someone. Lifting them all off they see that under all the garbage was a boy about their age with medium length black hair, black pants, a white shirt, a blue and purple jacket and around his neck was an amulet with a green jewel in the middle.

"Yeesh talk about a pain, poor guy got thrown out with the garbage." Zarya said.

"Zarya we can't just leave him here." Piper said as he slowly started to open his eyes.

"Well, what do you suggest we do?" Zarya asks.

"Uh…I don't know." Piper said when the boy opens his eyes surprising them.

"Ugh what happened?" He groans.

"Hey there sunshine." Zarya smirks.

"Hey there." Piper said.

"There are better places to take a nap then on the ground in the garbage. Give me your hand." Zarya said offering her hand and helping him up. As he reached out to grab it a red symbol with black marks was on the back of his hand. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah thank you." He said.

"So what's your name and what were doing here?" Zarya asks.

"My name is…ugh what was it?" He asks holding his head.

"You don't know your own name?" Piper asks.

"I'm not sure if…I'm sorry, but where am I, exactly?" He asks.

"Hey, I've heard of this! It's called Amnesia!" Piper gasps.

"Thrown in the garbage and no idea why...guess you're like us. We don't have any homes either." Zarya said.

Choko looks at him curiously before crawling up onto his shoulder.

"Uh what is this?" He asks.

"That's Choko, my Foz, I'm Zarya and this is my best friend Piper. Welcome to the Undercity of Drake City."

"Drake City." He pauses to think when something comes to him. "Ryou."

"Huh? They said looking at him.

"Ryou Nightwalker. I just remembered my name." He said looking at them. "Guess that's one mystery figured out.

Zarya, Piper and Choko smile.

"Well Ryou since you don't know why you're here why don't you come with us, Piper and I always have each other's back." Zarya said.

"Yeah we'll help you make new memories." Piper said.

Ryou looks at the two girls and smiles. "Lead the way." He said as the rain came to a stop.

"Get ready Ryou from here on out the four of us are a team." Piper said as they led Ryou into Under City.

* * *

It had been a year and a half since that day and the three of them had become a team.

On the streets of Drake City a large fat cat man wearing a suit was walking down the streets little did he know Ryou was looking at him through binoculars.

"Target in sight. Piper you're on." Ryou said.

As he walked by Piper got in front of him.

"Hello sir, feeling lucky? With only one coin you could win a prize." Piper said leading him to a small stand.

"Oh I don't know how I'll do against such a fierce opponent, but what the heck." He slaps down a gold coin.

"Fabtacular. All you have to do is choose the right cup and you win this amazing prize." Piper said taking out a small cat statue.

Piper puts the coin under one of the three cups and shuffles them around. In the corner behind Ryou and Zarya were ready.

"Do your thing Choko." Zarya said as Choko rolled into a ball and swiped a key from the Cat's pocket. Rolling back he hands it back to Zarya.

"Good Foz." Zarya said as she put the key in a device allowing them to make a copy of the key and put the real one back in the cat man's pocket.

When Piper sees Choko put the key back she stops spinning the cups. "Choosey choose." Piper said as he ended up picking an empty cup. "Boo hoo. Sad face emoji."

"Cheater!" He said swiping the cups away and taking his coin back.

"Sore loser!" Piper said.

"Come on Piper we gotta move!" Ryou said as he and Zarya ran out.

"Clock's ticking on this copy!" Zarya said as the three of them ran as fast as they could to a storage warehouse. They ran to the locked room and turned the key just as it disappeared.

"Just in time." Ryou said as he, Piper and Zarya went inside.

"Chirp if you see anyone coming." Zarya said as Choko made a salute.

Walking inside Ryou walks up to a crate. "I think it's this one."

Zarya takes out a crowbar and breaks it open and when she does smiles appear on all of their faces. "Ha!"

"Jackpot." Piper smiles.

Running out the three of them find Choko sleeping on a crate.

"Choko!" Zarya said waking him up. "You were supposed to be keeping watch."

Choko frowns when a shadow comes over him causing him to chirp and curl up into a ball.

Turning around they saw the cat man they tricked earlier with security guards behind him/

"Arrest these thieves!" He orders.

"Thieves?! You're the thief!" Piper said pissed off.

"Come on we gotta go!" Ryou said grabbing Choko as the three of them made a run for it.

"Lousy crook! What a meanie pants!" Piper said as they jumped onto a giant hook that lowered them down.

Running across the rooftops the security guards chased after them.

"Now you see us, now you don't!" Piper said throwing a device that created a cloud of pink smoke.

Jumping onto a construction site they ran across a support beam but ended up at a dead end.

"Shootie shoot." Piper said.

Ryou back to the edge when they hear a horn. Looking down they see a cable car soaring across the rails.

"Alright girls just like we practiced!" Ryou said.

"Later haters!" Zarya said as they jumped off the edge and used their belts to slide across the rails and escape.

In the under city the three of them met up with a group of kids.

"We got the goods Nico." Zarya said as he opened the backpack to reveal food and all the kids dug in.

"You guys want any?" Nico asks.

Piper and Choko were about to take a bite when Ryou and Zarya pull them back. "No thanks we're good." Ryou said.

"We got dinner reservations with the royal family and we don't want to spoil our appetite." Zarya said as they laughed.

"Good on Zarya, thanks again." Nico said.

"Hey, you should thank Ryou he's the real brains of our team." Zarya smiles patting him on the back.

"Aw thanks Zar. But I have to say it's easy when I know I got my two best girls helping me out." Ryou said wrapping his arms around Piper and Zarya causing them both to smile and blush slightly.

"These kids really look up to you." Nico said.

"Hey we're no heroes." Zarya said.

"Speak for yourself." Piper said as she and Choko mimicked fighting monsters with kung fu moves.

After finishing the food Nico hands Zarya back her backpack. "Keep the fight going Nico." Zarya said as they walked off.

"Yeah that's it Piper show evil who's boss." Ryou smirks.

As the two of them watched her a shadow crept out from the darkness and blasts all three of them lifting them into the air.

"Ryou, Zarya what is this?!" Piper panics when a cloaked figure appears in front of them.

"They say you three are the best thieves in Drake City." The figure said revealing to be a female.

"We're not thieves and let us go!" Piper said.

"Only after you agree to do a job for me." She said.

"Forget it." Ryou glares.

"No way creeper not interested." Zarya agrees.

"Oh really?" She fires a blast at Choko trapping him in a black sphere.

"Choko!" The three of them said in fear.

"Interested now? The three of you will retrieve the Dragon Disk and the Amulet of the titan Viglante from the Royal Tower." She said gesturing to the tall tower behind her.

"You're crazier than a crooked Kraken that's impossible." Zarya said.

"I trust you will find a way around that technicality for the sake of your furry little friend." She said disappearing with Choko.

"That is not a nice person. What's a Dragon Disk anyway?" Piper asks.

"And an Amulet holding a Titan?" Ryou asks.

"They're old artifacts, have something to do with the Mysticons." Zarya said.

"The who?" Piper asks.

"Exactly. Supposedly these amulets had monsters in them, crazy right. Ryou we're going to need you to figure out a plan to get us into that tower." Zarya said as the three of them looked up at the Royal Tower.

* * *

Meanwhile in a dark and realm an army of skeletons were gathered in front of a large, bulky skeleton soldier. This was Dreadbane leader of the army.

"Today we strike at the heart of our enemies, soon the Dragon Disk and the Titan will be ours and with that we will avenger our fallen leader. All hail Necrafa!" He said as the skeletons cheered.

"All hail Necrafa." The cloaked figure who attacked Zarya, Ryou and Piper said appearing in the room.

"Silence mage! Just be ready to use your magic to unlock the Dragon Disk, and the Titan will be an excellent weapon in my arsenal." Dreadbane said walking out.

"We'll just see who gets them first." She grins underneath her cloak.

Outside the army of skeletons were on the move towards Drake City.

* * *

At the top of the Royal Tower a girl with long red hair in a ponytail was riding a Griffin through an aerial obstacle course. This was Arkayna Goodfey.

"Come on Izzy, show me some wing!" Arkayna said as they flew through it with ease. "Good girl, you've earned a Griffin Treat."

On the Tower grounds 4 people were watching them. There was a short girl with blonde hair, this was Emerald Goldenbraid. Next to her was a girl dressed in white with long red hair and a bow staff strapped to her back. This was Teela, Captain of the Royal Guards. Finally, there was a man and a woman. The woman had dark brown hair and the man had blonde hair and a mustache. These were Queen Goodfey and King Darius, Arkayna's mother and stepfather.

"Nice flying your highness!" Emerald said.

"Try to take this seriously Arkayna." Queen Goodfey said.

"She's doing better than the other one." Teela said gesturing to another griffin.

"Looking good Gawayne, just a suggestion you might want to ease up on the glyphing and flying!" King Darius said calling out to an overweight boy with blonde hair.

"Yeah okay dad, everyone's multitasking so get with it. Selfie time!" Gawayne said taking a selfie with his griffin.

Distracted he knocks Arkayna off her griffin and into the pools.

"Arkayna!" Teela and Emerald said running over in worry.

"By the Hammer of Harmon are you okay?" Emerald asks when Gawain walks over with his Griffin.

"Here you go Dwarf, bring your shovel he ate a lot of oats. And Guard please make sure my limo is ready." Gawain said making the two girls glare at him. "What? You're a Griffin Wrangler and a Royal Guard it's like your job so just do it already." Gawayne said when Arkayna yanks him into the pool with her.

"Do not talk to Em and Teela like that!" Arkayna said defending her friends.

"Dad, stepsister's trying to drown me and I'm soaking wet." Gawayne complains.

"Enough!" Queen Goodfey snaps. "Clearly you need a reminder of how important your training is. Dry off and meet me in the Treasury before supper."

Arkayna growls in frustration.

Meanwhile at the lower levels Ryou, Zarya and Piper were scaling the tower.

"Time for a bit more camo girls." Ryou said as Zarya tossed down another smoke bomb.

As they reached an open window they all slowly moved closer.

"Careful Piper." Zarya said as she jumped to the window only for the bar to break.

"Piper!" Ryou quickly grabs her arm before she falls. As Piper looks up she saw his concerned face. "You okay?"

A blush appeared on Piper's face as she nods slowly.

"Then get your elf butt in there." Zarya said as she climbed up and jumped through the window followed by Zarya and Ryou.

* * *

In the Royal Treasury Queen Goodfey, Arkayna, Gawayne and Emerald were escorted up by Teela and three armored guards.

In the center of the room was the Dragon Disk and next to it was a black and purple amulet.

"Whoa the Dragon Disk." Emerald said in awe.

"Yes Emerald, the Dragon Disk is our most treasured artifact as the royal family it is our sworn duty to guard it as well as the Titan Vigilante until the next generation of heroes is chosen." Queen Goodfey said.

"New Mysticons. We get it mom." Arkayna said in a bored tone when they hear a ringing.

"Well I'd like to stay for this history lesson, but I have a life and a date with a pixie or is it a harpy I can never tell." Gawayne said leaving.

"Hard to believe he's next in line for the throne." Teela mumbles.

"After the first Mysticons fell defeating Necrafa and stealing her favorite Titan, the disk became dormant." The Queen said.

"Ugh not this again." Arkayna groans.

"For generations our family has guarded these artifacts. Kept them safe from evil. For she who controls the dragon disk and the power of the Titans controls…" She was interrupted by Emerald and Teela's laughter. Turning around she saw her daughter was mimicking her movements. "This isn't a game Arkayna and you two, shame on you."

"We're sorry your highness." Teela bowed.

"Mom I was just playing around. I get it we have to protect the Dragon Disk and the Amulet, and I will, but you really expect me to believe a monster is in that amulet?" Arkayna said.

"Really? From what I saw today I'm not so sure." Queen said walking away.

"Stupid Mysticons." Arkayna mumbles when suddenly the Dragon Disk started to glow. "Mom what's happening?"

"The Dragon Disk has activated. I must summon the Astromancers." Queen Goodfey turns to her daughter. "Now do you understand the importance of all this? No one is to enter the vault." She said to the three guard as the rest of them leave.

Teela looks at the guards one last time before leaving to guard them.

When they left the guards take off their helmets to reveal them to be Zarya, Piper and Ryou.

"This place is swag a licious! We could feed everyone in the under city with this." Piper said running to a large pile of coins but when she tries to jump in she crashes. "Yeah that seemed like it was going to be a lot more fun."

"Quit fooling around Piper let's just grab these artifacts and save Choko. Ryou you got the amulet?" Zarya asks.

"Yep." Ryou walks over to the amulet and touches it. When he does a faint light comes from it.

"You have returned." A mysterious voice said surprising him.

"Huh? You girls say something?" Ryou asks looking around.

"Nope." Zarya said putting the Dragon Disk in her bag.

Ryou looks around and shrugs before grabbing the amulet by the thread around it.

* * *

In the hallways Arkanya was walking with Teela and Emerald.

"Ugh its always train, train, train sometimes I wish I had a normal life like you two." Arkayna said looking at her friends.

"Eh the rubies are always brighter on the other side of the mine." Emerald said.

"Besides everyone has a bad day once in a while." Teela said.

"And what about Gawayne? Why doesn't he have to train this hard? Such a double standard. He's lazy, selfish, conceited, he's a monster." Arkaynya sighs when they heard an explosion.

Looking over they saw two Skeleton soldiers running towards them.

Thinking quickly Teela draws her staff and swings it walking the Skeletons into the wall. "Let's move it!" She said as they took off down the halls.

"Where are those Astromancers? Bunch of ancient useless morons!" Arkayna said as a boy with black hair, dark skin and dressed in white appeared.

"Sorry I'm late. Get down!" He fired a blast of fire knocking the skeletons backwards.

"Thanks, I'm princess Arkayna." She said.

"I'm one of the ancient morons, names Malvarone." He smirks.

"Hold the line!" They heard Queen Goodfey from the throne room.

"Mom!" Arkayna said as they ran as fast as they could.

In the throne room Queen Goodfey and King Darius were fighting off a large group of skeletons. As the queen fought Dreadbane entered the room shocking her.

"Dreadbane…you're alive?" She said as the skeletons grabbed her.

"Not so much alive as…undead. Unlock the treasury." He ordered.

"You'll never get the Dragon Disk or the Titan." Darius growls.

Dreadbane walks over and grabs Darius by the head turning him to stone.

"Darius!" The Queen said in shock as she ran to her husband.

"The artifacts, now Queen Goodfey." Dreadbane said again.

"Never." She growled.

"Very well, bring me the princess." He orders.

"No! You leave her out of this." The Queen said when Arkayna, Emerald, Teela, and Malvaron arrived.

"Mom!"

"Dreadbane."

"Run Arkayna! Run!" The Queen said just as Dreadbane turned her to stone.

"MOM! No! No!" She tried to run forward, but Teela and Emerald stop her as Malvaron uses his magic to seal the door.

"We have to go back! We have to save them!" Arkayna said as Malvaron pulled her down the hall.

"We need to get the Dragon Disk." Malvaron said when they saw Ryou, Zarya, and Piper running down the hall.

"Who are you?" Arkayna asks.

"I don't have to tell you anything your highness." Zarya said when Arkayna noticed the Dragon Disk in Zarya's bag and the Amulet in Ryou's hand.

"The artifacts! They're with Dreadbane!" Arkayna said.

"What's a Dreadbane?" Piper asks.

"Good for nothing thieves!" Emerald said as she and Arkayna tackled Zarya and Piper.

"Teela! Arrest him!" Arkayna orders.

"With pleasure." Teela sprints towards Ryou and with one swing of her staff knocks Ryou into the wall.

"Ryou!" Zarya and Piper gasp.

Ryou picks himself up to see the amulet had fallen in front of him.

"We're not thieves!" Piper snapped.

"You could've fooled me." Arkayna said.

Ryou reaches for the amulet but Teela holds the end of the staff near his face.

"I'd think your next move carefully." She glares.

Ryou looks at it and remembers what the cloaked lady and Zarya said.

"You will bbring me the Amulet of Vigilante." She said.

"Supposedly these things had monsters that were called out if you said their name." Zarya said.

Taking the risk Ryou reaches out and grabs the amulet at the same time Arkayna, Zarya, Piper and Emerald grab the Dragon Disk.

"Vigilante!" Ryou calls out as he and the girls started to glow.

"What's happening?" Emerald asks.

"Arkayna Goodfey, you are Mysticon Dragon Mage." A voice said as a green mask appears on her face, her hair turns purple and she wears a crown, a green shirt under a white blouse, and green pants. In her hands was a green staff.

"Zarya Moonwolf, you are Mysticon Ranger." A light blue mask appears on her face, the tips of her hair turn white and she wears a blue shirt and pants with a cape. In her hands was blue bow.

"Piper Willowbrook, you are Mysticon Striker." A dark blue mask appears on her face as the ends of her hair turn orange and she wears a yellow tank top with white pants. Her weapon of choice were three golden rings.

"Emerald Goldenbraid, you are Mysticon Knight." A purple mask appears on her face as her hair is pulled back into a ponytail, she wears a purple tank top with pants and her weapon of choice was a sword.

A bright light appears in front of Ryou as the Titan Vigilante appears in front of him. Nodding Vigilante merges with him and a blood red mask appears on Ryou's face and a black cloak appears around him as he was dressed in black and gold armor, his weapon of choice two swords strapped to his back.

"Now I feel underdressed." Malvaron said in shock.

"You bonded with the Titan?" Teela said in shock.

"What is this? New Mysticons?" Turning around they saw Dreadbane and his army. "I fought your forebearers in the days of yore so I think we can handle a couple of girls and a rookie Seeker." Drebane swings his sword and blasts them all backwards knocking them out onto the outside party area.

"Days of yore? Who talks like that?" Zarya asks.

"Where's the Dragon Disk?" Arkayna asks looking around.

"The Dragon Disc is mine." Dreadbane said holding it up. "Destroy them and take the Titan from the boy!" He orders as his army charged forward.

Jumping up in the air Arkayna swings her staff and balls of green flames hit the skeletons causing an explosion.

"Whoa." Arkayna said in awe.

"Sweet, these suits come with magic powers." Zarya said as she pulled back her bow and magic arrows formed. Firing as many as he could she hit multiple skeletons until one grazed Arkayna's shoulder.

"Hey! Watch it!" Arkayna said when Malvaron blasts Zarya.

"What she said." She snaps.

"Sorry." He said.

Ryou had his swords drawn and was clashing with two skeletons. "I don't know if Vigilante is helping me, but this is easy." He smirks as he disarms them with ease and slashes them backwards.

Looking over he sees Teela fighting one, as it was about to strike Ryou stabs it in the chest making it fall.

"Don't think I'm not throwing you and your friends behind bars for this." She glares.

"You know a simple thank you would work as well." Ryou rolls his eyes.

Three skeletons charged at Piper, but at the last second Emerald creates a shield blocking the attacks.

"Okay, no more Mrs. Nice Dwarf!" Emerald pushes back and swings her sword knocking the skeletons into the wall.

Piper looks at her three rings and combines them into one big ring that she throws bouncing off all the skeleton's heads and back to her. "Aw it didn't do anything." Piper pouts when all the skeletons fell into piles of bones. "Yeah it did something!" She cheered.

"Everyone move in and attack from all angles!" Ryou said charging forward.

The Mysticons nod as they fire their attacks knocking Dreabane backwards until Ryou and Teela smack him in the face knocking the Dragon Disk out of his hands.

"Time to sweep up your skeletons and go home Dreadbane, it's over." Arkayna said picking up the disk.

"No Mysticons it is just the beginning." Dreadbane pulled out an amulet shocking them all. "Come forth Breaker!"

From the light a giant 4-armed bear in armor appeared and charged knocking them all to the ground.

Using this opening Dreadbane hops on a giant Vulture. "All hail Necrafa!" He said flying off.

"Born of light Dragon Mage, Ranger, Striker, and Knight…we're the new Mysticons." Arkayna said as they all bowed to the girls.

Malvarone looks to Ryou curiously. "Unbelievable a Seeker…right in front of me." Malvaron walks over to him. "How were you able to summon Vigilante?"

"The question you should be asking is where's the Dragon Disk?" Ryou smirks.

Akrayna looks around. "Where is the Dragon Disk?" Looking over she saw Zarya, Ryou and Piper at the edge.

"Bye Bye." Piper waves as they all jump off onto the rails.

"Loving these powers." Zarya said.

"Didn't see that coming." Malvaron said when Arkayna and Emerald jump off after them. "Or that."

"Izzy!" Arkayna said calling for her griffin.

"You can do it, I have total faith in you, you just have to focus and…I'll be quiet now." Emerald said as they managed to climb onto Izzy while falling and fly after them.

"That was too easy team now all we have to do is trade these things for Choko and we're gold." Zarya smiles when they heard a cry.

Looking behind Piper and Ryou saw Izzy flying in towards them.

"Aw what a cute griffin." Piper said as they flew in.

"Return the Dragon Disk and the Amulet!" Arkayna said.

"Why don't you make us!" Ryou said.

As they chased them throughout the city another trolley was moving towards them. Thinking quickly Ryou separated from Vigilante and the Titan grabbed the three of them allowing them to maneuver around it while Arkayna and Emerald fell off Izzy.

Just before they hit the ground Emerald made a forcefield cushioning their fall.

"See you later princess!" Zarya calls out as Viglante carries them deep into the city making them disappear from sight.

Growling Arkyana shakes her fist in anger.

* * *

Later that night as rain was pouring down Arkayna was looking at the stone statue of what was now her mother and was crying.

"I'm sorry mom, I failed you." She said when Teela and Emerald walked over.

"This was beyond any our control." Teela said.

"There's nothing you could have done." Emerald said.

"I could have trained harder, I could have been ready, I just wish there was a way to bring them back, to find the disk." Arkayna said.

"There is." Malvaron said as his hands started to glow.

* * *

In the alley Zarya was walking in the rain. "I'm here, I have what you want." Once she said that the cloaked figure appeared.

"Then give them to me." The figure said.

"Release the foz!" Zarya said as she made a dark sphere with Choko inside appear.

"The disk and the amulet thieves." She said.

"Foz first!" Zarya said as the cloaked figure let Choko run over. "Now!"

Both Piper and Ryou throw the amulet and the disk towards the figure who catches them.

"Run!" Ryou said but the cloaked lady traps them all in ropes of darkness just like before.

"Why can't I go Mysticon?" Piper asks struggling.

"Must be the magic." Zarya said.

"You didn't really think I'd let you leave? I don't like loose ends." The cloaked figure said preparing to finish them off when a blast of green flames interrupts her.

"Get the disk!" Looking up she saw Arkayna on Izzy while Emerald, Malvaron and Teela charged from the ground.

"Mysticons? That's impossible." The mage said dodging the attacks. "Consider yourselves lucky thieves." She said before disappearing and undoing the spell.

"Why do people keep calling us thieves?" Piper asks.

"Because you are thieves." Arkayna said as she Emerald and Teela readied their weapons.

"You stole the Dragon Disk and the amulet." Emerald said.

"Now I'm angry!" Piper said as she and Zarya transformed.

"You want to judge someone princess look in the mirror." Zarya said.

"How'd you find us anyway?" Ryou asks.

"Tracking spell. Sorry wasn't ready to trust you guys yet." Malvaron said.

"Of course, they can't be trusted, these Mysticons and their sidekick gave up the Dragon Disk and Necrafa's best titan to a mage." Arkayna said.

"Hey! Ryou is not our sidekick." Zarya said.

"And besides we did it to save Choko." Piper said as Choko nods in agreement.

"You put the entire realm in jeopardy for a foz?" Arkayna said shocked.

"For a friend. And besides she didn't get away with the Disk and Amulet." Zarya smirks.

"Huh?" She asks when Ryou holds up the real amulet and disk.

"You really thought we were dumb enough to hand these over after the awesome things they gave us." Ryou smirks.

* * *

In the Dark Realm the mage was looking at the amulet.

"Let's see how powerful this titan really is." She holds it to summon Vigilante only to have it and the disk disappear. "What? A copy? NO! I will have my revenge Mysticons!" The mage vows shooting out a large blast of dark energy.

* * *

Back at the royal tower Ryou, Piper and Zarya were talking with Malvaron, Arkayna, Teela, and Emerald.

"How is this supposed to work? I can't trust them." Arkayna said.

"And I'm not working with a spoiled princess, her royal guard babysitter and her sidekick dwarf." Zarya said.

"Who are you calling a sidekick?" Emerald asks enraged.

"Babysitter? I'll have you know I went through years of training to become the captain of the guards." Teela said.

"And don't forget we saved your lives." Arkayna said.

"Thanks." Piper said.

"Look the three of us can take care of ourselves, we always have." Zarya said.

"Yeah well things have changed, big time for some reason the Dragon Disk chose you to be Mysticons and the Titan chose Ryou to be his seeker so you're all going to have to learn to work together because the evil that's coming for everyone, from the royal family to the kids on the street so try to work it out." Malvaron said.

"Fine." Zarya glares.

"Finer." Arkayna glares back.

"We're doomed." Malvaron said before looking to Ryou who had his new amulet around his neck.

"Hey earlier you said something about me being something called a Seeker? What is that?" Ryou asks.

"Seekers are people who have the power to unlock the Titans. When the first Mysticons fought Necrafa they had help from the Seekers to win the battle…come to think of it when you merged with Vigilante you kinda looked like a Mysticon, but you need a name for that form." Malvaron said thinking of one.

"How about…Mysticon Tactician?" Ryou suggests.

"I like it." Malvaron smiles when Gawayne walks in.

"Stepsister did you hear the good news? Since mom and dad got turned to stone I get to be KING. Isn't that awesome? KING!" He said rubbing her face in it.

"Go ahead." Emerald said as Arkayna let out an incredibly loud scream.

* * *

Meanwhile at a mansion on the outskirts of Drake City a butler was gathering four cups for tea when he notices the news article that showed a picture of the Mysticons and Ryou fused with Vigilante. Grabbing it he walks into the main room where 4 girls were sitting. One had blackish blue hair in pigtails and was listening to music, one had short pink hair and was typing on a computer, and one with long blue hair and was reading abook.

"Ms. Casterwill, I have news." He said getting the attention of a girl with long strawberry blonde hair.

"What is it LeBlanche?" She asks.

"It's the Mysticons…they've returned." He said showing her the article.

Looking at the picture she couldn't help but smile. "Well this is going to be interesting."


	2. How to Train a Mysticon

**Chapter 2: How to Train a Mysticon**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. I'm happy to see people interested in this and I hope to get more viewers in the future. Please review and enjoy.**

In the throne room Arkayna was in her Mysticon outfit and was breathing heavily as a fight was going on right outside the doors. Behind her were her still statue parents.

Suddenly the door burst open and Dreadbane walks in with a sword ready to strike her down.

She fires multiple blasts from her staff, but they do nothing at all.

"Mysticons, come in. Dreadbane's in the tower! Hurry!" Arkayna panics.

"Your friends cannot help. This is something you need to face alone." Dreadbane said knocking her to the ground with one swing of his sword. "Breaker destroy her." Dreadbane said as the 4-armed bear appears.

Arkayna held her staff up hoping it would give her some kind of defense, but Breaker destroys it with one swing of his paws.

Arkayna steps back and the statue of her mom moves her arm.

"How could you protect the realm when you couldn't even protect me?" Queen Goodfey said before falling to pieces.

"No! No! Mom!" Arkayna yells when Dreadbane grabs her and turns her into a statue.

"Arkayna! Arkayna." Malvaron said snapping her out of what was apparently a dream.

When Arkayna opens her eyes, she transforms into Dragon Mage in fear and blasts Malvaron into wall. When she sees what happens she transforms out of her Mysticon form.

"I'm sorry Malvaron, Y-You startled me and I uh. You're not going to tell the others, are you?"

"This stays between you, me and the goblin who does my dry cleaning." Malvaron said brushing it off. "Nightmares?" He asks.

"I've been having them every night." Arkayna said looking at her parents. "Is there any way to undo Dreadbane's Magic?"

"You're a Mysticon, if anyone can it's you." He assured her. "And I know just who can help."

"Who?" Arkayna asks.

"The Astromancers." Malvaron said.

At the mention of the name Arkayna was speechless.

* * *

It was dark and foggy as everyone was in their Mysticon forms and Ryou had merged with Vigilante.

"So what are these Romancers the guys in charge?" Ryou asks.

"Astromancers, and they're an ancient league of mages that have protected the realm since forever." Em corrects.

"Whatever." Zarya rolls her eyes.

"Hey, they're also the only ones who can help me save my parents so try and be supportive." Arkayna said.

"Sorry princess, but we're just not big on creepy authority figures." Zarya said

"Or any authority figures for that matter." Ryou adds as Choko chirps in agreement.

"I have to agree with Zarya, even though these guys are my bosses creepy is the perfect word to describe them. Rumor has it some of them have been corrupted so best keep your identities hidden, even from them." Malvaron warns when a hidden passage opens in front of them.

"Whoa." Piper said in awe as they entered the Astromancer's base.

"Yeah this isn't creepy at all." Ryou said.

Walking in they came face to face with a large man in a robe. "So, you wish to see the Astromancers?" He said before he started to cough flipping back his hood to reveal he was a Cyclops. "Sorry, had something stuck in my throat."

"Doug? Doug Hadderstorm?" Malvaron smiles walking to him.

"Malvy old buddy I haven't seen you since the Sad Minotaur concert." Doug said as the two of them started doing air guitar while singing to the song when someone cleared their throat stopping them.

Looking up they saw an old man in astromancer robes, this was Nova Terron leader of the Astromancers.

"Are you done?" He glares.

"Actually, there's a bit more to the chorus." Doug said.

"High Council we come seeking your help." Malvaron said.

"So, these are the new Mysticons." Nova Terron said.

"Hi, I like your robe, very spooky." Piper said as Arkayna clears her throat. "What? He seems nice."

"We are the new Mysticons chosen by the Dragon Disk to protect the realm." Arkayna said holding up the Dragon Disk.

Nova Terron looks at all of them before his eyes focused on Ryou. "I don't recall there being a 5th Mysticon."

"My name is Mysticon Tactician." Ryou said stepping forward.

"No such title exists." Nova Terron said.

"With all due respect he has bonded with the Titan Vigilante and has become a Seeker. You know as well as I do Seekers have always been allies to the Mysticons ever since the time of Lord Casterwill." Malvaron said causing the Astromancers to mutter while Arkayna growled.

"Stupid Casterwill." She grumbles.

"What are your names?" Nova Terron asks.

"Hey names are on a need to know basis." Zarya said causing Nova Terron to glare.

"We are hopeful to find a way to undo Dreabane's curse on the King and Queen." Arkayna said.

"Ha! You are nowhere near ready for that kind of power." Nova Terron said.

"But we have to say my…the queen." Arkayna said.

"Come on Big Nova give them a chance." Malvaron said.

"The name is Nova Terron! And how dare you question his judgement." A girl with braided blonde hair said standing up. "Why did they even let you into this order?"

"Because I'm a natural I have more power than all your late-night studying couldn't hope to master." Malvaron brags.

"Enough." Nova Terron ordered.

"Your rival?" Ryou asks.

"Worse, my sister." Malvaron groans.

"Your training begins immediately, I am assigning you a Solann who will oversee your training." Nova Terron said.

"Malvaron would make a great Solann." Piper said.

"I have chosen Tazma to oversee the Mysticons training." Nova Terron said gesturing to Malvaron's sister.

"Of course you choose Tazma, Ice queens in training." Malvaron said as Tazma blasted his head trapping it in a block of ice.

"Ouch, reverse burn." Zarya chuckles.

"My brother is talented, but he does not appreciate how hard work can elevate talent." Tazma reaches forward and grabs the Dragon Disk. "This is something you will learn starting tomorrow."

"Solann Tazma don't you think it's best we start as soon as possible?" Arkayna asks.

"Tomorrow at 0 500." Tazma said before turning to Ryou. "Your attendance is not necessary."

"Excuse me?" Ryou asks.

"This training is for the REAL Mysticons not a Seeker who got lucky. Train by yourself or with my brother, either way you are not my problem." Tazma said walking away.

"Hey you can't talk to him like that." Zarya said walking over until Arkayna stops her. "Oh and I suppose you don't think he has what it takes?"

"No I don't because he isn't even a Mysticon." Arkayna glares.

The two of them growl until Malvaron gets in between them.

"Come on we'll take this outside" He said as they all left.

* * *

In the royal palace all of them had changed out of their Mysticon forms while Ryou and Zarya were dealing with Arkayna.

"I'm part of this team, I have just as much right to train as you do." Ryou said.

"You think because you bonded with one titan and have smarts that kept you behind bars means you can be a Mysticon?" Arkayna glares.

"I'm getting really sick of you insulting him." Zarya said.

"Look the fact is we'll be getting trained to save my parents and unless Ryou can do anything to help it is not my problem." Arkayna said.

"Wait didn't Nova Terron say there was a Seeker who helped earlier? What was his name? Casterwill?" Piper asks.

"Piper is right when the original Mysticons fought Necrafa they sought the help of Lord Casterwill and his Seekers to help fight off Necrafa. All members of the Royal family are required to have the contact information to find the descendants of Casterwill should the Mysticons return." Malvaron said as all of them looked to Arkayna.

"What? Why are you all looking at me?" She asks before realizing what they meant. "Oh no I refuse to call that spoiled brat and ask her for help."

"What do you have against Casterwill?" Ryou asks.

"It's not Casterwill it's his current heir Sophie Casterwill, she and Arkayna…don't really get along." Em said.

"Well Arkayna isn't the one that need to deal with her, Ryou is." Malvaron said.

"Arkayna if she knows anything about being a Seeker I need her help. Please." Ryou asks.

"Ugh fine." Arkayna groans taking out her glyph and dialing the number.

"Casterwill residence." A male voice said.

"Yes can I speak to Sophie Casterwill, this is Princess Arkayna." Arkayna sighs.

"In a moment." He said walking away.

"I knew it was only a matter of time before you called for my help." A female voice said answering the phone.

"Save it Sophie I have a friend who found out he's a Seeker and he needs training." Arkayna said looking at Ryou.

"Alright Arkayna we'll come by tomorrow and see if he has any talent. Tell him we'll be there at 7 am." Sophie said.

"Alright." Arkayna groans.

At her mansion Sophie hangs up the phone. "Well Zhalia it appears you and I have a new student." Sophie said looking at the girl with long blue hair dressed in green.

"About time it's gets boring sitting around here all day." Zhalia said getting up. "You two watch the place while we're gone. If anything happens will give you a call."

Looking over Techna, the girl with pink hair and Musa, the girl with blackish- blue hair nod un understanding.

"Sophie and Zhalia both teaching one Seeker? How long do you think he'll last?" Musa asks.

"Depends on if he can impress them or not." Techna said typing on her computer.

* * *

The next morning the 4 Mysticon girls and Choko were outside the Astromancer's place ready for their first training session.

"And a one and two and a kick of my shoe." Piper said doing some exercises with Choko. "Come on Zarya exercising is fun." Piper smiles.

"Yay exercise." Zarya said not really caring.

"Where's Tazma? We need to get this training underway." Arkayna said impatiently.

"Give it time it will happen. Hot cocoa? It's an old family recipe." Em offers causing Arkayna to sigh.

"Hey Em, family is kind of a touchy subject." Zarya said.

"Oh my goblin I'm sorry." Em said when they heard a loud screech.

"Look!" Piper points to the sky to see Tazma flying in with 4 armored griffins, one for each of them. "Griffins!"

"Not just any griffins Piper, these are the griffins from the royal stables descendent from the original Mysticons fleet." Em said

"Izzy." Arkanya smiles as she recognizes one of them to be her favorite griffin.

"Top of the morning to you Topaz." Em said walking to her Griffin.

"I'm gonna name mine Ms. Paizely." Piper smiles as Zarya's griffin licks her.

"Ugh I'm gonna name mine Stinky, like his breath." Zarya groans causing her griffin to growl.

"Griffins are the traditional battle mounts of the Mysticons. You must work hard to master them." Tazma said.

"Actually, I've been flying griffins for years, so I assume it is just a formality." Arkayna brags.

"We shall see. Mount up Mysticons." Tazma said as they all took to the sky. "Now seek and destroy." Tazma said as she released a dark orb.

"Faster Izzy!" Arkayna said as she flew ahead of the others.

"Feel the wind in your hair girls." Emerald said.

"Let's go Stinky!" Zarya said making her griffin do a loop de loop. "Okay I'll change your name!"

Tazma extends her hand and the orb expands into 4 orbs before all of them move in different directions.

As Zarya summons her bow and prepares to hit one, but Arkayna flies in and blasts them all.

"Uh thanks for the assist." Zarya said.

"You're welcome." Arkayna said being totally oblivious.

Landing down on the ground Arkayna jumps off and walks over to Tazma. "Griffin training complete, what's next? At this rate we should be done by noon."

"The Dragon Disk will be active when it senses you are all ready." Tazma said as the others land.

"You hear that girls we need to step it up." Arkayna said.

"Whatever." Zarya said as they walked past her.

"Perhaps a more difficult trial is required of you." Tazma said looking at Arkayna.

Leading her to a waterfall Arkayna looks at up at a ridiculously high stair case. "You've got to be kidding me." Arkayna said when Tazma makes two buckets of water appear on her back. "You want me to carry water? Forgive me, but why?"

"If you want to save the King and Queen you'll have to trust me." Tazma said leaving Arkayna to her task.

* * *

Meanwhile up in at the palace Ryou was with Malvaron looking down at Zarya, Piper and Emerald resuming their griffin training.

"You okay Ryou?" Malvaron asks looking at his face.

"Why doesn't anyone see me as help? I can fight even though I'm not technically a Mysticon." Ryou said.

"You'll get there." Malvaron assured him.

"Do you know what they're trying to do?" Ryou asks.

"They're trying to unlock the Codex which is scattered across the realm in 4 pieces: Dragon, Wolf, Phoenix and Unicorn. The Dragon Disk will give them clues to unlock the Codex and each piece gives them special gifts." Malvaron explains.

"Even abilities like ours." Ryou and Malvaron turn around to see Sophie and Zhalia standing by the door. "Greetings I'm Sophie Casterwill and this is my friend Zhalia Moon."

"I'm Malvaron, Astromancer and this is Ryou he's trying to become a Seeker." Malvaron said.

"Nice to meet you." Ryou waves before whispering to Malvaron. "Can we trust them?"

"Absolutely Casterwill and the Seekers have always been allies to the Mysticons your secret will be safe with them."

If you boys are done talking we'd like to see what we're dealing with." Zhalia said.

"R-Right. Good luck Ryou." Malvaron said nudging him forward and sitting down to enjoy the show.

"Well Ryou how did you even find out you were a Seeker?" Sophie asks.

"Well it all happened when I touched this." He said taking out the amulet for Vigilante.

"I see." Zhalia looks at him and notices the amulet around his neck. "What about that one? What titan is in that?"

"This has a Titan in it?" Ryou asks surprised.

"Oh boy, we got a noob." Zhalia sighs.

"Ryou all amulets have titans in them that's why they're amulet, but being a Seeker isn't just about being able to summon them. You can also unlock special powers." Sophie said.

"When do I start?" Ryou asks.

"Right now." Both girls grin.

For the next hour Ryou was taught everything about the Seekers.

"A Seeker's power comes from the strength of his will burning in his heart and mind." Sophie explains.

"It allows you to cast spells and call out Titans." Zhalia said.

"You think I'll be able to figure out what this one is?" Ryou asks gesturing to the one around his neck.

"If you've had for a long time there's a chance it's already bonded to you let's see if you can learn the basics. Watch Zhalia." Sophie said as Zhalia stepped forward.

"Boltflare!" Zhalia held up her hand a ball of orange energy formed.

"Whoa." Ryou said in awe.

"Stop staring and get up and try for yourself." Zhalia said.

"Uh right here goes, Boltflare!" Ryou held out his hand and a ball about half the size of Zhalia's appeared surprising them.

"Not bad first timers hardly ever make anything more than a candle light." Sophie said.

"Alright time for the fun part." Zhalia walks across from him and takes a stance. "Let's see how you do against me."

"Wait you want me to fight you?" Ryou asks.

"Sophie teaches by the book I believe in learning through combat." Zhalia said.

Sophie rolls her eyes before walking over to Ryou and handing him an amulet.

"What's this?" Ryou asks.

"Insurance, Zhalia doesn't hold back on anyone and I'd prefer she didn't break our new recruit." Sophie said causing Ryou to gulp.

The second Ryou touched the amulet it glowed bright surprising Sophie.

'I don't believe it, he bonded with it just like that. He's a natural.' Sophie thought.

From the light a memory came to Ryou.

In it a shadowy silhouette of a man appeared.

"Alright Ryou watch how I do it." He said as he pulled out the amulet Ryou always had around his neck. "Kipperin!" From the amulet a green light shines and from it a green moth like titan appeared.

Kipperin wraps himself around the silhouette and was able to fly in the air.

When he lands he hands the amulet to Ryou. "From now on Kipperin will always be by your side."

Ryou exited the memory and shook his head. 'Who was that man?'

Snapping out of it he turns to face Zhalia. "Alright Ryou it's just like fighting the cops and thugs in undercity." Ryou charges forward.

Zhalia smirks and blocks his punch and intercepts his kick. "Really?" She judo flips Ryou sending him tumbling backwards. "Try doing something less predictable."

"Oh you mean like this." Ryou said as he spins on his back and kicks Zhalia tripping her to the ground.

Both of them pick themselves up and stare each other down.

Ryou reaches to his amulet and pulls it out. "Come on out Vigilante!" From the amulet Vigilante appears and merges with Ryou turning him into Mysticon Tactician.

"Cool trick, here's mine. Fight for your Lady, Kilthane!" Zhalia pulls out an amulet and an armored knight appears.

Ryou runs towards Kilthane and they clash swords. Kilthane tries to push Ryou back with his shield but jumps over him and appears behind him.

"Gotcha!" Ryou was about to stab Kilthane with his swords.

"Raypulse!" Zhalia blasts Ryou from behind with a large red blast of magic knocking him to the ground.

When Ryou tries to pick himself up Kilthane points his sword directly at his face.

"Never let your guard down even when you think you're about to win. That's when you're most vulnerable." Zhalia said before calling Killthane back.

"That was pathetic, you wiped the floor with me." Ryou groans.

"Duh, I've been a Seeker for years and you just learned Boltflare of course I was going to beat you." Zhalia rolls her eyes.

"Zhalia's victory aside why don't you go get some water?" Sophie said.

"Good idea." Ryou said picking himself up and walking out of the room.

"The guy has potential I'll give him that." Sophie smiles.

"Yep, wonder how the others will do?" Zhalia asks.

* * *

That night after a long day of training Zarya, Emerald and Piper were with their griffins.

"Come on Topaz eat up." Emerald said holding up a bucket of oats but Topza refused.

"She's probably creeped out by dandruff the grey, he's so creepy." Zarya said pointing to Nova Terron who was looking at all of them through an opening he made.

"Goodnight Nova Terron sleep tight, don't let the bed bug bears bite." Piper said as Nova Terron closed the opening. "He's so cute. I wonder Ryou's day was?"

"I bet he's learned some awesome moves like we did. Tazma's a pretty good teacher." Zarya said.

"She's amazing, working her way up couldn't have been easy." Emerald said.

"Tazma's the best." Piper said when Izzy flew in with Arkayna.

"Tazma's the worst! She totally hates me." Arkayna growls heading towards the elevator to the Astromancers.

"Whoa there, take a deep breath. Tazma does not hate you. She's probably just tough because she—" The door closes in Emerald's face before she could finish.

In the council room of the Astromancers Tazma was studying some magic when the door opens to reveal Arkayna.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to lug those buckets of water up all those stairs? My arms hurt, my legs hurt, my hair hurts! I am the Dragon Mage leader of the Mysticons, this is humiliating not to mention pointless!" She snaps.

"So this is all about you?" Tazma glares.

As the two of them stare each other down Malvaron walks in. "Hey, have any of you seen Doug? He was supposed to tell me— never mind I am clearly interrupting something."

"Don't worry I was just leaving." Arkayna walks to the door to see the Piper, Zarya and Emerald entering. "Oh, what are you doing here?"

"We're here to support you." Piper said.

"Whatever happens we're in this together." Emerald said.

Arkayna smiles before looking to Zarya. "You too?"

"Look I know what it's like to lose family so if there's a chance to save the king and queen we're here for you." Zarya said.

Arkayna smiles seeing them all here. "I get it now, this isn't about me it's about us as a team."

Suddenly the Dragon Disk started to glow. "The Dragon Disk, it senses your commitment." Tazma said in awe.

From the Disk glowing letters appeared that seemed to spell something out.

"Your first riddle, congratulations. I knew you could do it." Malvaron said.

"I hate riddles." Emerald groans.

"The first piece that you do look for is not just behind any door." Arkayna said.

"The most regal of worms is where you'll find fiery magic of peace of mind." Zarya said.

"Most regal of worms blech." Piper said grossed out.

"Nah I think it means dragons." Zarya said.

"And the most regal of Dragon…" Emerald started.

"Would be the queen of Dragons, the statue at Drake Central station. Mount up girls!" Arkayna said as they ran to the exit.

"Well done." Tazma said stopping Arkayna. "You worked hard for this, just make sure your team helps out." Tazma said.

"Thank you, I won't let you down." Arkayna said leaving.

"May the star of Gaigax guide you on your quest and may it guide you off a cliff." Tazma said looking at her brother for the last part.

"Congratulations Mysticons you survived my sister, good luck out there." Malvaron said as they left.

Heading to the griffins Piper stops and places Choko on the ground. "Hey Choko mind heading to the palace and getting you know who?" She asks as Choko chirps in agreement before running off.

After they left Malvaron took out his glyph and was calling Doug.

"Okay Doug what did you want to tell me?" Malvaron asks.

"I figured out which Astromancer is the traitor, it's…." The rest of Doug's message was broken up by static.

"Who?" Malvaron asks when shadows erupted behind him and grab him, pulling him away.

Once he disappears the door opens to reveal Nova Terron.

* * *

Up on the Royal Balcony Ryou was still training with Sophie and Zhalia and was making remarkable progress.

"Alright Ryou time to see if you have what it takes." Sophie said.

Ryou takes a deep breath and reaches for his new amulet that Sophie gave him. Just as he was about to Choko came running in.

"Uh who let the Foz in?" Zhalia asks.

"Choko? Buddy what's going on?" Ryou asks as Choko points to the edge where he sees the Mysticons flying off on griffins.

"What's going on? You know where they're going Choko?" Ryou asks.

"They must be looking for the Codex like the original Mysticons." Sophie said.

"Well then they need my help…hey would you girls be interested in coming along? I could really use some help." Ryou asks causing both girls to grin.

"I could use some action." Zhalia smirks.

"Give us a minute to change." Sophie said as they ran out.

"Change?" Ryou questioned.

* * *

At Drake Central Station the Mysticons arrive and see the statue of the Dragon Queen as well as several shadowy creatures.

"How did this happen? Only the Astromancers knew it was here." Emerald asks.

"I bet it was Nova Terron." Zarya growls.

"Let's go girls." Arkayna said as they swung to the statue. "Peace of mind…the piece must be located in the Dragon's head." Arkayna touches the large jewel on the statue's forehead and from it a green book with a dragon on it appears.

Suddenly a blast of darkness causes Arkayna to drop the book onto a train as it took off from the station.

"Oh my goblin! Let's go girls!" Arkayna said as she put the amulet in her pocket before they jumped onto the train.

As the train left the station Arkayna took the lead as she ran towards the codex piece.

"Arkayna wait up!" Emerald calls out.

"I got this." Arkayna said as 4 shadow beasts surrounded the piece. Summoning her staff, she whacks two of them away with east, but when she tries to raise her staff to fire a blast it gets caught on the rails causing Arkayna to trip and dangle from the edge of the train.

The remaining two were about to strike her down when Zarya blasts them with her arrows. "You sure you got this?" Zarya helps Arkayna up. "That's one you owe me." Zarya said as the 4 Mysticons charged destroying the shadow creatures one at a time.

Arkayna turns to see the last one with the piece in his hands. Firing a blast from her staff the codex piece falls off the train and onto another passing train.

"Arkayna!" Em gasps. "Why does she keep doing that?" Emerald whistles and when they jump off the train their griffins appear.

Arkayna runs across the train and tries to get the codex piece when more shadow creatures appear. Arkayna was about to attack when Zarya, Piper and Emerald come to her rescue.

"That's two you owe me!" Zarya calls out when the shadowy mage that attacked Ryou, Piper and Zarya appeared.

"Oh my goblin! Look out!" Emerald screams.

"That's the shadow mage who tried to foznapp Choko." Piper said.

"Arkayna, that mage works for Dreadbane!" Zarya calls out.

"Dreadbane?" Arkayna said surprised. The mage moves cloaser to attack, but Arkayna fires a blast from her staff burning off the hood revealing the mage to be Tazma. "Tazma? You work for Dreadbane?"

"Sorry to hear about the King and Queen, collateral damage." Tazma said as she creating dark tentacles which grabbed the four girls.

"This was all a game to you? You hlped me so you could betray me?" Arkayna asks as Tazma took the codex piece.

"So you could activate the Dragon Disk. Nothing personal but I spent years serving under the Astromancers, now I'm in control." Tazma blasted the rails causing the train to change direction. "And I'll destroy them with the very hands of their promised saviors."

"You can't tell but I'm making a rude elven hand gesture." Piper glares when another train was heading towards them.

"It was fun being your Solan." Tazma said disappearing.

They all looked in shock to see Malvaron tied to the train that was about to ram them.

"Malvaron!" Arkayna gasps.

"Boltflare!" From above three blasts hit Mysticons freeing them from Tazma's spell.

Looking up they saw Ryou in his Vigilante form while Sophie and Zhalia were in black and blue spy outfits with black masks on their faces. **(World of Winx Spy Outfits)**

"Hey Ryou, who are you're new friends?" Piper smiles happy to see them.

"Intros later." Zhalia said taking out an amulet. "Free him, Garion!" From the amulet a small green lizard appeared. Firing multiple beams Garion frees Malvaron from the train.

Acting quickly Sophie blasts the rails allowing the track to change course and avoid crashing.

As they all jump off the train after Malvaron Emerald creates a force field around them to cushion their fall.

"How long does this last for?" Sophie asks when it disappears just seconds before they hit the ground causing them all to crash.

"Does that answer your question?" Zarya groans.

Ryou opens his eyes and groans to see Sophie laying on top of him, both of them look into each other's eyes before turning away with small blushes on their faces.

"What did I miss?" Malvaron asks picking himself up.

"Long story short, your sister tried to kill you." Ryou said.

"Not surprising but still hurts." Malvaron said.

"Sophie, Zhalia can you two get Malvaron back to the Astromancers and make sure the others are okay?" Ryou asks.

"If the rest of them are in trouble they'll need our help more than you guys." Zhalia said as they left.

"Never thought Sophie would be the one to save my life." Arkayna sighs.

"Are you alright?" Emerald asks.

"Tazma said she wanted to defeat the Astromancers with the hands of their heroes." Arkayna recalled.

"But isn't that you guys?" Ryou asks.

"Not exactly." Arkayna said.

* * *

At the statue of the original Mysticons Tazma was using her magic to absorb the powers from the Codex piece.

"The power of the Dragon Bracer." Tazma smirks when she hears a screech. Looking up they saw the Mysticons on their griffins and Ryou was riding Kipperin. "What? They surived…the Seeker." She glares.

"She's trying to corrupt the codex piece! Mysticons together!" Arkayna said as they all flew in.

"Destroy them." Tazma said as she summoned more shadow monsters before reaching for an amulet. "Rise, Lillith the Queen!" From the amulet an Egyptian Queen like titan with 8 mummified legs and bat wings appeared.

"I got this!" Ryou said flying in. Reaching for his new titan it glowed. "Caliban!" From the amulet a masked warrior wielding a large sword appeared.

"Whoa that's a new one." Arkayna said impressed.

With Caliban by his side they slashed the shadows to pieces with ease before the three of them cornered Lilltih.

Flying in Lillth uses her long nails to slash at Ryou who dodges at the last second. Using Kipperin Ryou flies around Lillith while Caliban delivers a sweep kick to legs knocking Lillith to the ground.

"Dragonfist!" Ryou's fist glows as he punches Lilith in the face destroying her.

Arkayna looks to Tazma and Ryou when she gets an idea.

"Hey Tazma, you know what's really sad about you?" Arkayna calls out.

"What are you babbling on about this time?" Tazma asks.

"You're getting your butt kicked by someone who's not even a Mysticon, you spent years of your life and he's winning purely by luck!" Arkayna taunts.

"How dare you! I'll show you who's the most powerful!" Tazma releases a blast of dark magic that erupted into the sky.

"What were you thinking?" Ryou asks as Arkayna ran to him.

"Trust me, just be ready." Arkayna said.

Tazma turns to them both ready to strike them down. "Now!"

Ryou jumps into the air while Caliban ran forward.

"Boltflare!" Ryou fires the magic blast at Tazma which she deflects easily. Using that opening Caliban rushes in and grabs her by the arms preventing her from doing any magic.

"Now!" Ryou yells as Arkayna rushed forward and tackled Tazma to the ground. The two of them struggle until Tazma kicks her backwards.

"So predictable, so easy to destroy." Tazma holds out her arm to see the bracer was gone.

"Looking for this?" Arkayna asks as a green dragon bracer appears on her hand. "Unleash the Dragon!" From the bracer a green dragon appears and sends Tazman flying backwards.

When she recovers she sees the 5 of them and the titans glaring at her.

"You…have no idea what's about to come." Tazma said before disappearing.

* * *

At the Astromancer's place they were all gathered in the room.

Thank you for bringing this to my attention young Malvaron, Tazma's ambition has led her down the path of darkness." Nova Terron said causing Piper to squeal.

"Your voice is awesome!" Piper said causing all of them to face palm.

"And what is wrong with my voice?!" Nova Terron asks outraged.

"Uh nothing, nothing at all." They all said.

"Very well it appears you will need a new Solan." Nova said.

"I volunteer, they saved my life. But I might need an assistant." Malvaron said looking to Doug.

"Aw thanks buddy!" Doug said hugging him tightly.

"And as for you." Nova Terron turns to Ryou. "You may not be a Mysticon, but you can hold your own just as well, from now on you will train alongside them." He said causing Ryou to smile. "Now that the Dragon Disk is active you will need a base of operations where you can train."

All of them pause to think when Emerald gets an idea. "I know the perfect place."

Under the palace they found themselves looking at the old palace.

"This is the old palace?" Arkayna asks.

"Yep, but then there's was an earthquake, so they built one over that and then another one." Emerald explains.

"Well go ahead and pick your rooms training starts ay 0500." Malvaron said making them cringe. "Actually make that noon. I like to sleep in."

"Well it's a shame Ryou won't be following that." Ryou looks over to see Sophie and Zhalia walking in.

"Been a long time Arkayna, nice place." Sophie smriks.

"What are you doing here Casterwill?" Arkayna glares.

"I'm Ryou's Seeker mentor along with Zhalia and my other friends so it was only right that we came here to see our new living arrangements. If you'd like I could teach you a thing or two since you so desperately need it." Sophie said.

"Excuse me?!" Arkayna growls.

"Well this is going to be interesting." Ryou smirks as he was now an official Seeker/ Mysticon.


	3. The Coronation

**Chapter 3: The Coronation**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. This one was fun to write and I hope you all enjoy it. In this one I plan to unveil a special trait the Mysticons will be able to do starting now. Please review those help motivate me. Enjoy.**

At their new base Arkayna was jumping around firing multiple blasts from her Dragon Mage staff.

"It's curtains for you." Arkayna said firing a blast, but what she was doing was actually using her magic to decorate her room and was literally making curtains.

"Ooh, loving the makeover." Doug said popping his head in.

"Thanks Doug, you have such an eye for this kind of thing. Oh my goblin I'm so sorry. Was that rude?" She asks.

"Relax." Doug said brushing it off when Malvaron walks by.

"Whoa hold up. Were you using your Dragon Mage powers to decorate your room?" He asks in shock.

"Totally, this place was a pigsty, so I gave it a royal makeover." Arkayna said.

"Your powers are meant to be used to protect the realm, who knows what kind of chaos you could create." Malvaron said.

"Uh exaggerate much." Arkayna said when they heard Em screaming from the main room.

"We're coming Em!" Arkayna yells as she, Doug, Malvaron, Zarya, Sophie, Zhalia, Ryou, Piper and Zarya ran in in their Mysticon/ Seeker outfits.

"What's wrong?!" Zhalia said when they saw she was looking at a screen with news reporter Medusa on it.

"You heard it here first folks Gnomes to Men will be performing in Drake City." Medusa said causing Em, Piper and Doug to squeal like fan girls. "After months of speculation the bobtastic Boy Band along with the amazing singing sensation Musa will make an appearance at coronation of King Gawyane the Grease."

"Uh it's Gawayne the Great. My medium Medusa." Gawayne said appearing on screen.

"Wow Musa got the gig playing the coronation." Zhalia said impressed.

"Wait you know Musa?" Ryou asks surprised.

"She's a Seeker like us in fact her Tech support Tecna is also one of us." Sophie said.

"Wow think I can meet them soon?" Ryou asks.

"I think we can make that happen. So Arkayna what are you gonna do about this?" Sophie asks.

"Yeah that's gonna be painful, having to watch your stepbrother become King." Zarya said.

"No, it won't because I'm not going. There is no way I'm watching that halfwit get crowned." Arkayna said.

"Okay listen up subjects I'm cordially inviting everyone in Drake City to attend my swag coronation, dress to impress." Gawayne said.

"Gnomes to men!" Em cheers along with Doug, Zarya and Ryou when Arkayna got a glyph.

"You are cordially NOT invited to the coronation of Gawayne the Great, dress in sweats." Arakyana growls.

"Arkayna are you okay?" Zarya asks.

"Excuse me for second." Arkayna walks out of the room and closes the door. "I HATE MY STEP BROTHER!" Arakyna yells as she blasts the door down before walking back in. "Yes, much better."

Everyone looked at each other with frizzy hair from the explosion all silently agreeing she was far from fine about this.

* * *

Later that day Ryou was in the training room with Sophie, Zhalia and the Mysticons.

"Alright Ryou try that new spell we showed you." Sophie said.

"Best start a bit of a run." Zhalia adds.

"Right." Ryou takes a deep breath. "Hyperstride!" Ryou's feet glowed blue as he ran toward the target at a fast speed and jumped over it. "Raypulse!" Ryou releases a blast of electrical energy blasting the target.

"A combo. He's getting better." Zhalia smiles.

"Yes, he'll be quite a Seeker someday." Sophie nods.

"Not bad Ryou but check this out!" Zarya jumps in the air and fired an arrow blasting the target.

"Here it comes Choko." Piper said throwing her disk as Choko jump kicks it into a target destroying it.

As Malvaron, Sophie and Zhalia watched them they noticed Em dodging a target before firing a blast from her sword. "Take that you big dummy! I mean not that you're dumb, you seem really bright for a…target." Em said.

"No talking to the targets, just destroy them." Malvaron said.

"This is to train you to fight enemies and you wouldn't waste time talking to an enemy would you?" Zhalia asks.

Suddenly they heard an explosion. Looking over they saw Arkayna blasting every target in sight.

"I take it you're still angry." Sophie smirks as they all walked over.

"What do you mean? I feel fine." Arkayna said.

"Tell that to the targets." Ryou said pointing to the remains of one.

"Look are you sure you're okay with all of us going to the Coronation?" Zarya asks.

"Because if you want we could have a Girls night in." Emerald suggests.

"Sorry but Doug and I are having a Boys Night in. Right Doug?" Malvaron asks Doug who already had Gnomes to Men Merchandise on him.

"Yaay boy's night." He said depressed.

"Hey why wasn't I invited to Boy's Night?" Ryou asks.

"Because you're going with me to meet Musa." Zhalia said grabbing his hand surprising him.

Seeing this a tick mark appeared on Zarya and Piper's faces.

"Relax you all don't have to suffer because Gawayne wants to make my life miserable. Go have your Boy's night and go to the party." Arkayna said as Emerald hugged her.

"You're the best! I, Emerald Goldenbraid am going to see Gnomes to Men!" She screamed before fainting.

"This is going to make dress shopping so much harder." Zarya said.

"And much more fun. Can I draw a mustache on her please?" Piper begs.

"Go for it." Ryou smirks as Piper drags Em away.

"Say hi to Lance and Musa for me!" Doug calls out as they left the room.

* * *

Meanwhile at a junkyard at the edge of Drake City multiple orcss were taking crushed up vehicles and making them into awesome looking bikes. Working on one was the leader of this gang of orcs, Kymraw.

"Engine need more power. More Dragon Nitro!" She said revving the engine causing flames to shoot out the back and hit another troll. "Much better." She said when she got a message.

Opening it a hologram of Dreadbane appeared.

"At last, you've been dodging my messenger hawks for days. I paid you the first half of your gold Kymraw now how do you plan to secure the Dragon Disk from the Mysticons and the Seekers?" He asks.

"How rude bone man. No good morning, no hello how was weekend?" Kymraw said.

"What is your plan Troll?" Dreadbane asks.

"You want plan? This is plan." Kymraw said holding out a flyer.

"A flyer? How in the name of Necrafa are you going to get the Dragon Disk with a flyer?" Dreadbane asks.

* * *

At the Royal Palace Gawayne was looking at the flyer Kymraw made while his butler was pouring glitter into little cannons attached to his arms.

"Need security for Coronation parties? Call Orc Force One. We crush threats, so you can crush on the dance floor." Gawayne read. "I like to crush on the dance floor and these guys seem legit. Butler, after you finish loading my Glitter cannons-whoa, whoa whoa." Gawayne said as his movement almost caused the butler to spill the glitter. "Hey don't spill it! That's 2,000-year-old organic glitter, one sparkle is like 10 times your salary. If we paid you." Gawayne said as Teela made her way in.

"Your majesty this is not necessary I can protect just fine with the help of the Royal guards. I have plenty of experience." Teela said.

"Sorry I trust Orc Force One more than I trust you. Just enjoy the party." Gawayne said causing Teela to narrow her eyes. "This party is going to be the swag and the best part is step sister's gonna be so jealous." He smirks.

* * *

Meanwhile in Arkayna's room she was crying, but because of a movie suddenly she got a call from Gawayne.

"What do you want?" Arkayna asks.

"Okay this is awesome, are you crying because of my non-invite invite?" Gawayne asks.

"No, I'm watching a movie." Arkayna said.

"Right, because you're not bothered at all that you're missing the party of the millennium?" Gawayne asks.

"Nope." She said.

"Right, because the entire city was invited except you." Gawayne said.

"No, Gawayne there is nothing you can say that can bother me. I am totally zen." Arkayna said when she heard a loud licking sound. Looking at the screen she gasps. "Is that?"

"Me licking the icing off a Gorgon Gourmet Cupcake? We have a whole buffet of them, all you can eat. For people on the guest list." Gawayne brags, but this one was really getting to her. "I know it's hard for you because I'm going to be king and you really didn't amount to much, but you can always be my jester. See ya." Gawayne said eating the cupcake and hanging up.

"That's it!" Arkayna snaps transforming into Mysticon Dragon Mage.

* * *

That night Zarya, Em, Piper, Sophie and Zhalia were wearing dresses waiting for Ryou so they could enter the party.

"Come Ryou. You ready?" Zarya asks.

"I don't know I feel weird wearing this." Ryou said from behind a door.

"Come on don't be chicken." Zhalia said.

"Well…alright." Ryou steps out and the girls are surprised to see Ryou in a tuxedo.

"Whoa Ryou." Zarya said speechless.

"I knew it I look weird in this don't I?" Ryou said.

"No, no, no you look really great I mean it." Piper said.

"I'll say." Zhalia smiles when suddenly fireworks went off.

Looking at the streets Gawayne's limo pulled up and exited dressed kinda like a peacock.

"Next time butler fill the mini fridge with flat star water not bubbly, that makes me gassy. Also have this car scraped I never ride in the same limo twice." Gawayne said.

"Ugh the only throne that guy should be king of is the kind you flush." Zarya said.

"Seriously, what spoiled brat." Ryou said.

"Yikes and I thought Sophie was high maintenance when I first met her." Zhalia said.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Sophie glares.

"Oh nothing." Zhalia said causally.

"Here we are with the soon to be King of Drake City. How do you feel Gawayne?" Medusa asks.

"Because the Kingdom really caresssss." One of the snakes on her head hisses.

"Yeah I'm just loving the attention you know everyone here for my big day to bask in my—" Gawayne was interrupted when the fireworks went off. Looking up they saw Arkayna was making fireworks with her magic.

"Arkayna?" Sophie said surprised.

"What's going on?" Teela asks walking in when Ryou points to the sky.

"Quick let's get a better shot of the Mysticon." Medusa said ignoring Gawayne and running towards Arkayna angering him.

* * *

In the party Medusa was giving Arkayna an interview.

"Thanks for asking I believe we will save the King and Queen and no matter who is in charge temporarily the Mysticons will always be there to protect the citizens." Arkayna said firing magic from her staff causing the crowd to cheer with excitement.

"Ok, ok I give you the Dragon Mage everyone." Gawayne said acting like this was all his idea. "I'm glad you're enjoying the show, compliments of yours truly. Come on Dragon Mage entertain us. Make with the tricks."

Arkayna glares before smiling and shooting a ball of green fire. It flies high into the air and then comes crashing down on top of Gawayne.

Arkayna was about to continue when Emerald and Teela grab her.

"What are you doing?" Teela asks.

"By the Hammer of Harmon, you crashed the party." Em said.

"Way to go Princess I didn't think you had it in you." Zarya said as she and Arkayna fist bump.

"About time someone finally turned your step brother into the joke he is." Sophie said.

"No fist bumps and no praise. Yes, Gawayne is annoying, yes he pushes your buttons." Em said.

"But you're a Mysticon now, be the bigger person." Teela said.

As they were lecturing Piper pointed Zarya to a cupcake tray while Sophie and Zhalia pulled Ryou away.

"Am I right girls?" Em turns to see they were all gone when Teela turned back they saw Arkayna was gone as well.

"And it's just us." Teela sighs.

Backstage Musa was practicing her vocals with Tecna nearby checking the equipment.

"How does everything look?" Musa asks.

"You're all set." Tecna said when Zhalia and Sophie walked.

"How much is rich boy paying you for this?" Zhalia smirks causing both girls to smile.

"It's great to see you two here." Tecna smiles.

"Techna, Musa we have someone we'd like you to meet." Sophie said as Ryou walked in. "Meet Ryou Nightwalker our newest Seeker and Mysticon Tactician."

"Nice to meet you both." Ryou said nervously.

"Aw don't be shy I don't bite." Musa smiles.

"Yeah that's Zhalia." Tecna giggles along with Sophie and Musa.

"I can't believe a popular idol is a seeker like me." Ryou said.

"We seekers come in all shapes and sizes." Techna said.

"Wow I have so much to learn." Ryou said.

"Well Ryou that's why we wanted you to meet them." Sophie said.

"Musa and Tecna are part of our team so if you ever need help when we're not around they're the girls to go to." Zhalia said.

"Wait what?" Ryou said.

"We have got quite a bit to teach you." Tecna giggles.

"Anything to help my friends." Ryou said.

"We'll start right after the coronation. In the meantime, how about we go have some fun?" Musa offers.

Ryou smiles as he takes he follows her to the party.

"So how many titans does have?" Tecna asks.

"Three at the moment and knows a decent amount of magic." Zhalia said.

"We've done more with less." Tecna said.

Meanwhile on the dance floor Gawayne's butler is at the DJ station. "Let's get ready to Coronate. You all ready for Gawayne?" He said as Gawayne tried lowering himself down to the stage, but the rope stuck making him hang in the air.

"Oh man that's embarrassing." Zarya smirks when she sees Ryou take a pic of the helpless king. "Send me a copy of that."

"Oh everyone's getting one of this." Ryou smirks.

At the DJ station Arkayna grabs the mic. "Who's ready for a Mysticon Dance Party?" She asks as the crowd cheers.

"No! This is not a Mysticon Dance Party!" Gawayne said as he fell from his rope and hit the floor. "Behold your king!" He tries to show off his Glitter cannons, but they weren't working. "Stupid glitter! Who loaded these things?" He asks when Medusa bumped into him knocking him to the ground.

As Gawayne picked himself up he noticed everyone was focused on the Mysticon and not on him. "Forget this, I'm out of here."

As he walked out of the room a few orcs nodded signaling for their plan to start.

"I hate that Dragon Mage, she's worse than my step sister." Gawayne said when he bumped into an orc. "Uh excuse me. King coming through."

The orc looks at him and says something in another language.

"Uh hang on my Orcish is a little rusty but it sounds like you said capture the King…uh oh." Gawayne lets out a scream as he ran for his life. "Someone help me!" He screams, but because of the party and Arkayna entertaining everyone with her magic nobody heard him.

Gawayne ducks under the orcs as they tried to kidnap him and makes it down the stairs.

"Yes! Safe!" Gawayne said when his glitter cannons went off knocking him unconscious.

As the orcs drag Gawayne away one puts up a poster saying that they had captured him.

Meanwhile out on the dance floor Ryou and Choko were dancing up a storm.

"Go! Go! Go! Go! Go!" The girls chanted when Malvaron walked over to them.

"Where's the Dragon Mage?" He asks.

"Spinning records." Teela points to the DJ station.

"Dragon Mage you better have a good excuse." He said walking to her.

"Relax it's a party." She said when the butler walked in with a piece of paper. "Gawayne's been taken." Arkayna said causing them to gasp in shock.

"And I regret to inform you that Gnomes to Men have canceled." Butler said grabbing the mic.

"NOOOO!" Emerald screams dropping to her knees.

"Yikes and I thought my fans were diehard." Musa said.

* * *

In the throne room Malvaron gathered all the Mysticons, Seekers, and Teela.

"Not only did you ruin our Boy's Night In and used your powers to humiliate your step brother, but now a big bad troll by the name of Kymraw has taken him and is demanding the Dragon Disk for his release." Malvaron said.

"I knew that Orc Force One was no good." Teela said.

"I'm sorry I'll get him back." Arkayna said.

"How we have no idea where he is." Zhalia said.

"I could track his phone." Tecna said.

"Or we could do nothing. This is Gawayne we're talking about." Zarya said.

"Is that an option? If so I vote for that." Ryou said.

"No, it is not." Sophie glares when they heard a cough.

Looking over they saw Choko was licking the glitter from Gawayne's glitter cannons when Piper got an idea.

"I got it! We just follow the Glitter!" Piper said.

"Piper you're brilliant. Alright Mysticons, Seekers time to suit up." Arkayna said.

"By the power of the Codex! Mysticon Knight!" Emerald said transforming.

"Mysticon Ranger!" Zarya said transforming.

"Mysticon Striker!" Piper said transforming.

"Vigilante!" Ryou said calling out his titan and merging with him to become Mysticon Tactician.

Sophie, Zhalia, Tecna and Musa appear in their spy outfits and Teela grabs her staff.

"I'm coming too, as a royal guard protecting the royal family is my job…even if it is Gawayne." Teela said.

* * *

Meanwhile at the junkyard the trolls had Gawayne tied up.

"Please let me go! I'll give you anything: Gold, Silver, Jewels…okay how about information instead?" He said taking those first three things back.

"Pathetic. Kymraw only want Dragon Disk!" Kymraw said walking away from him.

As Gawayne started going off about having a flatuation issue and how he sleeps with a blankie Arkayna, Ryou, Zarya and Teela drop in.

"Are you done?" She asks.

Gawayne opens his eyes and smiles. "Mysticon Dragon Mage and the other ones. I'm saved!" He cheered.

"Just do what we say and we'll get out of here." Arkayna said as Ryou drew one of his swords and Zarya pulled out a dagger.

"Hey watch the manicure." Gawayne said as they cut him free making him fall to the ground.

"Alright let's climb up the rope and get out of here." Teela said.

"Uh yeah no can do." Gawayne said.

"What do you mean no can do? We're trying to save you." Arkayna said.

"Oh, you mean like how you tried to save me at the party?" Gawayne glares.

"Are you serious?" Ryou groans.

"We don't have time for this." Zarya groans.

"Look, look at this. No upper body strength, just jiggle." Gawayne said showing off his fat stomach.

"Is it too late to leave him for the troll?" Ryou asks.

"We're not leaving him." Teela said.

Suddenly they heard a loud noise. Looking over they saw Kymraw had discovered them.

"Uh oh." Ryou said.

"Capture Intruders!" Kymraw orders as all the orcs hopped on their bikes.

"Run!" Arkayna said as they grabbed Gawayne.

Outside Piper and Emerald were waiting outside while the Seekers were on the outskirts of the junkyard.

"Ugh waiting is so boring." Piper said when an explosion went off. "Yay something!"

"Hurry! Get to the griffins!" Arkayna said.

"We'll never make it!" Zarya said.

"Come on!" Piper said as she and Em followed them.

"Why'd you park your griffins so far?" Gawayne groans.

"Because we didn't think you'd be stupid enough to blow our cover!" Ryou said when Kymraw surrounds them with her orcs.

"Nobody steals Kymraw's payday!" She said pulling out a mace.

She was about to strike when a blue eagle flew in and pecks Kymraw making her drop it.

"Nice one Soulwing!" Looking behind Kymraw they saw Tecna with Soulwing flying back to her.

Kymraw turns to her and growls. "How dare you hurt Kymraw!"

"You think that hurt? Wait to til we do this." Tecna whistles and a white limo rushes out of the junkyard and rams into Kymraw.

Rolling down the window they found Musa, Sophie and Zhalia inside.

"Can you believe the stuff people throw away?" Musa smiles.

"Oh man you girls rock." Ryou smiles as they all ran to it.

"Gross, this is my old limo. I never ride in the same limo twice." Gawayne said, but Arkayna grabbed him.

"Floor it!" Teela said as Zhalia stepped on the gas pedal.

"Seekers keep your eyes in the road and give us cover, Striker I want you Teela and Knight to protect the king, and Ranger, Tactician let's shut down these orcs." Arkayna said as he summoned her staff.

"Kipperin!" Ryou said as Kipperin attached himself to his pack and he flew out the skylight.

"Let's go Icarus!" Sophie said holding out an amulet and from it a man with Greek armor and two wings for arms flew into the air after Ryou.

"Gareonn!" Zhalia summons her little lizard titan which crawled onto the hood of the car.

As Arkayna and Zarya fired multiple blasts alongside Gareonn from the opening in the car Ryou and Icarus flew in towards the bikes.

"Dragonfist!" Ryou's fist glows orange as he punches an Orc off his bike.

Icarus fires lighting bolts from his wings knocking two more away.

Jumping from their bikes two orcs jump onto the back of the limo and climb on. Gareon growls as Zarya and Arkayna climbed up.

Arkayna swings her staff and knocks one off the limo and Zarya shoots an arrow hitting the other.

As Ryou flew through the air one orc jumped at him and grabbed him from behind.

"Hey let go of me!" Ryou said struggling to break free.

Musa looks up to see Ryou was going down since Kipperin couldn't hold them both.

"Augerfrost!" Musa shoots out a blue blast of ice hitting the orc making him release Ryou.

"Thanks a lot!" Ryou smiles.

As the orcs closed in on the limo Zhalia steers as the orcs start ramming into them.

"Hey, trying to enjoy a beverage back here!" He said rolling down the window. Taking a sip he does a spit take. "Sparkly?! I told Butler I wanted flat water—Aagh! King in danger back here!" Gawayne said as an orc reached in and tried to grab him.

Piper throws her rings knocking the orc off his bike.

From the other window two orcs reach in and one grabs Piper's arm. Picking up her staff Teela whacks him in the face making him fall off.

Picking up Gawayne's can Choko shakes the sparking water and shoots out like a rocket hitting the orc.

As Choko was about to hit the ground Em reaches out and grabs him by the ears.

"I got you Choko." She smiles when an orc grabs his other ear and pulls.

"Oh no you don't!" Em summons her sword and blasts him allowing her to pull Choko into the limo.

Looking in the rearview mirror Tecna saw Kymraw approaching quickly.

"Zhalia that way!" She points.

"But that'll lead us into the city." Zhalia said.

"Trust me." Tecna said as Zhalia turned the limo and they entered Drake City.

Racing behind were Kymraw and her last 3 orcs.

"Kymraw jump!" Kymraw jumps off her bike with her axe ready but Arkayna deflects it making the axe get stuck in the hood of the limo.

"Pixie blast! Pixie Blast!" Piper said blasting two orcs with orange dust knocking them off their bikes.

Tecna turns to the last orc as Ryou flew in from behind.

"Now!" She said.

"Boltflare!" Both fire their attacks destroying the bike and making the orc crash.

On the hood of the car Arkanyna and Zarya were launching arrows and magical blasts but nothing seemed to work.

"Release the dragon!" Piper said.

"I wasted it at the party!" Arkayna said.

"Then use one of our spells!" Sophie said.

"But I don't know how!" Arkayna said.

"Concentrate muster up whatever power you have left and channel it into your next attack." Sophie instructed.

Arkayna took a deep breath and when she did energy formed in her fist.

"Dragonfist!" Arkayna slams her fist into Kymraw's stomach sending hr crashing into the ground.

"Curse you Mysticons." Kymraw groans as they drove off.

* * *

Hours later at Necrafa's lair Kymraw wen to meet with Dreadbane.

"Kymraw, do you have the Dragon Disk?" He asks.

"No."

"But do you still have the King as collateral?"

"No." She said causing Dreadbane to scream in anger.

"The deal is off!" He said.

"For first time Kymraw no care about treasure." She said.

"Then what do you want?" Dreadbane asks.

"Revenge." Kymraw growls.

* * *

Meanwhile on the rooftops Gawayne was looking at his saviors.

"Dragon Mage, Mysticons, Seekers and Royal Guard I just want to say I have to get back to the party." He said as butler pulled up in his limo. "Teela, you are in charge of making sure I get there safe."

"Oh, so now you need me?" She smirks.

Gawayne sighs. "I'll add another zero to your paycheck if you drop it now."

"Deal." Teela said walking to the limo.

"You guys can come too I mean if you want." Gawayne said.

"Thanks, but I've had enough Mysticon dance parties." Arkayna said.

"Suit yourself, by the way Gnomes to Men is back on." He said causing Piper and Em to squeal.

* * *

At the palace everyone was enjoying the concert as Gnomes to Men were singing a song about the Mysticons.

"Oh my goblin! They're singing about us!" Em squeals.

"We love you!" Doug cheers.

"Poor Doug all he wanted was a Boy's Night In. At least he's making the best of this." Malvaron said completely oblivious.

"Lance looked at me. He looked at me!" Doug squeals.

"Sorry about he whole thing. I am done misusing my powers." Arkayna said.

"I just feel bad you never went dress shopping." Malvaron said a she casted a spell making her appear in a beautiful dress.

"This is amazing." Arkayna said.

"I'll teach you the spell later." He said.

"But what about Gawayne? I'm still banned." Arkayna asks.

"Don't worry I called in a favor." Malvaron smirks.

Ryou was listening to the music when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking over he saw Zarya grab his shoulder. "Hey Zarya, what's up?"

"Well Ryou I was wondering since you know we're at a concert and we're here maybe you would I don't know want to dance?" She asks nervously.

Ryou smiles as he takes her hand making her blush. "I'd love to."

Zarya smiles as she grabs him and pulls him onto the dance floor.

* * *

Meanwhile Gawain was still stuck in traffic.

"Butler what's taking so long? I'm gonna miss the concert." Gawayne groans.

"Terribly sorry sir, but we appear to be stuck in traffic." Butler smirks as outside Caliban, Vigilante, Kilthane and Icarus were sitting on top of the limo making it stay in place.

"Not bad Seekers. Not bad." Teela smirks at their trick.


	4. The Mysticon Kid

**Chapter 4: The Mysticon Kid**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter, I am so sorry about the wait I was rewatching the series hoping for some inspiration and you'll be pleased to know I have gotten quite a bit so expect shorter wait periods for chapters. I hope you like what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy.**

It was early in the morning at the Mysticon base as Arkayna, Zarya, Ryou, Choko and Emerald were in the main room eating breakfast.

"Why are we up so early?" Em asks.

"Training. I'm so tried I can barely taste my cereal." Arkayna yawns.

"Is that what we're having?" Zarya asks.

"I swear I thought this was cardboard." Ryou said.

"Good morning!" Piper said cartwheeling in. "Wake up and smell the Dragon Lotuses. There's so much to do in Drake City today, two words Mermaid Dance party. Well actually 10 words, Pixie parade, block party, Merlin and the Trolls concert. Wait how many was that?"

"Not sure and was that in Evlish?" Em asks.

"Nope that's all Piper." Ryou said.

"Come on Griffy poohs today's gonna be a fabtaculor day." Piper said when the Dragon Disk started to glow. "Ooh, now that's fabtaculor."

As they all made their way towards it Choko fell face first onto the couch to sleep.

"Alright the Dragon Disk is active." Arkayna said grabbing it causing a riddle to appear.

"Here what follows the riddle of doom fail to answer and you'll find your tomb." Ryou read aloud.

"Tomb? What does that mean?" Em asks when a bright light engulfs them transporting them high into the air way above the skyscrapers of Drake City. "Oh now I get it." Em said before they all started screaming as they fell. "Okay I'm wide awake now!"

"We have to solve this riddle before we become street pancakes!" Arkayna yells.

"Windmills, Giants, Immortal Knights there's no limit when I take flight!" Zarya read aloud.

"Ooh take flight good idea." Piper said moving through the air.

"Piper try to take this seriously." Zarya said.

"Is it a bird, a blimp, a dragon?" Arkayna guesses.

"Is it a squid, a dog, a llama, a turtleneck? I'm not good at riddles!" Em said.

"What are you talking about? Just use your imagination." Piper said.

"That's it! There's no limit when I take flight, imagination!" Ryou yells as they all transport away just before they hit the ground.

* * *

Back at the base Doug, Malvarone, and Zhalia were walking through the main room.

"All I'm saying is it's really hard to find a decent pair of sunglasses. That's discrimination." Doug said when a portal opened as the group crashes down on top of them. "Ow." He groans.

Ryou picks himself up to see had landed on top of Zhalia. The two of them look to see their faces were inches apart.

"Ryou I'm flattered but please get off me." Zhalia groans.

"Uh right um sorry." Ryou said helping her up.

"That was awesome! Again, again, again!" Piper said excited.

"What the dragon patties did you think you were doing out there?" Arkayna asks.

"I was having fun." Piper said.

"When you should have been focused. You're a hero now, act like one." Zarya glares.

"Can someone explain why the Dragon Disk is trying to kill us?" Em asks.

"It was just testing you." Malvarone said.

"In a killy sort of way." Zarya said.

"Hey you passed." He said when the disk glows revealing another riddle and a map. "And look you get the map and riddle for the next piece of the codex."

"Wonderful, another riddle." Em groans.

"A place of peace a reverential room, I stand alone in fiery bloom." Ryou read.

"This is what Magi Mall looked like a thousand years ago." Arkayna said.

"Ooh, if you're going to the mall can you pick me up a Twinkly Mare special edition? She was just released today." Doug asks.

"What's a Twinkly Mare?" Em asks as Malvaron held out his hand a commercial appeared from his glyph.

"She's got sparky hair and so much flare. Her heart's filled with care she's got a saddle to wear so if you dare why not buy a pair and fall in love with Twinkly Mare. Each sold separately, magic not included." The commercial said.

"Well that's gonna be stuck in my head forever." Ryou said.

"Aren't those things for little girls?" Zhalia asks.

"What? It's for a friend." Doug said.

"Sure, sure we can do all the fun mall stuff. Drink slush gulpies, ride the carousel. Hey, remember when we used to sneak on at night?" Piper asks Ryou and Zarya.

"Fun times." Ryou smiles.

"Piper we don't have time for that and sorry Doug we won't have time to get your sparky horse." Zarya said.

"It's a Twinkly Mare and it's for a friend. Fine I'll go get it myself." Doug said.

"Alright Mysticons let's get ready." Arkayna said turning to Zhalia and holding out her hand.

"What? Do you expect me to give you something?" Zhalia asks.

"Well yeah, since we've unlocked our Seeker powers don't you think you should give us a Titan or two?" Arkayna said causing Zhalia to chuckle.  
"Sophie thought you might ask for that and she told me to give you this." Zhalia said handing her a piece of paper.

Arkayna opens it. "I'll teach you Seeker spells, but if you want a Titan get off your lazy whiny butt and find one yourself princess." Arkayna read aloud before growling in anger. "I hate you so much Casterwill!"

"Uh maybe we should just go get the Codex." Ryou suggests. "You coming Zhalia?"

"And be near that ticking time bomb? No thanks, besides you need to learn how to do this one by yourself." Zhalia said.

"I guess you're right. Let's go girls." Ryou said as the 5 of them left the room leaving only Malvaron, Zhalia and Doug.

Doug nudges Malvaron who sighs as he puts on the Twinkly Mare commercial again.

"Mysticon Dragon Mage!" Arkayna said as she transformed into her Mysticon form.

"Mysticon Ranger!"

"Mysticon Striker!"

"Mysticon Knight!"

"Mysticon Tactician!"

Following her transformation Zarya, Piper, Em and Ryou transform as well.

* * *

At the Magi Mall a yellow goblin was feeding the wild Fozs. This is Barnabus Dingleknot.

"One more shift until retirement. 50 years I've guarded this mall and not a single battle but, in a few hours, I'll be living the dream." He said when he heard engines roaring. Looking off into the distance he sees Kymraw and her trolls pull up in front of him. "I-I'm sorry but the mall doesn't open for another hour."

"Kymraw make own hours. Kymraw here for Twinkly Mare!" Kymraw said.

"Twinkly what?" Barnabus asks as Kymraw put on the commercial and sang along to the jingle.

"Open gate Goblin!" Kymraw orders.

"I'm afraid that's not possible." Barnabus said.

"How you plan to stop us old guy? With this?" Kymraw grabs his flashlight and looks into it as she turns it on. "My eyes!" She screams in anger before looking at Barnabus who was frozen in fear.

From the sky the Mysticons were flying in with Ryou sharing a griffin with Piper.

"Looks like we got company." Arkayna said.

"Is she here for the Codex piece?" Piper asks.

"Roadragers Attack! Kymraw will have Twinkly Mare!" Kymraw yells.

"Nope, just another werido." Zarya said.

"What is so special about that toy?" Ryou asks as they all stood up.

Jumping off the Griffins Zarya draws her bow and fires multiple arrows knocking the orcs back.

Ryou draws his swords and charges at two orcs who drew their axes. Both Orcs swing at him but Ryou ducks under them and slashes knocking off both their helmets making the orcs scream in fear before running off.

Arkayana draws her staff fires multiple fireballs and Em swings her sword knocking multiple orcs away.

Jumping in the air Piper throws her rings knocking 3 orcs to the ground. "3 for 1 deal. Sweet!"

However, coming up behind her was Kymraw with her club.

"Hyperstride!" Ryou ran towards Kymraw and kicked her in the face knocking her to the ground.

"Step away from the mall." Arkayna said as she, Zarya and Em lined up behind Ryou.

"Mysticons. Kymraw hate Mysticons." Kymraw glared.

Raising her club Em makes her purple shield appears which blocks the attack but sends her smashing into Zarya and Arkayna.

"We could use a little help here." Ryou said to Barnabus who was hiding under his stool. Grabbing his flashlight Barnabus rolls it towards them.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Drake City's finest." Zarya said sarcastically.

"Alright Mysticons it's magic hour!" Arkayna said as they all stood up.

"Caliban!" Ryou pulls out his amulet and Caliban appears swinging his sword Caliban knocks multiple orcs to the ground.

Em, Zarya, Piper and Arkayna fire multiple blasts and arrows knocking all the orcs to the ground.

"Unleash the Dragon!" Arkayana launches the green dragon which blasts Kymraw to the ground.

"Retreat, retreat!" Kymraw yells as the orcs climbed onto their bikes and drove off.

"Oh yeah! Kymraw KOed. We're gonna find the codex oh yes indeed." Piper sang until Zarya grabbed.

"Quiet down. What if Kymraw heard that?" Zarya said.

"Oh sorry maybe she didn't hear that." Piper said as Kymraw drove off on her bike.

"For our sake lets hope not." Ryou said.

As Kymraw drove away she sent out a call to Dreadbane.

"Kymraw?" Dreadbane answers.

"Kymraw have info on Codex, you want make deal?" Kymraw smirks.

Back at the mall Barnabus opens the gate and lets them in.

"Mysticons, I am honored. My name is Barnabus Dingleknot. What brings you to Magi Mall?" He asks.

"We are here on Mysticon business good sir." Em said in her knight voice.

"Seriously? The Knight voice?" Zarya asks.

"Yeah I like the Knight voice." Em whispers. "To the stables brave steeds."

"Uh we don't have stables." Barnabus said making Em stop in her tracks.

"To the bike rake." Em corrects herself.

"Alright let's check out the mall directory. If I line up the map with his one it should help us solve the riddle." Arkayna said as she made the map appear right over the directory and the riddle appeared.

"A place of peace, a reverential room. I stand alone in fiery bloom." Ryou read aloud.

"It could be in the old blacksmith's shop." Zarya said.

"I hope so, it's now the Pet Store or maybe the Jewelry Store. Hey, the Carousel, that's where the old temple used to be, let's go there." Piper said.

"For the last time Piper, we're looking for a Codex Piece, we're not here to have fun." Zarya said.

"What's wrong with having a little fun? We're kids." Piper said.

"We're heroes, we don't have time to ride some stupid carousel. Focus for once." Zarya said as rage filled Piper's eyes.

"I AM FOCUSED!" She yells as she throws her disk which bounces off a shield and ricochets off multiple surfaces before Piper catches it. "You guys stink." Piper said walking off.

"Hey get back here." Zarya said but Piper ignores her.

"Piper wait, come back." Ryou said running after her.

"Great first Kymraw and then a Piper tantrum. Can this day get any worse?" Zarya groans when they heard a roar from the other side of the gate.

"I'm gonna say yes." Em cringes as they look to see a skeleton army on the other side of the gate.

"We are hopelessly outnumbered." Arkayna said.

"It's a good thing they're on the other side of that big strong gate." Barnabus said when the shield Piper hit with her ring falls on the lever making the gate open. "Oh my Griffin." Barnabus said as Choko rolled into a ball in fear.

"Okay let's not panic." Arkayna said as she, Zarya and Emerald drew their weapons.

"Ha! Barnabus Dingleknot laughs in the face of danger." He said when Dreadbane and Tazma walk in.

"Burn this mall to the ground and bring me their heads." Dreadbane orders.

"Eek. I want my retirement." Barnabus said running away.

Zarya, Em and Arkayna fire multiple blasts and arrows knocking away the skeleton army, but Dreadbane was able to deflect easily.

"You skeleton, Kymraw lead you to Mysticons. Kymraw want her reward." Kymraw said.

"So be it." Dreadbane opens his hand to reveal a Twinkly Mare making Kymraw squeal.

"Twinkly Mare!" Kymraw smiles taking the doll and running off.

Using this opening Zarya fires an arrow hitting Dreadbane knocking him to the ground.

Em swings her sword blasting two skeletons.

"There's too many of them." Em said.

"We need to retreat this place is crawling with baddies." Arkayna said when a skeleton soldier with no legs was literally crawling towards her.

Arkayna was about to panic when Choko rode in on a vacuum cleaner and sucked it up. "You clean up good Choko." Arkayna smiles when something flew right past her face. Looking over they saw Dreadbane with his sword drawn.

"Feel my wrath!" Swinging his sword multiple needles fly out. Summoning her shield Em blocks them.

"We need them alive my liege." Tazma said as she used her magic to make their shadows rise out of the ground.

Thinking quickly Arkayna holds out her hands. "Darkfog!" From her hands a could of black fog surrounds them, when the fog disappeared Dreadbane saw Arkyana, Zarya, Em and Choko making a run for it.

"After them! Don't let them escape!" Dreadbane orders.

"Don't worry they won't." Tazma smirks as she disappears into the shadows.

* * *

In another part of the mall Piper was drinking an Icee and mumbling to herself. "They always treat me like a little kid, but I'm not. I can be serious." Piper takes a sip and holds her head. "Brain…frozen. Whoa that was chilltastic." Piper shakes her head. "What was I saying? Oh yeah, totally serious."

"Piper wait up." Piper turns around to see Ryou running over. "We need to get back to the others. What if Kymraw comes back?"

"Apparently I'm not focused enough. No one seems to take me seriously." Piper said.

"I'm taking you seriously." Ryou said surprising her.

"R-Really?" She asks.

"Piper for as long as I've known you, you like to have fun, but when it counts you always come through." Ryou said.

Piper blushes softly at the compliment. "Thanks Ryou I needed that."

"Anytime, now why the Carousel?" Ryou asks.

"The riddle said it was place of peace and the Carousel is where the old temple used to be." Piper said as Ryou smiles picking it up.

"That might be where the Codex piece is, Piper you're awesome." Ryou smiles.

"Aw shucks. It's nothing big. Come on let's move." Piper said as she ran ahead with Ryou right behind her.

With Arkayna, Zarya, Choko and Em the 4 of them were running for their lives with the skeleton army right behind them.

"You do realize the undead can run forever." Zarya said.

"This way." Arkayna said leading them up an escalator. When they reached the top Arkayna blasts a vortex at the end of the escalator. "That should hold them for a bit."

Em watched as the army rode the escalator right into the portal and giggles before following them.

* * *

At the front of the mall Doug was jogging towards the mall singing the Twinkly Mare jingle when he noticed the open gate.

"Huh? Mall's open early today. Oh well, Twinkly Mare here I come!" Doug said running in when he noticed a burned Twinkly Mare laying on the ground. "A Twinkly Mare? Who did this to you? Monsters!" Doug sobs dropping to his knees.

* * *

Back with Arkayna, Em and Zarya the three of them were trying to figure out the riddle.

"A peaceful place, reverential room. I stand alone in fiery bloom." Arkayna chanted the riddle.

"Man I am so not good at riddles." Em groans.

"Piper's not answering. She's probably goofing off at the Carousel." Zarya said trying to call her.

"Wait the carousel? What used to be there before?" Arkayna asks.

"The old temple." Zarya said.

"Wait that's it! A reverential room, the codex must be at the Carousel!" Arkayna said when Tazma appeared in front of them.

"The carousel, thanks for the tip Mysticons." She smirks.

The three of them tried to attack, but Tazma used her magic to bind the three of them with their own shadows.

* * *

At the carousel Ryou and Piper were looking around for clues.

"Hard to believe this used be an old temple." Ryou said examining the statues nearby.

"We gotta find the Codex piece Ryou." Piper said when they heard footsteps.

"Quick this way." Ryou said leading her behind a statue. Looking over they saw Dreadbane, Tazma and the skeletons arrive.

"Search the perimeter." Dreadbane orders as the skeletons fanned out.

"We can't take them alone, we need to find Arkayna, Em and Zarya." Piper said.

"Found them." Ryou points the three of them being tied to one of the statues.

"This just got harder." Piper gulps.

"I stand alone in fiery bloom?" Tazma said trying to figure out the riddle.

"Perhaps if we set the room on fire the codex will reveal itself." Dreadbane suggests.

"What is with you and setting things on fire? Wait the one with the flame brand." Tazma said as they went to look for the codex.

"We need to save them." Ryou whispers.

"Don't worry I have the perfect planny-poo." Piper said looking at the manhole right under them.

"Piper you are on a roll today." Ryou smiles when suddenly his glyph started to ring making the skeletons turn towards them and making Ryou and Piper panic. "Not a good time Doug." Ryou whispers.

"What's going on? Where are you?" Doug asks.

"I don't have time to explain just meet us at the carousel." Ryou whispers.

When the skeleton soldiers turn around the statute to attack them they see that Ryou and Piper had disappeared, looking around they didn't notice the manhole sliding back into place.

* * *

At the bike rack Doug was untying the griffins.

"Just hold tight girls, and guy." Doug said looking at the griffins when he heard teeth chattering. Looking down he saw Barnabus hiding under Arrow in fear. "Hey Goblin dude." Doug calls out making him crawl out in fear.

"Please don't hurt me. The name's Barnabus, mall security." He said.

"Oh that's perfect, I think the Mysticons need our help." Doug smiles.

"Uh yeah about that." Barnabus rubs the back of his head nervously.

"Come on Barnabus it's time to goblin up. It's go time." Doug said before laughing. "I'm sorry I just always wanted to say that, come on follow me." Doug led the griffins towards the carousel.

* * *

Tazma and Dreadbane were looking at the statue with the fire trying to figure out the riddle.

"Within fiery bloom?" Tazma said.

"It must be in the statue, maybe if I rip its arm off." Dreadbane rips the statues arm off with ease.

"How does that help?" Tazma asks.

"You're overthinking it." Dreadbane said.

"You're underthinking it." Tazma glares.

"Fantastic, how are we gonna get out of this one?" Zarya asks.

"Ryou and Piper are still out there." Em said as Choko chirps in agreement.

"Hope you have a good a plan Ryou." Zarya sighs.

"Caliban!" Ryou's voice echoed from the manhole as he, Caliban and Piper burst out of the manhole and took out the skeletons surrounding their friends.

"Nice work Pipes." Zarya said as Ryou cut them free.

"Nice work? Nice work she says. If you had listened to me from the beginning, we wouldn't be in this mess." Piper said.

"What do you want me to say I'm sorry?" Zarya asks.

"Wake up and smell the Dragon Lotuses!" Piper growls in anger.

"Girls quiet down." Ryou said when Piper gasps.

"Wait, that's it that's it. I love you. You and your angry wangry cheeks. I stand along in fiery bloom." Piper said hugging Zarya before pointing to the Dragon Lotus at the top of the carousel.

"A Dragon Lotus." Arkayna smiles.

"They built the carousel around the temple's last remaining column." Em said as Piper made her way up the carousel. When she reached the top she felt around for a switch, moving a panel the lotus opens up revealing a piece of the codex piece as well as something else.

Piper's eyes widen to see an amulet float down into her hands. "It's beautiful. I did it!" Piper cheers shooting glitter into the air getting Dreadbane and Tazma's attention.

"Uh oh." Ryou said.

"Not good." Piper said as she quickly ran to grab the codex piece.

"Destroy them, Breaker!" Dreadbane pulls out an amulet and the armored 4-armed bear appeared.

"Rise, Lilith the Queen!" Tazma's amulet glowed as the Egyptian Queen with bat wings and 8 legs appeared.

Lilith flew up towards Piper and swings her claws knocking Piper and the codex to the ground.

"The codex piece!" Arkayna gasps.

"Shadowy powers fill the sky with the most savage of steeds, the dark Pegasi!" Tazma chanted as the sky was filled with dark clouds and the pegasi on the carousel turn into dark pegasi.

From across the mall Doug and Barnabus saw the dark clouds forming in the skies.

"Uh…I'm outta here." Barnabus turns to walk away only to bump into Doug.

"No way buddy, the Mysticons need us." Doug said.

"I just want to finish my shift and retire. I'm a Mall Cop not a hero." Barnabus said.

"No you're not a hero and neither am I. We're like Twinkly Mare. Sure Twinkly Mare isn't one of the main heroes, but she supports them so they can fight the good fight. Everyone has a part to play Barnabus, no horsey is to small." Doug said holding out the burned Twinkly Mare he found.

"I'm sorry my on-eyed friend, but this horsey is too small." Barnabus said walking away.

Back with the Mysticons, Dreadbane and Skeletons hop on the backs of their dark Pegasi and took to the skies.

"Bring me the codex piece and destroy the Mysticons!" Dreadbane orders.

"Never!" Arkayna yells as she charged for the codex piece, but Dreadbane fired a blast from his sword knocking Arkayna back.

"You'll pay for that Dreadbane!" Em yells firing a blast from her sword only for a Pegasus to knock her to the ground.

Zarya and Piper tried to fight back but the dark pegasi were keeping them at bay.

Breaker and Lilith charged towards Ryou and Caliban who both drew their swords.

Breaker sprinted forward and rammed into both of them sending Ryou crashing to the ground and making Caliban go back into his amulet.

"Oh man I really wish I had another titan." Ryou said as he looks to see Tazma looking at him.

Letting out an evil laughter she uses her magic to tie up the Mysticons with their own shadows. "There all yours my liege." She said as Dreadbane flew down towards them.

"You are nothing Mysticons. You are cursed, you are whelps and the dirt beneath my boot. Prepare to meet your doom!" Dreadbane raises his sword when a Twinkly Mare is thrown knocking him off his steed and to the ground. "What was that?"

"Twinkly Mare!" Looking over they saw Doug and the griffins had arrived.

"What?" Dreadbane asks as Doug turned on his glyph and the commercial appears. "Stop! Stop! For the love of Lamia make it stop!" He whines.

"What? It's for a friend." Doug said when Tazma blasts Doug and the Griffins tying them up. "Sorry guys that's all I got."

As Dreadbane picks himself up a skeleton soldier walks over with the codex piece and hands it to him. "Finally." Dreadbane said.

"Alright Dreadpants let's get this whole doom thing over with." Zarya said.

"As you wish." Dreadbane said raising his sword.

"No horsey is too small for Twinkly Mare!" Looking up they saw Barnabus running along the mall walls and jumping down towards them.

"For Twinkly Mare!" Doug smiles.

Tazma was about to blast Barnabus with her magic when Barnabus shines his flashlight creating a bright light blinding her. "Aw! My eyes!" She screams as Barnabus crashes on top of Dreadbane knocking the codex piece out of his hands to the ground.

"Allow me." Barnabus picks up a fallen vacuum and walks over to the Mysticons. "This not only vacuums up evil magic it's also 60% off." Barnabus said as he vacuumed up the shaodws trapping them.

"We'll take him out from above, your grab the codex." Arkayna said as the girls ran towards their girffins.

"Think you can handle those titans?" Em asks looking at Ryou.

"Caliban's out all I have left is Kipperin." Ryou said when Piper remembers something.

"Don't worry backup is on the way." She said holding out the amulet she got when she found the codex making everyone's eyes widen.

"No way." Arkayna said as the amulet glowed.

"Come on out, Venadek!" Piper yells as a titan with two blades for arms and a scorpion like tail appeared next to Piper.

Ryou looks to Piper and gives her a big hug making Piper blush. "You are the best." Ryou said as he and Venadek turned towards Breaker and Lilith.

Piper shakes it off as the girls freed their griffins and took to the skies.

Lilith swung her nails hoping to slice them in half, but Venadek blocks it with his sword arms. Swinging his arms in Venadek slashes Lilith before stabbing her in the chest with his scorpion tail making her scream in pain before going back into her amulet.

Breaker was charging towards Ryou ready to slam him to the ground.

"Kipperin!" Ryou summons his green titan which wraps around his body allowing him to fly into the air to dodge it.

Ryou flew up before diving down towards the large bear. "Augerfrost!" Ryou blasts Breaker with blast of blue icy energy making the bear stagger back. Flying in Ryou slashes Breaker with his swords allowing Venadek to deliver multiple slashes making Breaker retreat to his amulet.

Smiling Ryou picks up Piper's codex piece. "I believe you've earned this!" Ryou said holding it out for her.

Piper swoops in and grabs. "Aw you're so sweet." Piper opens it and a Phoenix bracer appears on her right arm. "Let's celebrate! Fly Phoenix, fly!" Piper yells as an orange phoenix is fired from her bracer knocking both Dreadbane and Tazma to the ground.

As the dark clouds parted the dark pegasi fled for their lives.

"Hey don't be such scardey skeletons!" Piper said as everyone laughed. "My bracer and new titan are fabtacular!" Piper smiles as Venadek went back to the amulet.

"You did good kid, I guess we can be Mysticons and have fun." Zarya smiles.

"Darn tootin. Ms. Paisely loop de loop!" Piper said as she her griffin did as she said but Piper forgot to buckle in and fell off.

"Piper!" Ryou flew in and caught her in his arms. "Don't worry I got ya." He smiles.

Piper smiles as Ryou held her. "Guess I should have buckled in."

"Oh Piper." Ryou shakes his head.

* * *

After Dreadbane and Tazma had ordered a retreat the Mysticons, Doug and Barnabus were at the front gate of the mall.

"Doug Haderstorm, as a token of our adventure together I want you to have this." Barnabus said handing a new Twinkly Mare.

"A Twinkly Mare! Thanks, Barnabus." Doug smiles taking it.

"His friend is gonna love it." Arkayna said.

"Well I'm off." Barnabus said walking away.

"Fair ye well, enjoy ye old retirement." Em said in her knight voice.

"This was a day we got a new piece of the codex and a new titan, defeated Dreadbane and Tazma and protected the mall from destruction." Arkayna said.

Ryou looks over to see some destroyed areas of the mall some even had fires brewing.

"Well…most of it anyway." Ryou sweatdropped.

"Uh clean up on aisle 4." Em said.

"Don't look at me, I'm retired." Barnabus said driving off on a motorcycle.


	5. Knights of Mystic Mountain

**Chapter 5: Knights of Mystic Mountain**

 **Hey everyone I'm back. Now this location is my own original idea for the Mysticons to go on their first Seeker mission. I'm also bringing in a new Villian that I think many of you will like to see. Hope you like it. Please Review and Enjoy.**

Miles away from Drake City Ryou, Zarya, Piper, Arkayna, Emerald and Choko were walking through a town square with Sophie, Zhalia, Tecna and Musa leading them through it towards a large series of mountains behind them.

"Wow…this place looks so different from Drake City." Ryou said looking around.

"Welcome to Mystic Mountain." Tecna said.

"Man, this place is pretty cool." Zarya said as Choko chirps in agreement.

"So Sophie, want to tell us why you all decided to bring us here?" Em asks.

"It should be pretty obvious. You all need to find some Titans." Sophie said.

"Sweet. I hope I can find an awesome one." Zarya grins.

"Once I get my hands on a titan nothing will get the better of me." Arkayna said.

"I'd calm down if I were you princess finding a titan isn't easy." Sophie said.

"Well you do it all the time, how hard can it be?" Arkayna smirks as a tick mark appears on Sophie's head.

"I'll have you know being a Seeker is a very dangerous job." Sophie glares.

"Excuse me, but are you forgetting what I do?" Arkayna glares.

"Uh how about we focus on why we're here." Ryou suggests.

"I'm with Ryou on this." Em nods her head.

* * *

Making their way to the base of the mountain Tecna takes out her laptop and shows a series of statues of knights. "The Mystic Knights, an order of knights before the time of Mysticons who were in charge of keeping the peace. Each one had different traits and abilities. Our mission is to search the mountain and find the titans of those knights." Tecna said.

"Even so, do you know how deep that mountain is?" Em asks.

"Well we're not going to get anywhere just waiting out here." Zhalia said as they made their way towards the mountain.

Before entering Arkayna, Zarya, Piper, Em, and Ryou had changed into their Mysticon forms while Sophie, Zhalia, Musa and Tecna had changed into their spy outfits.

Upon entering they found themselves in what looked like a courtyard hidden inside the mountain.

"By the Hammer of Harmon, this is amazing." Em said looking around.

"Alright let's just get in find us some titans and go." Arkayna said.

Looking around the courtyard there were 3 paths for them to take. They were about to head towards one when they heard a scream.

"Augerfrost!" They turn to see a blue blast fly towards them.

"Lookout!" Arkayna fires a green fire ball canceling it out.

"Who dares attack us?" Em said in her knight voice.

"Oh, this is rich, are you supposed to be the new Mysticons?" Looking up they saw three girls looking down at them. One was dressed in dark blue and had long silver hair in a pony tail, one was dressed in red and had dark blue hair shaped like a storm cloud and the third had long brown hair dressed in purple. These were Icy, Darcy and Stormy otherwise known as the Trix.

"Been a long time Casterwill I see you finally expanded." Icy said smirking at Sophie.

"How'd you know we'd be coming here?" Tecna glares.

"We have our sources." Darcy said.

"And if you'll excuse we'll be taking those Titans." Stormy said as magic formed in her hands. "Touchram!"

A powerful force knocks Arkayna backwards to the ground as she picks herself up the Trix jump down towards them.

"Slamcannon!" Icy yells firing a large red blast

Ryou's eyes widen as it was heading right for him. Suddenly Sophie slid in front of him.

"Honorguard!" Sophie said as she made a barrier around her and Ryou deflecting the attacks.

"I owe you big time for that one." Ryou smiles.

"I'd be happy to teach you that one after this." Sophie said.

"Shadowknife!" Darcy yells as multiple violet glowing kinves flew towards them.

Piper counters by throwing her hoop knocking the knives away. "Oh yeah!"

"Taste my steel you vile villain." Em said in her knight voice as she swung her sword at Stormy firing a blast.

"Alright I'm getting bored." Stormy said.

"Let's go get those titans. Dragonfist!" Darcy yells as the Trix punch the walls making the roof crumble as it comes down on the Seekers and Mysticons.

"Everybody run!" Tecna yells as they made each made their way to the nearest exit. The first opening Piper, Em and Sophie were able to enter before the rocks came down blocking that one while Arkayna, Zhalia and Tecna entered the other.

Musa looked around to see the one more opening was left. "This way!" She said as she, Zarya and Ryou sprinted as fast they could just making it just in time.

But even though they escaped the Trix had big smiles on their faces. "Phase one: complete." Icy grins.

* * *

Down on corridor Musa and Zarya groaned as they picked themselves up.

"Whoo that was close, good eye Musa." Zarya said when Ryou picked himself up.

"I hope the others are okay." Ryou said.

"We better keep moving, no telling what might be down this path." Musa said as she led Ryou and Zarya down the path.

Little did they know a figure was watching them from nearby.

Making their way to an opening in the path they suddenly heard footsteps.

"Who's there?" Zarya said as she drew her bow, Ryou his swords and Musa had magic forming her hands.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I come in peace." A male voice said from the shadows.

"Come into the light." Musa said as the figure walked out to reveal a teenage boy about their age with blonde hair, brown eyes, and dressed in a red and brown t-shirt with a black jacket over and brown cargo pants.

"Who are you?" Ryou asks.

"Don't worry I'm a seeker like you guys. I work with Sophie Casterwill. My name's Nick Highwind." He said surprising them.

"Sophie never told me about you." Musa narrows her eyes.

"I'm one of Sophie's old recruits she found me a few years ago. Come on we have to find those Titans before the enemy does." Nick said.

"Well…we are in a hurry." Zarya said as Ryou nods.

As they continued down the path with their new ally Musa was eyeing him carefully.

* * *

Meanwhile Em was walking ahead of Sophie and Piper with the look of worry on her face.

"Oh my goblin what do I do? I need to find Arkayna and fast." Em panics.

"Is she always like this?" Sophie asks.

"More often than you think." Piper said.

"Hey Sophie, can I ask you something?" Piper asks.

"I suppose." Sophie said.

"Why do you and Arkayna get all mad face emoji whenever you're near each other?" Piper asks.

Sophie pauses as she recalls young versions of her and Arkayna glaring at each other as they were playing tug of war with a doll and another time when both of them were being lectured by the Queen.

"We don't exactly have the best history." Sophie said when Em came to a stop and was looking up in awe.

"What's up Em?" Piper asks when they saw a large statue of a knight looking down at them with a small pedestal below it. "Ooh now that's fabtaculor."

"It's one of the legendary knights of this mountain. We must be near a Titan." Sophie said.

"Perfect." All of them gasp as they look up to see Icy looking down from a higher ledge. "Then you won't mind if I help myself to it."

"Get lost Ice Queen! We were here first!" Piper said.

"Well whoever said I listened to the rules." Icy said pulling out an amulet. Freeze them Frostanna!" From the amulet a titan with long white hair, long nails, blue skin and ice forming around her feet appeared.

"Defend Sabriel!" Sophie said holding out an amulet as the female knight appeared.

Sabriel charges with her sword, but Frostanna blocks it with her long nails and pushes Sabriel backwards.

Em draws her sword while Piper readies her hoops.

"Augerfrost!" Icy yells firing a blast at Em who blocks it with her shield. Using her as a spring Piper throws her hoop, but Icy rolls out of the way as the hoop bounces back to Piper. Rushing forward Icy delivers a kick knocking Em into the leg of the statue.

"Em!" Sophie gasps. "You'll pay for that Icy." Sophie glares.

"You talk big but can you back it up? Boltflare!"

"Raypulse!"

Both Sophie and Icy fire their attacks colliding in the middle.

Frostanna swings her claws knocking Sabriel to the ground and charged with nails ready.

"Hang on! Back her up Venadek!" Piper yells as Venadek appeared and blocked the large nails with his sword hands and swats Frostanna away with its tail.

"Thanks for the save." Sophie smiles.

"I got your back." Piper said giving the thumbs up.

Near the statue Em slowly picked herself up and noticed the pedestal in the distance. Looking to her friends she saw Sabriel and Venadek were fighting off Frostanna while Piper and Sophie were struggling with Icy.

"I got to help them." Em turns to the pedestal to see an amulet placed in the middle of a round shield. "By the hammer of harmon." Em said as she reached out and grabbed the amulet causing a bright light.

Everyone looks over to see Em holding the amulet.

"Wahoo! She got it!" Piper cheers.

"No!" Icy yells in anger.

"Come to my aid! Ironsquire!" Em yells as an orange and steel-blue colored knight with a gigantic shield on his left arm appeared.

"Wow." Piper said in awe.

"Take her down!" Em orders as Ironsquire charged at Frostanna. Frostanna fires an ice beam attack, but Iron Squire raises his shield and deflects it as it continued moving forward eventually whacking Frostanna with its shield knocking it into the wall.

"Now Sabriel!" Sophie yells as Sabriel rushes in and stabs Frostanna sending it back to its amulet.

"Oh yeah we win!" Piper yells throwing her hoop knocking Icy to the ground.

"I hope the others are having better luck." Em said.

* * *

With Ryou, Zarya, Nick, and Musa the four of them enter a what appeared to be a throne room.

"Wow." Zarya said in awe as they looked to see statues of four knights around a table.

"The Knights of Mystic Mountain." Musa said.

"So cool." Ryou said walking up to one, but little did he know Nick had a smirk on his face.

"So tell me Mysticon Tactician, how is it you got to be one when history shows there's only 4 Mysticons?" Nick asks.

"I'm not a Mysticon I'm a Seeker." Ryou said looking for the amulet.

"Good to know! Boltflare!" Nick fires a blast at Ryou, but Musa blasts it away.

"I knew there was something off about you! Sophie keeps in contact with all Seekers and runs us by all the agents. Who are you, really?" Musa glares.

Nick smirks. "What happened is I was a Seeker, but Sophie and Zhalia thought my methods were too extreme so she kicked me out. Then I heard a newbie Seeker got to become a Mysticon, please I could be 10 times a better Mysticon than him." Nick said pointing at Ryou.

"What?!" Ryou said in shock.

"You can't really expect us to believe we'll let you do this." Zarya said readying her bow.

"No, but maybe with the help of my teammates." Nick smirks.

"You teamed up with the Trix?" Musa said in shock.

"They understand what it means to hold nothing back in battle. I chose the winning side. Rip them apart! Fire Blade! Maruader!" Nick pulls out an amulet and from it a ninja dressed in red and yellow with flames coming out of his head appeared and a titan whose body is wrapped in a dark cloak with a strange mask covering its face.

"Lunar, Solar, aid us in battle!" Musa said as two fairies appeared, one surrounded itself with flames while the other glowed blue.

Ryou draws his swords while Zarya draws her bow.

"Ready?" Ryou asks.

"I got your back." Zarya said as they charged.

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of the cave Arkayna was firing multiple green fire balls at Stormy and Darcy as Tecna and Zhalia were firing multiple spells at them.

"Bring the darkness! Incubane!" Darcy said as a titan with goat horns and hooves appeared.

"Come forth Maelstrom!" Stormy said as a green djinn titan appeared with its lower half being a tornado.

Maelstrom gets in front of them and holds out his arms absorbing Arkayna's attacks.

"What the?" Arkayna said shocked as Incubane fires multiple red beams knocking Arkayna and Tecna backwards.

"That titan can absorb spells, so let's try a different approach." Zhalia said pulling out an amulet. "Fight for lady, Kilthane!" From the amulet Zhalia's knight appeared.

"Give us a hand, Fan Dancer!" Tecna said as a female titan with a white mask covering her face and red samurai armor appeared. In her hands were two white war fans.

The 4 titans rushed at each other and clashed. Incubane was firing multiple beams but Fan Dancer was using her fans to deflect them while Kilthane raised its shield blocking Maelstrom's punches.

'I need to find a way to help.' Arkayna thought when she spotted a pedestal and on it a lance was sticking out of it, from the lance something glowed. 'That's it!' Arkayna's eyes widened as she sprinted towards the lance.

Looking over Stormy saw Arkayna and rushed over. Meeting the middle both of them grab the lance at the same time.

"Get lost! I got this first!" Akrayna pulls.

"Tell that to someone who cares!" Stormy said pulling back.

Both of them glare as magic forms in their hands.

"Dragonfist! / Venomhand!" Both attacks meet in the middle and try to push the other back.

Arkayna growls in determination. 'I can't let her get that Titan. I need it if I'm gonna save my parents.' Arkayna thought.

Responding to her feelings the amulet started to glow brightly surprising Arkayna and Stormy before a blast shot out knocking Stormy backwards.

"The titan…it's reacting to her." Stormy said in shock.

"Show no mercy, Freelancer!" Arkayna yells as a knight with a long lance in one arm and a big shield in the other appears.

"Hmm not bad Dragon Mage." Zhalia said.

Freelancer charges at Incubane who was firing multiple beams at it. Jumping up into the air Freelancer throws his lance impaling Incubane making it retreat to the crystal.

Stormy and Darcy growl to see they only had one titan left while the Seekers had 3 staring them down.

"I suggest you Trix give up if you know what's good for you." Zhalia glares.

Darcy glares as darkness forms in her hands. "Darkfog!" Darcy creates a cloud of darkness and when it disappeared both of them were gone.

"They got away! We have to go after them!" Arkayna said.

"No, we can't." Tecna said.

"What? Why not?" Arkayna asks.

"Because we have to find the others and find the last Titans. If they get their hands on even one it could spell trouble for everyone." Zhalia explains.

"Wow…being a Seeker is harder than I thought." Arkayna realized.

"Guess you owe Sophie an apology." Zhalia smirks.

"Don't push it." Arkayana growls.

Zhalia and Tecna chuckle as they left the room.

* * *

In the other room Luna and Solar were firing multiple sun and moon blasts around the room as Fire Blade used its acrobatic skills and jumps over them slicing them both at the same making Musa flinch in pain as they return to her.

"Musa!" Zarya gasps.

"Look out!" Musa yells as Zarya turns to see Marauder rushing towards her.

Zarya jumps backwards and fires her arrows keeping Marauder away from her.

As Ryou looks around he spots an amulet wrapped around a great sword in the middle of the room. Grinning he rushed towards it only to be kicked in the face by Nick who grins grabbing the amulet.

"Sorry Mysticon, but this one is mine." Nick said holding it up hoping to summon the Titan, but nothing appeared. "What? Why won't you work?" Nick asks furiously as Ryou picks himself up and holds up a sword.

As Marauder made its way towards Zarya she was backed up to where she stood in front of a chest. Marauder swings his arm at Zarya making her jump back and stumble on the chest.

"Boltflare!" Musa yells blasting Marauder getting its attention.

Zarya picks herself up and notices an amulet gleaming in the chest. Grinning Zarya picks it up. "Hey ugly!" She yells getting Marauder's attention. "Get a load of this! Go wild, Wolf Knight!" Zarya said as a large wolf in red armor appeared and let out a howl.

Nick looked at her eyes widen in shock. "Another Titan, but then this one must be a copy." He said as he drops the amulet to see Wolf Knight rushed towards Marauder and rams into it sending it back to the amulet.

"Oh yeah take that!" Zarya cheers when Fire Blade slashes Wolf Knight making it flinch in pain.

"If I can't have that Titan I'll just take it! Raypulse!" Zarya looks to see Nick had fired a large blast towards her, but didn't have time to react.

"Zarya!" Time slowed down for her as she watched Ryou jumped in front of the attack and takes the spell for her and falls to the ground.

"Ryou!" Zarya said horrified while Musa watched in shock.

'He didn't even hesitate, he just rushed in…he's amazing.' Musa thought as Zarya growls in anger.

"YOU JERK!" Zarya draws her bow and fires multiple arrows at Nick. "Honorguard!" A barrier appears around Nick protecting him while Wolf Knight rushed at Fire Blade who swung his katanas at him.

Ryou groaned weakly as he looked to see the amulet Nick had dropped was only a few feet away. Crawling over he reached for the amulet and when he did a bright light shined as a memory came back to him.

"Alright Ryou, try again." That familiar male voice said.

A young Ryou looks to see the figure was much clearer now, he couldn't see his face, but he was wearing what appeared to be a trench coat.

"But how come I can't summon it like you do?" Young Ryou asks looking at Kipperin's amulet.

"You see Ryou all Titans judge the people wielding them and judge whether they're worthy enough to use them. It's like trying to make a new friend." He said.

"Man, why is all of this so hard and confusing." Young Ryou groans when the man put a hand on Ryou's shoulder.

"Well if it was easy then anyone could be a Seeker." He said as the memory ends.

Ryou tightens his grip around the amulet as Zarya and Musa faced Nick and Fire Blade.

"Hey!" Ryou said getting their attention.

"Ryou." Zarya smiles seeing him okay.

"Wait how did you unlock that titan when I couldn't?" Nick asks in shock.

"Simple…because you're not worthy. Help us out, Cavalier!" Ryou yells as from the amulet a knight with two large bat like wings coming out of his back and his hands were two flame swords.

Fireblade turns to see Cavalier fly towards him and the two titans clash swords as flames erupted from both of them.

When the two of them lock swords trying to push the other back Wolf Knight grabs Fireblade from behind allowing Cavalier to stab him sending him back to the amulet.

As Nick was distracted Zarya sweeps his leg knocking him to the ground. Nick looks up to see Zarya and Ryou glaring down at him.

"Dragonfist!" Both of them said as they punched Nick sending him tumbling into the wall.

Nick groans in pain as he picks himself up slowly when suddenly the Trix came out of the door behind him.

"Come on we're leaving." Icy said.

"What? But I can—"

"Now." Icy repeated.

"I'll get you for this Mysticon Tactician, that title will be mine." Nick growls before leaving with the Trix.

* * *

Soon everyone was outside the mountain and were showing off their new amulets.

"Sweet! We all have Titans! This is like super fabtacular!" Piper smiles.

"Yeah, but with the Trix we also have new enemies. What do we do about them?" Em said.

"We beat them, just like we will with Dreadbane." Arkayna said.

"For once I agree with you." Sophie nods.

"Come on let's get back to Drake City." Zhalia said as they started walking away.

Ryou was about to follow when Zarya reached out and grabbed his hand.

"Hey uh Ryou listen I uh really want to thank you for saving me back there." Zarya said nervously. "Why'd you take the blast for me?"

"I don't really know, I guess I just didn't want to see you get hurt. I wanted to keep you safe." Ryou said making Zarya blush slightly before she smiled.

"Thanks Ryou." Zarya leans in and pecks him on the cheek making Ryou blush before she walked ahead catching up with everyone leaving Ryou alone.

"Out of everything today, that was the biggest surprise." Ryou said holding his cheek.


	6. Eye for an Eye

**Chapter 6: An Eye for an Eye**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. For this one I decided to get a little creative and use something else for those who have seen the episodes. My own little twist. I hope you like what I planned. Please Review and Enjoy.**

Ryou, Zarya and Piper were leading Arkayna, Em, Sophie, Zhalia, Tecna and Musa through the undercity of Drake City.

"Welcome to the Undercity girls." Zarya said leading them to what looked like a giant engine.

"By the Hammer of Harmon." Em said in awe.

"Amazing." Tecna said wanting to examine it.

"Uh yeah it's nice." Arkayna said not sure what to say.

"More like awesome. Piper and I grew up on these mean streets and then almost 2 years ago we found Ryou and became the team we are today." Zarya said walking ahead.

"What were you doing before you met Zarya and Piper?" Sophie asks.

"I'm not really sure." Ryou shrugs.

"You see when we found Ryou he had amnesia. He didn't know anything except his name." Piper said surprising everyone but Zarya and Choko.

"I know it sounds tragic, but lately pieces seem to come back to me." Ryou said when Em tosses her drink into what she thought was a dumpster but was actually a garbage eating creature startling her, Arkayan and Sophie as it burped in front of them.

"Excuse you, she is the princess." Em said offended.

"None of that matters down here." Ryou calls out.

"Well it should." Em sticks her tongue out and blows raspberries, but the creature does it back and sprays slime on her. "So gross."

Making their way through the stands Zhalia sniffs the air.

"Hey what smells good?" She asks.

Ryou, Piper and Zarya sniff the air and big grins appear on their faces. "Snork balls!" Running to a stand a large creature with a big nose Ryou walks up and high fives him.

"9 orders please Schnechtacus." Ryou said.

Schnechtacus nods in his language and hands them 9 sticks of two pink pong ball sized treats.

"Wow these are delicious." Musa said finishing hers.

"And he just gives these for free?" Zhalia asks.

"Well helped Schnecs out of a jam once and he paid us back with a lifetime of free food." Ryou smiles.

"I'm detecting hints of green tea and mango." Arkayna said.

"Whatever it is. It takes like home. Another round Schnecs." Zarya said as he smiles before shooting more Snork balls out of his nose.

"Oh my goblin." Arkayna said as she and Sophie were grossed out by this and almost hurled.

"Newbies." Zarya smirks when a boy with a black beanie walks up behind her.

"Look who's back in the hood." He said before pushing Zarya to the ground. "Guess we're not good enough for you anymore."

"Hey leave her alone." Tecna said as Zarya reached for the Snork balls.

"Here let me get that for you." He steps on one spray the juice onto Zarya's face.

"Mathis." Zarya growls.

"See ya later Egghead." Mathis said grabbing some Snork balls. "Put it on my tab!" He said running off.

"Wow what a gentleman." Musa said sarcastically.

"Who was that guy?" Zhalia asks.

"That's Mathis, he's nothing but a bully." Ryou growls.

"He's been tormenting Zarya since forever. He used to throw eggs at her head." Piper said.

"That's why he calls her egghead. That's funny." Em said as everyone glares at her. "But mean, more mean than funny. Sorry."

"Don't let him get to you Zarya." Ryou said.

"Ryou's right he isn't worth it." Sophie said.

"He probably does it just so he can get a reaction out of—Zarya?" Arkayna said as they look to see Zarya was gone.

As Mathis walked down an alley Zarya was in her Mysticon Ranger form and following him from the rooftops.

"You'll get yours Mathis." Zarya pulls back her bow and was about to fire at him. "I got you in my sights." She fired an arrow, but a green fireball intercepts it. Looking up he saw Arkayna standing across from her. "Seriously? I had the perfect shot."

"Let it go Zarya." Arkayna said causing Zarya to growl.

* * *

Back at their place Arkayna and the others were sitting down trying to talk to Zarya about her actions.

"I was just gonna zap him a little." Zarya said.

"Look I don't love being the bady guy." Arkayna said.

"You love being the bad guy." Zarya said.

"We're Mysticons and Seekers, we don't do revenge." Arkayna said.

"She's right Zarya. In our situation we have to be the bigger people." Sophie nods.

"Ooh better not tell them about your list." Piper said.

"List? What kind of list?" Tecna asks.

"You know people who pick on me, pick on others." As Arkayna turns around her hair flicks Zarya in the face. "People who flick their hair. You know people I'd like to get even with, a little eye for an eye." Zarya said.

"Seriously? For hair flicking?" Arkayna asks.

"She can't honestly have one?" Musa asks.

"She does." Ryou nods.

"Alright you're off the list but Mathis isn't." Zarya said.

"Let go of the anger. In the worlds of the great philosopher cyclops Polythinkmeous: An eye for an eye will leave the whole world blind." Em quoted.

"Wise words." Tecna nods.

"Of course he'd say that, he only had one eye." Zarya said.

"Alright I think we need some rest." Musa said standing up.

"Good call." Ryou agreed.

"Yeah you're not fun when you're grumpy Big Z. Good night little C." Piper said putting a sleeping cap on Choko. "Night R buddy." She said hugging Ryou. "Sleep tight oh dwarf of my heart." Piper said hugging Em.

"Wow, that's on squeezy hug." Em said.

"I bid you goodnight Lady Casterwill and fair princess." Piper bows to Arkayna and Sophie. "Til tomorrow brave Seekers." She said to Zhalia, Musa and Tecna. "Goodnight, goodnight, goodnight." Piper sang before going to bed.

"Goodnight." Musa said as she and Tecna went to their rooms.

"Night." Sophie said as she and Zhalia got up.

"Sweet dreams." Em said.

Arkayna and Ryou remain behind and walk up to Zarya.

"I'm too tired for a lecture." Zarya said not looking them in the eye.

"Zarya I know how annoying Mathis is, but you gotta let this go." Ryou said concerned.

"We're Mysticons Zarya, we have lots of powers, not to mention our titans and the spells in Codex. We can't use them irresponsibly." Arkayna said as Zarya eyed the codex pieces for a second.

"Alright fine, I won't use my powers to settle scores." Zarya said.

"Thank you. And thanks for the tour of the Undercity it was really…fascinating." Arkayna said before leaving.

"Night Z, night Choko." Ryou said walking away.

"Night." Zarya said as Ryou turned off the lights.

Once he was gone Zarya looked at Arkayna's piece of the Codex and walks towards it only to be stopped by Choko who chirps telling her no.

"Get off you little fozball." Zarya said tossing Choko back onto the couch. "I promised them I wouldn't use my powers. I didn't say anything about this." Zarya scans the codex when until she reaches the middle and finds an amulet with a description.

"Whoa, what's this? Fenris, the Titan of Revenge. He sounds perfect." Zarya takes the amulet out and holds it up in the air. "Come on out, Fenris!" Zarya waited but nothing happened. "Fenris! Fenris?" Zarya looked at the amulet only to see nothing was happening. "Uh stupid amulet. You're on my list too codex." Zarya closes the codex piece and puts it back where it was. "I'm hitting the hammock."

As Zarya left Choko was about to leave when he sees a bright light emanating from the codex piece.

Meanwhile down in the Undercity Mathis made his way to the statute of a dwarf and took out a can of spray paint unaware that a shadow was making its way towards him.

As Mathis was about to vandalize the statue when some drool dropped down onto his hat. Looking up he saw a large shadow glaring down at.

Mathis lets out a scream as the shadow leaps at him.

* * *

The next morning everyone was watching the news that showed Mathis hanging from the statue by his pants with an egg yolk on his face

"And although the victim was found at dawn it's taking authority figures quite some time to get him to safety." Medusa said.

"You're stalling on purpose!" Mathis said as the police were drinking coffee.

"Authorities say to be on the lookout for a hideous beast like assailant." Medusa said as Mathis's pants rip and he falls to the ground.

"Ah the sweet smell of jussstice." One of Medusa's snakes said.

"Best news ever! Who has egg on their face now?" Zarya asks when Arkayna clears her throat making her and everyone else in the room stare at Zarya. "What? He deserved it and if I met whoever did that to him, I'd buy them a lifetime supply of Snork balls." Zarya smiles.

"Oh really?" Ryou said crossing his arms.

"What? You think I did this to him?" Zarya asks.

"Yesterday you were all Mathis is on my list and now he's dangling from a statue." Arkayna said.

"With an egg on his face." Em adds.

"Bit of a coincidence don't you think?" Zhalia asks.

"Hey I couldn't have done it. I was in bed, awake listening to you snore." Zarya said pointing at Em.

"Oh my goblin, I snore?" Em asks shocked.

"Like an ogre. Anyway why am I defending myself? I didn't do it." Zarya said.

"Okay okay we believe you Zarya." Ryou said.

"He's right, besides you gave me your word and we know you always keep your promises." Arkayna said grabbing Zarya's shoulder.

"Uh yeah right. Hey aren't we supposed to be training?" Zarya asks.

"That's the spirit. Glad we had this chat." Arkayna turns around and her hair flicks hitting Zarya in the face.

Looking down Choko chirps as he walks towards her.

"I know Choko can you believe they thought I would go after Mathis?" Zarya asks as Choko crosses his arms and narrows his eyes. "What? The amulet was a dud and I'm not the only one who has it in for Mathis, lots of people do. I bet one of them did it. Yeah that's probably it. Phew. Now I can train with a clean conscience." Zarya said walking away.

In training it was a team battle. Ryou, Em and Zarya vs Arkayna, Piper, Zhalia and Doug.

"You're going down Princess." Zarya said as she fired multiple arrows at Arkayna, but she created a shield of energy.

Ryou took a fighting stance as he was blocking Zhalia's barrage of punches and kicks.

"Hyperstride!" Ryou's feet glow blue as he jumps backwards dodging a leg sweep.

Moving forward Doug readies a Warhammer. "Batten down the hatches because here comes the Hadderstorm!" Doug yells swinging it down at them.

Em throws multiple bombs hitting Doug causing him to hold his side in pain. "Oh for the love of lightning." Doug groans.

"Sorry. So sorry." Em said concerned.

"Don't apologize we're in a fight." Zarya said as she zapped Doug with a few arrows.

"Ouch! Face meet floor." Doug said as he passed out.

"Bullseye." Zarya said when from behind Ryou Garrion appeared and blasts him with a beam separating knocking him to the ground. "Ryou!" Zarya gasps when Piper, Arkayan and Zhalia jump on top of Doug.

"Cyclops shield!" Piper said as the three of them blast Zarya and Em knocking them to the ground.

"Green team for the win." Malvaron said as they cheered.

"Thanks for taking one for the team Doug." Piper said pecking him on the cheek.

Zarya sits up and spits out some pixie dust. "Way to decorate my insides Piper and no fair you had an extra guy."

"Someone's a sore loser." Arkayna said.

"Well you just got back on my list." Zarya said as Zhalia helped Ryou up.

"Sure as soon as you stop it with the hair flicking." Zarya said.

"Hair flicking? This is about hair flicking?" Arkayna said when Malvaron gets in between them.

"Okay Arkayna upstairs, get a little fresh air." He said as Arkayna turns around flicking her hair into Zarya's face making her angry.

"Zarya calm down." Ryou said getting in front of her. "Deep breathes."

Zarya panted angrily trying to calm down.

Up on the rooftop of the royal building Arkayna was writing in her diary.

"Dear Diary, I seriously don't get Zarya. I mean I try to be nice, but she totally hates me for some reason. The weird thing is I think we fight because we're so similar. It's almost like—" Suddenly Arkayana heard a scurrying sound. "Hello? Who's there?"

Suddenly Arkayna heard a growling sound as from the shadows a figure jumps out and lands in front of her. "What are you?!" Arkayna gasps as she sees a large wolf like creature was growling at her.

Arkayna lets out a scream as charged at her. Ducking out of the way of its claws Arkayna jumps behind a hedge as she transforms into Dragon Mage.

Jumping in the air Akrayna fires multiple green fire balls at the creature but it dodges all of them with incredibly fast speeds before smashing through the doors creating a giant hole.

"Come out and face me coward." Arkayna said readying her staff.

The creature jumps out and charges at her. Arkayna fires a blast but it jumps out of the way and rams into her knocking her to the ground. Arkayna tries to recover but the creature grabs her and throws her into the wall.

The creature was about to unleash what seemed like the final blow until Arkayna activated her bracer and used Unleash the Dragon sending the creature flying off the balcony and onto the roof of a building below.

Arkayna looks down to see the creature release a howl before making its escape.

"We're coming your highness." A guard's voice said as Arkayna quickly changed back to the normal. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Arkayna said as Gawayne appeared behind her and used her as a human shield.

"Seal the tower! Defend the King at all costs! Don't worry Sir Warmsalot, step sister is like an amazing human shield she's—" Arkayna elbows him knocking Gawayne to the ground. "The best."

* * *

Back at their base Arkayna was telling everyone what happened while Tecna was typing on a Holotome.

"It attacked me on my balcony. It felt so personal." Arkayna said as Em handed her a mug of Hot cocoa.

"How could this have happened?" Sophie asks curiously.

"I just wish I could've been there." Em said.

"Me too. I'm so mad right now! But your silky hair makes me happy." Piper said looking at Arkayna when Ryou and Zarya ran in.

"Ryou just told me Arkayna. Don't worry we'll find this thing and get you a little eye for an eye." Zarya said.

"Arkayna I know this is a lot to take in but what did this thing look like?" Malvaron asks.

"It was big and had large claws, it kinda looked like a wolf." Arkayna said when Tecna got a beep from her Holotome.

"Uh Arkayna, was this it?" Tecna said bringing up an exact image of the beast that attacked her causing Arkayna to gasp.

"That's it!" She points as everyone looks at the image.

"Fenris: Attack 4 Defense 4, size Large, Type Litho Titan Warrior." Tecna read aloud.

"I don't get it, that's an advanced level titan, what was it even doing?" Musa asks as Zarya cringes and Ryou notices.

"Is everything alright Zarya?" Ryou asks.

"Guys…I have something to confess." Zarya said.

A few minutes later Sophie opens the codex piece to reveal the titan Fenris was indeed active.

"Using anything from these pages is dangerous Zarya." Malvaron said.

"Yeah I'm starting to see that." Zarya said.

"Apparently this titan has taken on Zarya's whole revenge list." Zhalia said.

"Which apparently I'm still on since it attacked me." Arkayna glares.

"I may have added you." Zarya said showing them a list.

"Who else is on that list?" Musa asks reading. "Em?"

"What did I do something wrong? Oh my goblin I am so sorry." Em apologizes.

"You say sorry for everything." Zarya said.

"Wait, I'm one the list?" Zhalia said looking at it and glaring at Zarya.

"You and your titan Garrion won't knock it off with the sneak attacks." Zarya said.

"Well at least I'm not on the list." Piper said causing Zarya to cringe and Piper to gasp. "Wait. I am?"

"It's your pixie dust, that stuff gets everywhere." Zarya said coughing some up.

"Zarya what is wrong with you?" Sophie asks.

"Hey it's just little things and they are really annoying." Zarya said.

"But because of those little things we have a wild titan out to get most of us." Ryou said when he paused in realization. "Wait am I on the list?"

"What? No way Ryou." Zarya said nervously while Choko couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"We all better hurry, who knows what Fenris will do next." Musa said.

"Alright everyone it's magic hour." Arkayna said as they transformed while Ryou took out his amulet.

"Vigilante!" Ryou said as the titan merged with him. "Mysticon Tactician.

"Mysticon Dragon Mage!" Arkayna said.

"Mysticon Ranger!" Zarya said.

"Mysticon Knight!" Em said.

"Mysticon Striker!" Piper said.

Running through the city the Mysticons met up with the Seekers who were in their spy outfits waiting for them.

"Okay let's split up. Zhalia and I will hit Midtown, Em and Tecna will take the village, Piper and Musa you got Magi Mall, and you three." Arkayna said pointing to Zarya, Ryou and Sophie.

"Yeah uh look. I'm not really good at saying this but uh." Zarya was interrupted as Piper hugs her.

"Apology accepted." Piper smiles.

"Yeah, we forgive you." Ryou smiles joining in the hug.

"Didn't that feel good to get that off your chest? Come on, everyone hug!" Em said pulling everyone into a group hug.

"FYI Snork balls, totally going on my list." Arkayna smirks.

"Okay let's go find that titan." Ryou said determined as they all nodded in agreement.

Em and Tecna jump down on a ledge when they suddenly heard a scurrying noise down below.

Signaling for Piper and Musa the 4 of them readied their weapons and spells when they see a large shadow.

Jumping around the corner they expected Fenris only to reveal it was actually Choko eating a Snork ball.

"Choko?" Em said surprised as Choko scurried out of the way afraid.

"Oh I'm sorry little guy. We didn't mean to scare you." Musa said as Tecna picked him up.

"You just wanted a midnight snack, didn't you?" Piper smiles as Choko nods.

Piper was about to radio the others about Choko when some drool dropped onto her. "Ew." Looking up Piper gasps to see Fenris looking down at them.

A few buildings away Ryou, Zarya, Sophie, Arkayna and Zhalia were looking for any sign of Fenris when they heard a loud scream.

"I bet a portion of Snork balls they found the titan." Ryou said as his eyes widen.

"I'll take that bet." Sophie said as they rushed to their friends as fast as they could.

On the rooftops Piper, Em, Musa and Tecna were battling Fenris.

"Come forth Fan Dancer!" Tecna yells as she summons her fan wielding titan.

"Defend Ironsquire!" Em yells as she summons her shield wielding titan.

Both titans rush towards Fenris who jumps over them and dives towards Em and Tecna. Acting quickly Em summons her shield and blocks the attack.

"Uh I'm sorry if I made you mad." Em apologizes as Fenris releases a roar of rage.

"No that made it mad." Tecna cringes. "Fan Dancer!"

Fan Dancer rushes towards Fenris but Fenris grabs Fan Dancer by her arm and smashes her into the ground forcing her to return to Tecna.

Fenris then grabs Em by her shield and throws her across the building, but luckily Ironsquire caught her. "Thank you." Em smiles.

Fenris turns towards Piper and rushes towards her. Panicking Piper jumps onto some boxes and leaps over Fenris. "Pixie Blast!" Piper blasts Fenris with her Pixie dust but that just made it roar in rage.

"I think you made it angrier." Musa cringes. "Augerfrost!" Musa blasts Fenris with a blue blast causing it to cringe in pain before turning to her.

Musa bobs and weaves rolling out of the way until Fenris whacks Musa to the edge. Fenris was about to swipe his claws when from behind Garrion appears and blasts Fenris making it howl in pain before turning to the little titan extremely angry.

"Uh Zhalia, you probably shouldn't have done that." Musa said as Fenris let out an incredibly loud roar and charges at Zhalia ramming her into some pipes and swiping away Garrion sending him back to the amulet.

"Hey knock it off!" Fenris turns to see Zarya, Arkayna and Sophie glaring at it. "I order you to stop!" Fenris growls indicating no and charges. "Why isn't it listening to me? I summoned it?" Zarya asks as they dodge.

"Fenris is a high-level titan, it takes a lot of willpower to control it. We have to stop it! Hyperstride!" Sophie rushes towards Fenris and jumps delivering a double kick to its face allowing Arkayna to rush in.

"Boltflare" Arkayna blasts Fenris knocking it to near the edge. "Sophie, now!"

"Dragonfist!" Both rush towards Fenris with glowing fists but Fenris swats Arkayna away and grabs Sophie in its paw and slams her into the ground. Sophie watches in horror as Fenris pulls back its paw ready to swipe.

"Get away from her!" Fenris looks up to see Ryou flying in on Kipperin and tackling Fenris off the building and down into the alley below.

"Ryou!" Zarya and Piper said in shock as they and Choko jump after them.

Sophie slowly picks herself up and looks to Ryou and suddenly her heart started racing. 'What's going on?' She thought.

As Ryou and Fenris wrestle Ryou punches Fenris in the face with Dragonfist knocking it into the wall.

Growling in anger Fenris rushes at Ryou who tries to fly out of the way but Fenris grabs him by the leg and slams him into the ground causing Ryou to scream in pain as he ends up separating from Vigilante.

Fenris pulls back his claws to attack when suddenly out of nowhere Choko jumps onto Fenris's face causing it to roar in annoyance as Choko scratches and bites Fenris hoping to do some damage, but Fenris grabs Choko and throws him only to be caught by Piper as she and Zarya stood in between Fenris and an injured Ryou with scary glares on their faces.

"You want to get to him, you'll have to get to us." Zarya glares.

"Venadect!" Piper yells.

"Wolf Knight!" Zarya yells as the two titans appear.

Wolf Knight and Fenris glare as they rushed towards each other and grappled trying to push the other one back when Venadeck jumps above and slams its tail into Fenris knocking him back as Wolf Knight rams into him.

"Piper!" Zarya said readying her bow.

"Right!" Piper nods grabbing her disks.

As the two titans slam Fenris to the ground Piper and Zarya jump above and throw the rings and multiple arrows hitting Fenris multiple times before he was forced to retreat to his amulet in Zhalia's hands.

"You okay Ryou?" Zarya asks as she and Piper run over concerned.

"I am now…thanks to you two." Ryou said when Choko chirped. "Sorry, you three." He smiles petting the Foz.

* * *

The next day everyone was at the Snork balls stand and all of them were inhaling those things.

"I could eat these all day." Zarya smiles.

"I will eat these all day." Em smiles.

"Gotta admit, these things grow on you." Sophie smiles when they suddenly heard a familiar laughter.

"Uh oh here comes trouble." Arkayna said as Mathis walks over.

"Hey Mathis, what are you doing hanging around here? I don't see any statues." Zarya said as Mathis knocks her Snork balls out of her hand and stomps on them. "You know whatever dude." Zarya shrugs it off causing Mathis to growl.

"Egghead." He said storming off.

"Not bad Zarya." Zhalia said impressed.

"Way to be the bigger person." Tecna said when Mathis's pants magically dropped revealing his underwear causing everyone to laugh.

"Arkayna? Was that you?" Ryou smirks.

"I'll never tell." Arkayna smirks. "Schnechtacus hit me with a round of Snork balls, raw." She said surprising them.

Schnechtacus looks at her surprised and asks if she was sure.

"Oh yeah I'm sure." Arkayna nods as he fired three Snork balls from his nose into her mouth which Akrayna eats causing everyone to cheer until heard her stomach growling.

"Uh oh." Ryou said as Arkayna held her mouth about to puke and runs off.

"Another round Schnecs, I'm gonna go help the princess hold her hair back." Zarya said following her.

Ryou chuckles at this and turns to Zhalia and Sophie. "So, what do we do with Fenris?"

"Until Zarya is ready to control him we'll hold onto him for safe keeping." Zhalia shrugs.

"But at the rate you all are progressing, it should only be a matter of time." Sophie said.

"Who knows you all might become halfway decent Seekers someday." Zhalia smirks.

"Oh thanks." Ryou chuckles and Sophie couldn't help but smile at the happy look on his face.


	7. Heart of Gold

**Chapter 7: Heart of Gold**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. I'm pleased to say that this story has almost reached 5,000 views! I'm so glad you all like this so much. I hope you like what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy.**

In a valley away from Drake City many dwarves were working in a mine when suddenly the ground started to shake and the mine started to collapse.

"Let's get outta here!"

As they scrambled to get to the exit the ceiling came down on them, but just before the rocks buried them alive a green barrier surrounded them.

Looking to the entrance they saw the Mysticons, Choko and Tecna were protecting them.

"The Mysticons!" One gasped.

"Quick everyone out!" Ryou said as they fired at the rocks, so they could escape.

"This way quick!" Em said when she noticed one miner was still trapped inside. "Harrick." She gasps as she ran in and summoned her shield. "Come on let's go." Em said as she led him out.

"Yeah you got this." They all cheered as they neared the exit.

"Don't worry as long as my shield holds up, we'll be fine." Em said and right on cue the shield disappeared. "Uh oh."

As the ground shook a large boulder was about to come down on them.

"Freelancer, go!" Arkayna said summoning her titan who charges forward and slams his lance through the boulder splitting it in half.

"Phew, that was close." Piper said as they ran over.

"Thank you Mysticons all of Rudick's Hollow thanks you and you, I am forever in your debt Mysticon Knight." Harrick said.

"Not necessary, I was merely upholding my code of honor—"

"Quickly bring more jacks!" He said interrupting Em as they rushed in to keep the mine from collapsing.

"And you're gone. Okay." Em sighs.

Walking out all of them looked at the scenery.

"Wow, what a magical valley." Arkayna said.

"Yep, she's a beaut now up you go." Em said pushing Arkayna to her griffin.

"Whoa, hey what's the rush?" She asks.

"It's just Topaz and I are going to the…salon." Em said causing Tecna to raise an eyebrow.

"Really? You go to the salon?" Tecna asks.

"Yeah she's getting her feathers done and I'm getting my hair feathered." Em said as they climbed onto the griffins.

"Aw what a cute little towny poo." Piper said looking at a town in the distance.

"Wait a minute, Rudick's Hollow? Isn't that your hometown Em?" Zarya asks.

"The Jewel of the North." Em sighs.

"Oh my goblin I can't wait to see where you grew up. Let's go." Arkayna said.

"Last one there's a rotten Dragon egg." Ryou said as they flew off leaving Em behind.

"No guys wait! It's super boring!" Em said trying to stop them.

Little did they know underground in an area of the mine Dreadbane broke through the ground using a powerful drill.

"It should be here. General Tibion, find me that Solarite!" Dreadbane orders.

"Spectral Hand, dig!" A skeleton who had a ram's head helmet ordered.

As multiple skeletons grabbed drills and picks a grin formed on Dreadbane's face.

"Once we find that ore the Mysticons and Seekers will cower in fear." Dreadbane said.

* * *

Soon all of them had changed back into their regular forms and were standing in front of Em's house.

"This is so awesome. We get to meet your family." Arkayna said.

"Yeah I'm gonna check on the griffins, they don't like to be tied up in the woods—" Em tried to leave but Ryou stopped her.

"They'll be fine." Ryou said.

"Ding dong ding dong ding dong ding don ding dong, honey we're home." Piper said as she and Choko pressed the doorbell multiple times.

"If you're more scammers trying to sell me a fake forge!" The door opens to reveal a woman with orange hair, glasses a large hammer in her hands, this was Citrine Goldenbraid, Em's Mom but when she sees Em she gasps. "Great Garnets, Emerald!"

"Hey mom." Em cringes.

"Oh my and Princess Arkayna. Nobody told me we'd be getting a visit from the royal family. My hair!" Citrine rushed back inside her house and they heard lots of crashing and moving inside as she looked for her hair brush.

"Oh great goblins." Em groans as her mom comes out brushing her hair.

"It's an honor to be your presence your highness." She said.

"The honor is all mine." Arkayna smiles.

"Do I bow or curtsy?" Citrine asks.

"Mom." Em groans embarrassed.

"Oh etiquette be darned come here you." She said hugging Arkayna.

"Mom!" Em said even more embarrassed.

"Oh don't worry it's alright." Arkayna smiles.

"Curse that Dreadbane, what he did to your parents was just awful." Citrine said.

"Mom!" Em said not wanting her to bring it up.

"Thank you." Arkayna said.

"Em's home!" Looking over they saw two young dwarves running over one had blonde hair the other had brown hair.

"Everyone meet my brothers Halite and Ferrus." Em said.

"You smell funny!" Ferrus said.

"Oh yeah well you smell ugly!" Halite said.

Both twins fought until they noticed Piper.

"Hi." Piper waved causing them to scream.

"An Elf!" Both of them screamed as they ran inside.

"Set the table for our guests and use the good hammerware." Citrine said when they heard thunder and saw storm clouds come in. "Uh oh we all better get inside before that storm hits, it's so good to see you pootinkle just wait until your father gets home." She said hugging Em and walking inside.

Instantly all of them burst into laughter.

"Pootinkle?" Tecna laughs.

"That's hilarious!" Ryou said as they all made their way in.

"Yeah hilarious." Em groans.

Making their way inside bowls of soup were set up for them.

"This is delicious Mrs. Goldenbraid." Arkayna said.

"Ugh I'll take street food over home cooked any day." Zarya said.

"Don't be rude just taste it." Arkayna said.

"Fine." Zarya takes a sip and ends up downing the whole bowl. "So gross." She smiles causing Ryou to chuckle.

"Here want mine?" Ryou offers his bowl and Zarya takes it.

"It's great to finally meet all your friends Pootinkle." Citrine said when suddenly a small tremor caused the whole room to shake for a few seconds.

"What was that?" Tecna asks.

"Just the tremors." Citrine said.

"The tremors?" Em asks.

"We're learning to live with them. Nothing to worry about." Citrine said when they heard a flicking noise.

"Check it out Ferrus, an ear banjo." Halite said flicking Piper's ear.

"Yeah, yeah someone give me a beatbox." Piper said as both brothers started.

As Piper did her rap everyone but Em enjoyed it until a dwarf with a brown beard walked in, this was Malachite Goldenbraid, Em's dad.

"Hi Em's Dad." Piper said as Malachite grunted and walked past her.

"Wonderful Piper. Wasn't that wonderful Malachite?" Citrine asks but Malachite just grunted. "He's not a big fan of the rap."

"Or talking." Ryou whispers.

"Pootinkle stopped by with her friends, we're in the presence of royalty dear. Oh, it feels like only yesterday you were leaving to go work at the palace, how's that going?" Citrine asks.

"Oh, uh it's great, real great, but maybe we should talk about something else like soup." Em said causing Malachite to raise an eyebrow.

"Oh, don't be so modest, Em is the best we've never had a better Griffin wrangler." Arkayna said causing Malachite to do a spit take.

"Oh, I'm sure it's very exciting with all the uh feathers." Citrine said but Malachite bangs his hands on the table and storms out.

"What I'd say?" Arkayna asks.

"I need to get some fresh air." Em said walking out.

"Best family dinner ever." Zarya said.

Outside on the front porch Em was sitting down when Arkayna walks out.

"Hey, everything alright?"

"I was so embarrassed for my big city friends to see the home I came from, but it turns out my dad is even more embarrassed of me." Em said as Arkayna sat down next to her.

"I'm sure he's not, go talk to him." Arkayna said.

"Not sure if you noticed but my dad isn't really big on conversations." Em said.

"All I know is I'd give anything to talk to my parents again, it's worth a try." Arkayna said.

* * *

In the mines General Tibion walks to Dreabane with a large sphere.

"More titanium my liege." He said but Dreadbane threw it into a skeleton in frustration.

"We must find the cavern, I must have the Solarite." Dreadbane demands.

"But only the dwarves know its true location." Tibion said.

"Then I suppose we'll need a dwarve." Dreadbane said.

"But they guard the secret of the Heart of Gold with their lives."

"Then let's see how many lives it's worth to them." Dreadbane said laughing evilly.

* * *

Back at Em's house Malachite was working on a jack in the basement when Em walks in.

"Hey dad, wow I thought dragons were hoarders. Trying to reinforce the jacks to protect the mines from the tremors? A little grease will help a lot." But Malachite merely grunts as he and Em lift the jack. "Hey where's my old mech, she was a beast. I mean Solarite drill was a real game changer." Em said but her father grunted again. "Uh a ¾ incher should do the trick. If that power cuppler hadn't failed, we would have won that contest for sure."

"By the hammer of harmon work you blasted piece of junk!" Malachite said hitting the jack until it worked.

"Hey he speaks." Em smiles thinking she made progress.

"I sold the mech for scraps, after you left." Malachite glares.

"Dad, I know you don't approve of what I do, but I think if you saw me at work, you'd be pretty proud." Em said, but Malachite just grunted.

"That's not a real ¾ incher, a real engineer would've known that." He said.

"Okay I'm just gonna put it in the I don't care and I'm outta here wrench pile. Happy engineering!" Em said storming out.

"Em wait." Malachite tries to follow but hits his foot on the toolbox. "By the Hammer of Harmon!" He cursed as Em left and Harrick walked in.

"Stubborn old piece of coal." Em grumbles.

"Teenagers. You okay brother?" Harrick asks walking in.

"Let's just get to the mine." Malachite groans.

Running to the forest Em climbs on Topaz and took off.

"Come on Topaz, visiting here was a bad idea. Let's go home." Em said as they flew away.

Back at Em's house Ryou was looking at the family photos with Zarya.

"Wow, Em's had quite the childhood." Zarya said.

"Yeah." Ryou nods before feeling a little envious. 'I wonder if my family's still out there?'

Nearby Citrine was showing Arkayna how to engrave Solarite with Tecna observing nearby.

"Amazing is that real Solarite?" Tecna asks.

"Yep, fresh from the mine. You're doing great Arkayna, my mother taught me to carve Solarite when I was your age." Citrine said as Arkayna accidentally broke a piece off."

"Oh bug bears I'm so sorry. I still feel bad for ruining dinner." Arkayna said.

"You couldn't have known." Citrine said.

"Okay, Em looks pretty cute in this one." Zarya said showing them all a picture of a young Em on her father's shoulder holding a trophy.

"Aww." Arkayna and Tecna said.

"Em and her dad used to be so close. It broke his heart when she left to go the city." Citrine said.

"I don't blame him being here seems…nice." Ryou smiles.

"If I grew up here, I'd never leave." Zarya said causing Arkayna and Tecna to smirk.

"Well look who seem to have a soft spot for all this." Tecna said.

"Huh? What? I mean it's alright, those tremors are pretty annoying." Ryou said.

"And not to be mean but your soup—" Before Zarya could finish Citrine hugged them both stopping her. "Never mind." Zarya said as Choko joined in the hug.

"Her dad had big plans for the family business, Malachite and Daughter." Citrine said.

"There's always Malachite and Sons." Arkayna said when they saw Em's brothers having a burp off with Piper.

"Somehow I don't see that as something that could happen in the future." Tecna said.

"Agreed." Ryou said.

"Come on is that all you got?" Piper asks not impressed.

"Ooh, the elf's talking trash." Halite said.

"She thinks she got game." Ferrus mocks.

Piper took a deep breath and released a loud burp as a tremor hit causing the room to start shaking.

"Whoa." They said in awe.

"Ooppsie, I think I broke the valley." Piper said worried.

"I don't think that was you Piper." Ryou said.

"He's right, it's just another tremor." Citrine said when an alarm went off causing her to gasp. "There's trouble in the mines, you all stay here!"

"Dad!" The twins said before following their mother out.

"Come on, it's magic hour." Arkayna said as they all nod.

"Mysticon Dragon Mage!" Arkayna said as she transformed.

"Mysticon Ranger!" Zarya said.

"Mysticon Striker!" Piper said.

"Vigilante!" Ryou said summoning his titan before merging with it. "Mysticon Tactician!"

Meanwhile with Em, she and Topaz were on their way back to Drake City.

"I shouldn't have come back Topaz, my dad didn't understand me before and he doesn't understand me now. And I'm so sick of his grunting!" Em said when she got a glyph. "Hey what's up?"

"We're heading to the mine! There's been a cave in!" Arkayna said as they ran to the mine.

"Cave in? Wait, where's my dad?" Em asks.

* * *

In the mine, Malachite and Harrick were running to the entrance as the mine was caving in.

"I won't make it, save yourself." Harrick said but Malachite grunted meaning no.

Pulling him up the two of them race to the exit when a large boulder was about to crush Malachite. "Raypulse!" Two beams shot out destroying the boulder.

Looking over he saw the Mysticons run over.

"By the hammer of harmon." Malachite said shocked.

"Come on we gotta move!" Tecna said calling from the exit.

Turning to the exit Harrick runs out just as the cave collapses trapping them inside.

"Please tell me there's a backdoor." Zarya said but Malachite grunted no.

Suddenly the ground started to shake as they heard a loud noise.

"Another tremor!" Piper gasps in fear when the noise got closer.

"That's no tremor." Arkayna realized as Dreadbane and the skeletons burst through the wall.

"What a pleasant surprise. Bring me the dwarf, I'll deal with the Mysticons." Dreadbane grins.

"I'd like to see you try bone face!" Arkayna said as she jumped in the air and fired multiple blasts at him, but Dreadbane reflects them back knocking Arkayna to the ground.

Zarya draws her bow and fires a blast but Dreadbane deflects it with his sword before throwing it at a stalagmite causing it to fall on Zarya's cape trapping her.

"Bring the dwarf!" Dreadbane said as two skeletons grabbed Malachite.

"You put that grumpy old dwarf back!" Piper was about to throw her hoop when General Tibion grabs her hoop before she could throw it and punches Piper into the wall. "Aw look at all the pretty little griffins." Piper said before she passed out.

Ryou growls as he looks to see the skeletons, titan and Dreabane staring him down.

"I'd love to stay and fight but I have other business elsewhere." Dreadbane said throwing Piper and Malachite to the back of his drill before taking off causing the ceiling to shake.

"That's not good!" Arkayna said.

"When is it ever good for us?" Zarya asks as Dreadbane destroys a jack on the way out causing the ceiling to come down on them.

Outside the mine Em transforms into Mysticon Knight as she ran to the mine. "I'm coming dad!" When she saw the mine had collapsed, she gasps. "No! No!" Em tries to pull the rocks away but nothing worked.

"It's no use I've tried everything." Tecna said running to her with some mine workers.

"It's no use, the only thing that could cut through that is a solarite drill." A miner said causing Em to narrow her eyes.

Down in the mine Dreadbane had Malachite chained up with his drill pointed right at him.

"Now tell me, where is the Heart of Gold?" Dreadbane asks firing a laser at Malachite, but all he did was grunt. "So noble, tie up the Mysticon." Dreadbane orders as they chain Piper next to him. "Let's see if this secret is worth another person's life."

As Piper regains consciousness, she looks in fear to see the drill turned towards her.

"Wait! I'll show you the way." Malachite said in defeat.

"Excellent." Dreadbane grins.

* * *

At Em's house Em and Tecna ran down the basement.

"Look around for a solarite drill, it has to be around here somewhere." Em said as they shuffled through the junk when Tecna came across a large cloth.

Pulling it down she found a large ruined mech. "Whoa." Tecna said in awe.

"My old mech? He kept it." Em said when she remembered the Solarite drill. "Tecna, I'm gonna need some help giving this thing an upgrade."

A determined grin appeared on Tecna's face. "Let's do it."

Getting to work Em and Tecna restored the mech making it look good as new.

"And now for a little Mysticon magic." Em said inserting one of her knight orbs into the chest causing the mech to glow.

Em and Tecna look to each other and high five seeing their work was successful. "I'm coming dad." Em smiles.

* * *

Back in the mine Dreadbane's drill bursts through the wall revealing a gold glowing stone.

"Behold, Solarite. It will be mine even if I must destroy this valley." Dreadbane said causing Malachite to gasp.

Up above at the entrance under a mining cart Ryou pushed it off to reveal he, Zarya and Arkayna had hid under it to avoid the cave in.

"Quick thinking Ryou." Arkayna pants.

"I have my moments." Ryou said.

"Come on we have to find Piper." Zarya said.

"Uh we kind have a problem." Arkayna said gesturing around them.

Zarya fires an arrow which bounces off the rocks and hits a jack. "You're right, it's a problem." Zarya said when they heard a rumbling and see Em burst in with her mech and Tecna right behind her.

"Problem solved." Ryou said as they all grin.

Down below as the skeletons were digging the ground above started to shake.

"Stop! If you take too much, you'll collapse the whole valley!" Malachite said.

"A small price to pay for this." Dreadbane holds up a piece of Solarite. "And if it's any consolation you won't live to see the devastation." With a glowing hand he reaches for Malachite but at the last second a beam shot out knocking him to the ground.

Looking over Dreadbane saw Ryou, Arkayna, Tecna and Em ready for battle.

"What?!" Dreadbane said shocked.

"That's what you get for messing with dwarves!" Em said as she jumps forward and punches multiple skeletons away.

Running to the drill Ryou finds Piper and Malachite tied up. Drawing his sword he cuts them free. "Rise and shine sleepyhead." Ryou said shaking Piper awake.

"Ugh wha—Ryou look out!" Piper points to a few skeletons coming up behind him until Zarya and Tecna blasted them away.

"Oh man you rock." Ryou smiles causing Zarya to blush softly while Tecna just smiles.

Arkayna was clashing weapons with General Tibion before he knocks her to the ground, just as he was about to strike Choko jumps onto a stalagmite and brings it down crashing on his head.

"Nice work Choko." Arkayna smiles as the Foz chirps alerting her of Dreadbane.

"Coming through!" Em said as she rammed into Dreadbane into the wall causing the ceiling to shack.

"Grab as much Solarite as you can! I'll deal with them." Dreadbane said climbing on his drill and moving towards the column holding up the ceiling. "This cavern will be your grave!" He declares stabbing the controls with his sword before jumping off and running away.

"If it hits the column the whole valley comes down!" Em gasps.

"My family!" Malachite gasps.

"Stop the drill! Freelancer" Arkayna orders summoning her Titan.

"Your family's gonna be fine! Back him up Wolf Knight" Zarya said summoning her wolf titan.

"Stop it! Caliban! Cavalier!" Ryou said summoning both his warrior Titans.

"Come on out Venadek!" Piper said summoning hers.

"Assit them! Fan Dancer!" Tecna said as all 6 Titans rushed to the drill grabbing it from all sides but even with all their strength the drill kept moving forward.

Running onto the drill Malachite climbs to the controls. "I need to get it back online!"

Realizing he needed help Em jumps out of her mech and climbs up next to him.

"Red wire to the capacitor, blue to the resistor, green to the magi sword and we're good to go!" Em said setting up impressing Malachite. "By the hammer of harmon work you blasted piece of junk!"

Malachite looks to her in shock. "Em?" He said recognizing that curse just seconds before the drill went back online.

Grabbing the break Em pulls it stopping the drill just inches from the column.

"Uh hey dad." Em smiles.

"Yeah! We saved the valley!" Piper cheers as all of them high five.

* * *

Back at Em's house all of them were about to leave.

"Thank you for having us Mr and Mrs. Goldenbraid." Arkayna said.

"It was our pleasure but before I go, I want you to have something." Citirine reaches into her pocket and pulls out an engraved ring. "A dwarven hope ring to give you courage in hope that you will undo Dreadbane's curse and save your parents."

"Thank you." Arkayna smiles.

"Piper, Ryou, Zarya our door is always open. You're one of the family now." Citrine said.

"A family?" Ryou smiles while Zarya tries to fight back some tears.

"Are you crying?" Arkayna asks.

"I'm allergic to mountains! Get off my back princess!" Zarya said.

"Tecna, if you ever want to learn more about Dwarven tech I think we can teach you a few things." Citrine said.

"I'd love to." Tecna smiles.

"And Emerald." She said as she hugged her daughter. "I love you, and please visit us more often."

"I will mom." Em said as her mom clears her throat causing Malachite to point to himself.

"Yes uh I'm glad I finally got to see you work." He said.

"How? I thought she was a griffing wrangler?" Citrine said.

"And I'm proud of you…Pootinkle." He admitted.

"Aw dad." Em smiles as Malachite picks up his daughter and puts her on his shoulder surprising his family.

"Love you too dad." Em said kissing him goodbye.

"Let's mount up everyone." Arkayna said as they flew away.

"But she is a Griffin Wrangler right? Right?" Citrine asks but Malachite just grunts.

* * *

At Dreadbane's lair he was not happy about their failure.

"Curse you Mysticons! You may think you've won, but this battle has just begun. General Tibion, how much Solarite did you recover?" Dreadbane asks as multiple skeletons emptied sacks of Solarite.

"Is that enough?" Tibion asks.

"Just enough." Dreadbane grins as they begin assembling some sort of portal.


	8. Scourge of the Seven Skies

**Chapter 8: Scourge of the Seven Skies**

 **Hey everyone I'm back. Wow I'm happy to see how much people are enjoying this. Now this was a hard one to write but I think I nailed it. Hope you like it. Please Review and Enjoy.**

In Arkayna's room Elven Pop music was being played at full volume as Piper, Em and Arkayna were singing into hair brushes when Zarya walked by.

"Come on Zarya! Time to wing it and sh-sh-sh-shake it!" Piper said grabbing her arm.

"Sorry but I don't do E-Pop." Zarya said.

"I wasn't a fan of Elven Pop either, but it grows on you and then it moves you." Em said moving in a machine-like manner.

"Seriously? Did you just do the Automaton?" Zarya asks.

"Come on Grumplestilzskin don't you got some bogetty whack in your tum tum? Let it out!" Piper said.

"Not in the mood Zarya, why don't you ask Ryou or Musa?" Zarya asks.

"She and the others took Ryou away to give him some sort of Seeker Test. Now come on!" Piper said pulling Zarya onto the bed where all four girls bounce up and down, but Zarya was not into it.

"Quit it!" Zarya said sitting down in a chair next to Choko.

"You're into Orc Bash right?" Em said changing it to really loud and screaming music.

"I like it! It's really loud!" Arkayna said covering her ears.

"Come on Choko let's boogie." Zarya said as Choko climbed onto her shoulder.

"Yeah! Mysticon Dance party!" Piper said when she noticed Zarya leaving. "Aw you meant that kind of boogie."

"I just need a break from all this." Zarya said leaving.

"What's wrong with all this?" Arkayna asks offended.

"Orc Bash!" Em said tackling Arkayna to the ground. "What? Too much Orc?"

* * *

Down in the Under City a hooded figure was making their way through the streets when Zarya walks by getting some Snork balls.

"Thanks, big guy." Zarya smiles as she walked down the street when the hooded figure bumped into her knocking her Snork balls and Choko to the ground. "Hey how about an apology?"

"I'm sorry you're so clumsy." The figure said revealing to be female.

"You don't know who you're messing with." Zarya glares as the figure takes out a pink whip and wraps it around Zarya's leg pulling her to the ground before the figure jumps onto a staircase.

"Oh it's on!" Zarya throws Choko at her, but she ducks under unaware that Choko grabs onto the bars under her and swings Zarya up allowing her to kick the figure to the ground. "Down here, I rule the streets." Zarya said pulling off the cloak to reveal a girl her age with black hair and brown skin, this was Kitty Boon.

"What up Z Star?" Kitty smiles.

"Kitty?" Zarya gasps.

* * *

In a small room the door opened to reveal Ryou, Sophie, Zhalia, Musa and Tecna.

Looking in the room Ryou saw a small square puzzle inside.

"Alright Ryou, there it is." Zhalia said pushing him into the room.

"Whoa!" Ryou said before recovering. "A puzzle huh?"

"If you solve it you get to keep what's inside." Sophie said.

Looking at them Ryou knew something was up but he didn't know what. Deciding to go with it Ryou picks up the puzzle and a caged door blocks his way out and the walls start moving in. "What the?!" Ryou gasps.

"Come on Ryou, if you want to get out solve the puzzle." Musa said.

"This is your test after all." Tecna said.

"What?!" Ryou said as he started working on the puzzle.

As the walls got closer sweat ran down Ryou's head as he tried to solve the puzzle.

"Do you think he's gonna pull it off?" Musa asks concerned.

"I hope so." Sophie said biting her finger worried.

"Not good, the walls are getting closer." Tecna cringes when Ryou aligns all the pieces of the puzzle causing it to glow stopping the walls just inches before they were about to crush them.

"He did it." Zhalia grins as all the girls smiled.

The walls go back to normal as the puzzle glows to reveal a small black foxlike titan with two tails. Looking at Ryou, the titan winks as it turns into an amulet.

"Whoa, a new titan." Ryou said as when a new memory came back to him.

Flashback:

Ryou could see a younger version of himself sitting with the blurry figure of the man of the man he had seen so often in his visions.

"Do you really think I could be a Seeker someday?" Young Ryou asks.

"Of course you can kiddo, you've got the fire within you." The man said ruffling his hair. "Ryou there will always be times when you'll face challenges, but you won't know what to do, but that's okay. Overcoming challenges is all about becoming stronger."

Young Ryou nods as he holds his Kipperin amulet. Looking to the man Ryou could make out short red hair and a beard.

"But if you ever doubt yourself remember I'll always be there for you." He smiles.

Flashback End:

As Ryou fades out of the memory he thought about that man's face. 'He said he would always be there for me…but the question is where is he?' Ryou thought as the door opens allowing him to walk out.

"Congratulations Ryou." Musa said.

"His name is Springer, he's not much in combat but he can unlock locks, knots and traps. He seemed like the perfect Titan for you." Musa said.

"Well Ryou, congratulations. You passed." Tecna smiles.

"Truth is we all took that test when we became Seekers, it's tradition." Zhalia said.

"Wait so does this mean?" Ryou asks.

"Congratulations Ryou, you're a Seeker." Sophie smiles causing Ryou to burst into cheers.

"Yes! Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Ryou said hugging them all.

"Wow we should've done this sooner." Zhalia chuckles as a small blush appears on her face.

* * *

Back in the Under City Zarya and Kitty grabbed some drinks before they started catching up.

"Remember how mad Captain Chaos was when we dumped him on that island? By the seven skies you'll pay for this you scurvy dogs." Kitty said mimicking his voice.

"Yeah he got what he deserved." Zarya said.

"And we got his ship. You ever miss being a Sky Pirate? You were the best, except for me of course." Kitty said.

"Yeah I do, but this is my home now." Zarya said.

"Never took you for a groundling. I mean the Under City is great and all but you and me ruled the sky." Kitty said.

"And now I rule down here. I've got everything I need: free food, good friends and a roof over my head 24/7." Zarya smiles.

"Yeah it's a life of luxury." Kitty said sarcastically.

"Okay you want luxury, I'll give you luxury, but first down the hatch." Zarya said as she and Kitty chugged their drinks. "Brain freeze! Come on let's go."

"Icicles stabbing brain." Kitty groans as Zarya drags her away.

* * *

Up in the skies Piper, Arkayna and Em were flying on their griffins.

"Be on the lookout there's been three pirate raids in the last few days." Em said.

"Why worried they'll steal your 20 pairs of wool socks?" Arkayna smirks.

"What? There was sale." Em said holding them all.

"Shiver me timbers!" Piper points to a pirate ship docked on the royal balcony.

"A pirate raid? On my balcony?" Arkayna takes out her glyph and dials a number

At the palace Ryou, Sophie, Zhalia, Musa and Tecna were walking to main room when Sophie got a glyph.

"Hello?" Sophie answers.

"Get your butts to the balcony there's a pirate raid!" Arkayna yells causing Sophie to flinch in pain.

"What?! We're on our way!" Sophie said as the 5 seekers ran to the balcony and arrive at the same time the girls land to show a large party going on.

"Whoa. What's going on?" Ryou asks as they walked over to Arkayna, Em and Piper.

"This doesn't seem like much of a raid." Musa said.

"Excuse me this is royal property." Arkayna said when she noticed Malvaron nearby. "What are you doing here?"

"I got a glyph saying there was a Mega Party on your balcony." Malvaron said.

"Who sent it?" Tecna asks.

"Heads up you scurvy foz!" A voice said as Choko was shot out of a cannon and into Ryou's hands before he pointed to Zarya and Kitty who were rocking out like fans at a concert.

"Zarya?" Akrayna said surprised.

"Doesn't that hurt or neck, or everything?" Em asks as she and Kitty walked over.

"Princess, gang meet Kitty Boon, Captain of the Pink Skulls. We were Sky Pirates back in the good old bad days." Zarya said surprising everyone.

"When Z-Star said her pal was a Princess I thought she meant you was stuck up not an actual Princess." Kitty said.

"I kinda meant both." Zarya smirks.

"Charmed." Arkayna said holding out her hand.

"Like wise." Kitty said fist bumping it causing Arkayna to flinch in pain.

"Piper, Ryou meet my original partner in crime." Zarya smiles.

"Nice to finally meet you OG." Piper glares.

"Oh so she was the one responsible for bailing you out of trouble when I wasn't around?" Ryou smirks causing Kitty to giggle.

"I like this one." Kitty said examining Ryou closely before a grin appears on her face. Scooting over to him Kitty wraps her arm around his shoulder. "Tell me Ryou, what do you think of trying on something Pink?"

"Pink?" Ryou said confused.

"We'll talk later." Kitty smiles.

"Sorry Kitty, but Ryou is on my team." Zarya said.

"Okay it's getting late. Time for me to hit the royal sack." Arkayna said letting out a fake yawn.

"But it's only the afternoon." Zarya said.

"Hey the princess needs her beauty sleep." Kitty shrugs.

"You don't have to go." Zarya said but Kitty brushed it off.

"I think we've overstayed our welcome. Pink Skulls raise anchor it's time to bug out!" Kitty calls out.

"But we only just dropped anchor!" A voice calls out. Looking up they saw a teenage male with black hair and tan skin swinging in from a rope. "Permission to stay captain?" He asks as Em drops her mouth in shock. This was Kasey Boon, Kitty's brother.

"Kasey, you're all…grown up." Zarya said impressed.

"Hey, fly boy you missed a button." Malvaron said pointing to his vest to show only one button was one.

"Oh, thank you groundling." Kasey said flicking the button away to expose some of his chest.

"Pink Skulls, let's fly some skies!" Kitty said as she walked over to Arkayna. "Sorry about crashing your balcony princess, just letting loose. You should try it sometime." Letting out her whip Kitty swings onto the ship. "Well it was nice meeting you…especially you Ryou. If you and Zarya ever get tired of playing with your friends call me." Kitty said winking at Ryou causing Piper, Sophie and Musa to grow tick marks while Zarya just waved goodbye to her friend.

* * *

Down at their base Zarya was pissed at how they treated her friends.

"Way to give my friends the royal treatment." Zarya growls.

"Way to throw a party on my balcony without asking." Arkayna said.

"That wasn't the smartest thing to do Zarya." Zhalia said.

"I bet if my friends were a bunch of tiara wearing fake celebrities, you wouldn't have kicked them out." Zarya said.

"To be fair there's a big difference between celebrities and pirates." Em said.

"Yeah pirates steal stuff." Piper said.

"We should probably check to make sure they didn't rob us during that party." Sophie said.

"To be fair Piper we stole things too." Ryou pointed out.

"Seriously? You're gonna rat on my old friends too?" Zarya glares.

"Look none of us want to tell you who to hang out with." Malvaron said.

"Good because I don't need permission." Zarya said turning away when Malvaron got a glyph.

"Trouble at the dock district, sky pirates." Malvaron said causing everyone to look at Zarya.

"Still think they're not thieves?" Tecna asks.

"Guess the party moved on." Musa said.

"Come on, it's magic hour." Arkayna said as all but Ryou ran off.

"Look Zarya I don't—"

"Let's just go!" Zarya said running past him causing Ryou to sigh before following everyone.

"Mysticon Dragon Mage!"

"Mysticon Ranger!"

"Mysticon Striker!"

"Mysticon Knight!"

The girls said as they transformed.

"Vigilante!" Ryou said calling out his titan before merging with it. "Mysticon Tactician!"

Changing into their spy outfits Zhalia and Musa went with them while Sophie and Tecna stayed behind.

* * *

In the Dock District one worker stood alone as he was facing a group of orcs when the griffins flew in with Mysticons and Seekers.

"Wait those aren't Sky Pirates." Em said.

"Arrgh! These be orcs." Piper said in a pirate voice.

"They're raiding ships in the skies, they're sky pirates." Arkayna said jumping off her griffin with Musa.

"Hyperstride!" Musa said as she dived down kicking multiple orcs on the face before Arkayna blasted them.

"No way princess, you're not getting off on a technicality." Zarya said as she and Zhalia jumped off and Zarya fired multiple arrows at the orcs.

"Can we save the bragging for later? Augerfrost!" Zhalia yells as she blasted two orcs into the cargo.

Flying in on Kipperin Ryou swung his swords slashing away the orcs while Piper and Em knocked the orcs down one by one.

"Raypulse!" Arkayna said blasting one orc away as Zarya landed above her.

"How's your plate of I'm Wrong taste?" Zarya asks.

"Zarya, now is not the time." Ryou said kicking an orc away when they heard a loud engine.

"Mysticons!" Looking towards the sound they saw Kymraw racing in on her bike. "I'm back!" Kymraw said as she jumps off and swings her hammer knocking Em into Musa knocking them into some cargo.

Piper runs towards Kymraw with Ryou backing her up. Piper throws her hoops but Kyraw bats it away knocking it into Piper before Ryou slides in.

"Dragonfist!" Ryou said with a glowing fist, but Kymraw blocks it with her hammer causing her to skid backwards.

Zarya fires multiple arrows distracting Kyrmaw as Ryou delivers a kick to her face.

Growling Kymraw grabs Ryou by the leg and throws him into Zarya.

Arkayna lunges forward with her staff, but Kymraw blocks it and grabs her hair.

"Foolish human." Kymraw said lifting her into the air.

"Hey watch the hair!" Arkayna said.

"Kymraw said she would have revenge. Guess what? It time, fly Dragon Mage fly!" Kyrmaw said throwing Arkayna overboard.

"Arkayna!" Em yells as they all looked in horror when the Pink Skulls pirate ship floated up towards them.

"Hey! You find own ship to raid! This is Kymraw's!" Kymraw said showing Kasey had caught Arkayna.

"Hey." He smirks.

"Hey." Arkayna said surprised.

"Hey I saw him first." Em said.

"Nice catch." Arkayna said as Kasey put her down.

"Hey troll, eat cannonball!" Kitty said as she fired a cannon blasting Kymraw from close range. "Pink Skulls, let's swab the deck!"

All the Pink Skulls grinned as they jumped onto the cargo ship and helped them fight off the orcs.

"Wow your friends are pretty cool." Ryou said slashing an orc away.

"I told ya so." Zarya smirks firing an arrow not noticing an orc behind her. It was about to strike when Kitty flings her whip grabbing the orc's arm and pulling him away. "Thanks.

"No problem." Kitty said as Zarya blasted an orc that was coming up behind Kitty.

"Right back at ya." Zarya smiles.

Kasey swung his sword knocking an orc away when Kymraw comes up behind him and swings her hammer knocking him back. She was about to raise her hammer to finish him when Em raises her shield blocking the attack.

"How can you even think of destroying such beauty?" Em growls before pushing Kymraw back and swinging her sword sending Kyrmaw flying backwards.

"Brave knight, I owe you my life." Kasey said as Em brought his head towards her chest and stroked his hair.

"There, there you're safe now." She said.

"Roadragers, retreat! Kymraw not forget!" Kymraw said as they hopped on their biked and rode off causing the Pink Skulls to cheer.

"Mysticons, it was an honor to fight alongside you. Pink Skulls let's show them a good time!" Kitty said as they threw another party on their ship as they sailed through Drake City.

"It's always party, party, party with these guys and no board games. What's up with that?" Piper asks as she, Arkayna and Zhalia were standing near the mast.

"Wow Piper never begged you for the jealous type." Zhalia smirks.

"Could I have been wrong about Kitty? I hate being wrong." Arkayna sighs.

"No way, they may not have attacked that ship, but the other raids could have been them." Piper said.

"We could check the ship's logbook to see where they've been." Arkayna suggests causing Piper to gasp.

"But that's so sneaky." Piper said.

"Turn it up guys!" Looking over they saw Zarya partying hard with the Pink Skulls while Kitty was dancing with Ryou. "Pirate Dance party!" Zarya cheers causing Piper to growl.

"Sneaky it is." Piper said when Zhalia grabs her.

"Uh the ships log is probably that way." Zhalia points.

"How do you know?" Piper asks.

"You're not the only sneaky one." Zhalia said as he indicated for Piper to follow her walking past Em and Kasey who were sitting down.

"I'm forever in your debt fair warrior." Kasey said causing Em to giggle. "Please accept this small token as thanks for saving my life." Kasey puts a bracelet on her wrist.

"I shall cherish this til the end of time. But this treasure's beauty is nothing compared to –"

"Uh who are you talking to?" Musa asks walking over.

Em looks over to see Kasey had left. "Happens all the time, my confidence can be a bit intimidating." Em said admiring her bracelet.

Sneaking into the ship Zhalia and Piper look around.

"Come on there has to be dirt on these pirates somewhere." Piper said as Zhalia typed on the log to show a map of where they've been.

"Bingo." Zhalia smirks.

"Wow Zhalia you're pretty good at being all sneaky." Piper said impressed as they downloaded the data.

"Piper being sneaky is how I ended up being a Seeker." Zhalia smirks.

"Really how?" Piper asks when they heard Kasey's voice on the other side of the door.

"Hold on, I think I left my hairbrush inside." He said causing their eyes to widen.

"Come on. Come on." Piper said as the download finished.

Acting quickly Zhalia grabbed Piper and the drive before hiding as Kasey opens the door.

"Ah there it is." Kasey said grabbing his brush and walking out.

Outside on the deck Kitty walks up to Arkayna with a smile on her face. "I can't believe it. My idols on my ship." Kitty said excited.

"We're your idols? For real?" Arkayna asks.

"You guys are only the coolest heroes in the realm. Hey we should team up, help you defend the Dragon Disk. We'd be unstoppable." Kitty said.

"Well uh." Arkayna said when Piper swung in grabbing her.

"Mission accomplished." She whispers.

"You couldn't have thought of a less painful way to tell me?" Arkayna groans.

"Kasey, turn this ship around. Let's bug out!" Kitty orders.

"Aye, aye captain!" Kasey said.

* * *

After saying goodbye Zhalia and Piper were showing Arkayna and Sophie the map.

"This log shows every location they've stopped at." Arkayna said impressed.

"Yep and if they match the ones the raids were at." Zhalia started.

"Then Kitty be a pox marked, horn swaggling pildgerat." Piper said in a pirate voice when Em walked in showing off her new bracelet.

"Notice anything different ladies? Kasey made it for me with his strong soft pirate hands." Em sighs before noticing the log and gasps. "Those are the logs from Kitty's ship, and the only way you could've gotten those is if you—" Before she could finish Ryou and Zarya walked in. "Hey you two, what's up?"

"Alright what's going on?" Ryou asks.

"What's what? Uh nothing." Em said trying to hide the logs.

"Hey! These are Kitty's logs!" Zarya said walking down.

"Oh those." Em said nervously. "It was them." She points.

"Honorable knight my foot." Sophie mutters.

"So now you're spying on them?" Zarya asks.

"We had to be sure. Pirates raid Drake City, your old pirate friends show up you gotta admit it's a little fishy." Arkayna said.

"She saved our lives." Ryou said.

"Exactly." Zarya nods.

"Look Zarya it's a little complicated." Sophie said.

"No it's not!" Zarya throws down the data and stomps on it destroying it. "I trust Kitty, that's what true friends do! I never should've left the Pink Skulls! Come on Choko!" Zarya grabs the foz and storms out.

"Zarya wait!" Ryou calls out.

"Don't go." Piper said on the verge of tears.

"See ya from the skies." Zarya said as Choko sadly chirps goodbye leaving Ryou and Piper heartbroken.

"Let her go, she needs to cool off." Em said.

"Do you think she'll be back?" Piper asks.

"I hope so." Ryou frowns when the Dragon disk started to glow.

"Great perfect timing!" Arkayna groans.

"What do we do?" Piper asks.

"We find the codex piece like we always do." Arkayna said storming out.

"But without Zarya?" Ryou asks shocked.

"Without Zarya." Arkayna confirms.

"We'll stay here in case she comes back. You guys go get the piece." Zhalia said as Sophie nods in agreement.

* * *

On the Pink Skulls ship Zarya was talking to Kitty.

"I mean they're my friends and all but after today…I don't know." Zarya said.

"Shame that Ryou guy didn't come along he was kinda cute don't you think?" Kitty asks causing Zarya to blush slightly.

"Uh well Ryou's always had my back." Zarya said.

"Listen your friends especially Ryou are cool, but people like that will never understand people like you and me. We're complicated." Kitty said.

"Remember when life was simpler?" Zarya asks.

"You mean before Captain Chaos?" Kitty asks.

"Ever been back? Home?" Zarya asks when a large gust of wind tilts the ship but Zarya gets it back under control.

"Glad you're at the wheel." Kitty smiles.

"Captain I've got good news and bad news." Kasey said.

"Hit me with the bad news." Kitty said.

"There's a sandstorm brewing." Kasey said.

"And the good?" She asks.

"We have a visual on the target." He said throwing her a mini telescope.

"Targets?" Zarya asks curious.

"Have a look." Kitty opens it and Zarya looks to see a canyon with harsh winds.

"The Valley of Lost Ships?"

"No, there." Kitty points and Zarya gasps to see Arkayna, Piper, Ryou and Em flying on the griffins.

"Your target is the Mysticons?" Zarya said shocked.

Down below the four of them were flying through the storm with Ryou holding onto Arkayna.

"So much sand…in my armpits." Em whined.

"I know isn't it great?" Piper asks when a gust of wind knocks the Dragon disk out of Em's hands but luckily Arkyana catches it.

"Whoa careful with that. The riddle says we need the Codex piece to unlock the Dragon Disk to unlock the Codex piece." Arkayna said.

"We've been flying for hours, are you sure the Cave of the Cosmos is even here?" Em asks.

"There it is!" Ryou points to a small cave.

"Good eye. We're going in." Arkayna said as they flew towards the cave unaware of the Pirate Ship behind them.

"You've been hunting the Mysticons this whole time?" Zarya asks.

"Of course, first we raid a few ships to get their attention then we pay off a troll to raid another so we can swoop in and save them, then my brother." Kitty starts.

"Gives a tracking bracelet to that gullible but strangely alluring dwarf." Kasey finishes.

"Then we snag something called a Dragon Disk and give it to our employer for some serious cash." Kitty grins. "Pink Skulls prepare to engage!"

"But they're heroes. They need the Dragon Disk to protect the realm." Zarya said.

"The realm? Since when do you care about the realm? And where were the heroes when Captain Chaos took us from our village? Open fire!" Kitty said as the ship blasted the rocks near the Mysticons getting their attention.

"It's the Pink Skulls!" Arkayna said.

"And Zarya." Piper said as Ryou felt his heart break.

"How could she do this to us?" Ryou said weakly.

"Just a warning shot, all we want is the disk." Kitty said when Zarya pushed her out of the way.

"No Kitty! I won't let you do this!" Zarya said ramming the ship into the cliffs.

"Whoa, not like you to spoil the fun Z-Star." Kitty said as Arkayna and Ryou floated behind them.

"I knew I was right about you! You're nothing but good for nothing Sky Pirates!" Arkayna said.

"That's not true. I'm good at other things." Kitty said drawing her whip as Arkayna and Ryou jump off snapping her whip Arkayna and Ryou kick Kitty knocking her backwards. "Not bad."

"Kitty stop!" Zarya said.

"Sorry Z-Star but I got to get paid, Pirate's code." Kitty said tying Zarya up with her whip before drawing two swords and turning to the Mysticons. "Now hand over the disk."

As Em activates her armor Piper and Ryou were running around the ship.

"Do you see her?" Piper asks as Zarya transforms into Mysticon Ranger breaking out of the whip hold.

Drawing her bow Zarya charges only to stop in front of Ryou and Piper. "Ryou? Piper?"

"Why are you trying to hurt us?" Piper asks.

"Hurt you? I'm trying to help." Zarya said.

"Help? You left to join the Pink Skulls." Ryou said.

"And you led them right to us." Em said.

"No, Em the Bracelet has a tracking device." Zarya said.

"What?!" Turning to Kasey she grabs him by his shirt. "Is it true?"

"I-I'm sorry." Kasey frowns.

"You shouldn't toy with other people's feelings!" Em said as she threw Kasey into the mast. "What a waste of a pretty face."

Suddenly the ship steered and rammed into the cliff knocking the Dragon Disk out of Arkayna's pockets and knocking Zarya overboard.

"No!" Ryou gasps as he jumps off. "Kipperin!" Ryou said calling out his titan and dived down to try and catch her, but the strong winds were making it difficult to fly straight.

"He'll never make it." Arkayna said as Kitty swiped the Dragon Disk out her hand.

"Better go save your friend." Kitty said causing her to growl. "You got your code and I've got mine." Kitty smirks.

"You and me are done!" Arkayna said jumping off. Unleash the Dragon!" Riding in on the green dragon she catches Zarya and lands on a cliffside while the Pink Skulls made their escape. "They're getting away, we have to go after them."

"The sandstorm is too strong it'll shred us to pieces." Zarya said.

"Get away from me Sky Pirate." Arkayna snaps.

"Are you guys okay?" Piper asks as she, Em and Ryou land nearby.

"Piper you know I never meant to hurt you right?" Zarya asks.

"I don't know what to believe." Piper frowns as Arkayna called Sophie and Malvaron.

"We got a problem, Kitty stole the Dragon Disk." She said.

"And the Codex Piece?" Sophie asks.

"Still in the cave." Arkayna said.

"Report back to the stronghold." Malvaron said.

"We can still find them." Zarya said.

"If you had let us check the logs we wouldn't be in this mess! We would have known they were up to something!" Arkayna storms off.

Zarya turns to Piper who was tearing up.

"Piper I am so sorry." Zarya said tearing up.

"So am I." Piper said leaving too.

Zarya turns to Ryou who had a hurt look on his face. Acting quickly she ran to him before he left.

"No Ryou, please don't leave me too." Zarya said choking on her tears.

"I believed you. Even when everyone else didn't trust Kitty I trusted you…because I thought you would always be there for me." Ryou said as tears filled his eyes.

"Ryou please I'm sorry. I would never hurt you." Zarya said as Ryou let go of her.

"Why? What's so special about me that you wouldn't dare hurt?" Ryou snaps but Zarya couldn't bring herself to say anything. "You were the one who helped me when I had no memories and was laying in the garbage. You gave me friends and a new life. Everything I am is because of you. Just tell me…why do you care about me so much?" Ryou asks.

"Because…because." Zarya said but couldn't say the words and burst into tears crying as Ryou walked away. "Because I love you." She said softly but Ryou didn't hear her.

* * *

At Dreadbane's base Kitty approaches him.

"I got your disk thingy." She said holding it up. "You got the gold?"

"At last, the realm will tremble before the Spectral hand!" Dreadbane said as they presented her with a chest of gold.

"Wait? What do you want this for?" Kitty asks.

"What's it to you pirate? You got your reward." Dreadbane said.

"Right, Pirate code." Kitty said tossing him the disk.

"The Dragon Disk is mine! All hail Necrafa!" Dreadbane cheers as the scene moved to the dungeons where a man was chained up. He had red hair, beard and tattered clothes. This was Dante Vale.

As Dante weakly opened his eyes to the cheering only one thought came to mind. 'She's coming...Ryou, please be safe.'


	9. Lost and Found

**Chapter 9: Lost and Found**

 **Hey everyone, I'm back. Sorry about the wait. I was having a bit of writer's block with my plans for this story, but I recently got it back and I'm happy to present my newest chapter. Hope you like it. Please Review and Enjoy.**

In the streets of the Undercity a young Piper was exiting an elevator with a stuffed griffin in her hands. Looking around the city Piper became overwhelmed by all the loud noise and shouting.

"Don't be scared Ms. Paisley." She said when a cab honks it horns causing her to jump out of the way before getting run over causing her to drop her stuffed griffin.

When she bent down to pick it up someone on a motorcycle drove by and took it.

"Ms. Paisley!" Piper yells trying to run after him when a car drives right towards her.

At the last second a figure jumps out and tackled her into an alley and out of harm's way. When Piper looks up the scenery around her turned all scary like with darkness and spikes coming out of the ground.

"Come on kid on your feet." The figure said coming out of the shadows to reveal a young Zarya and Choko. "You must be new to the Undercity, I'm Zarya, this is Choko. What's your name?"

"Pyperia Ashryn Elvanestri." Piper said.

"Piper it is." Zarya said thinking no way she was gonna remember all that when Piper started to cry. "Hey don't worry, here you can have this. His name's Binky, he kept me safe when I first came here." Zarya said taking out a stuffed bunny and handing it to Piper. "Don't worry kid, I'll take care of you. I got your back."

"Pinkie promise?" Piper asks.

"Piper promise." Zarya holds out her pinkie but right when they were about to touch Zarya disappears.

"Zarya, Zarya?" Piper said starting to panic when she wakes up screaming in her room. "Zarya!"

From other room Arkayna walks in.

"Hey it's okay, it was just a bad dream." She said.

"Zarya. I need Zarya." Piper said running to Zarya's room only to find it empty. "Zarya? Come out come out wherever you are."

Looking around Arkayna noticed a note hanging on the wall. When she went to grab it she gasps. "Oh no."

"What is it? Just tell me already." Piper said.

"She's gone Piper. Zarya quit the Mysticons." Arkayna said shocking her.

Meanwhile on a cargo ship that was bound to leave Drake City Zarya and Choko popped their heads out.

"Just think Choko, a new life. It's gonna be awesome." Zarya said while Choko chirped sadly.

* * *

The next morning all of them were gathered in the main room as Arkayna read to them Zarya's message.

"I messed up. It's my fault we lost the Dragon Disk. I wish I had been a better Mysticon, I wish I had been a better friend. Hugs, kisses and all that. Zarya." Arkayna read aloud.

"We have to find her." Musa said worried.

"And change her mind." Piper added.

"Piper and I got the Undercity." Ryou said.

"We'll search Magi Mall." Musa said

"And we got Midtown." Sophie said.

They all were about to run out when Malvaron stops them.

"Hold up, the sandstorm is almost over you need to get back to the Valley of Lost Ships. If Kitty sold the Dragon Disk to one of our enemies." Malvaron said.

"It will lead them to the cavern." Akrayna realized.

"If we get their first, we can ambush them." Em said.

"Exactly, we can get back the Dragon Disk and the third piece of the codex." Malvaron said.

"But what about Zarya?" Ryou asks.

"We'll find her, don't worry." Zhalia said.

"Can you give this to her?" Piper said handing Binky to Sophie.

"Uh what is it?" Sophie asks.

"Binky will keep her safe, please, just bring our Zarya home." Piper said as they ran out.

Turning into their Mysticon forms Arkayna, Piper, Ryou and Em flew off on their griffins towards the Valley of Lost Ships, but Piper and Ryou.

"I can't believe Zarya left." Ryou said as Piper wiped the tears from her eyes. "Hey Piper." Ryou said getting her attention. "I miss her too."

"What? I'm fine Ryou. I swear on my grandma's pointed ears." Piper said.

"Good because we need to get that Codex piece to unlock the riddle." Arkayna said.

"On it, let's go Ms. Paisely." Piper said flying ahead.

"What about you Ryou? Are you gonna be okay?" Em asks.

"I don't know Em, but right now we need to focus." Ryou said.

"I know Zarya meant a lot to you and Piper, but remember you got us to help you out." Em said.

"Thanks." Ryou nods.

* * *

At Dreadbane's lair, Tazma was trying to use her magic to unlock the Dragon Disk.

"The Dragon Disk refuses to give to me the location of the Codex." Tazma said.

"Perhaps I need a more powerful mage to unlock it." Dreadbane scoffs.

"You have a child's understanding of magic, because if you understood the knowledge of the arcane arts you wouldn't question my power!" Tazma yells blasting the Dragon Disk causing it to glow and show the location.

"The Valley of Lost Ships, finally the Codex will be mine." Dreadbane grins.

Inside the caves at the valley of lost ships, Ryou, Arkayna, Em and Piper were making their way through the cave.

"If I remember the map the cavern should be just down this tunnel." Arkayna said leading them down it while Piper was breathing heavily.

"I'm okay without Zarya, I'm okay without Zarya, I'm okay without Zarya." Piper kept saying to herself, but she started flashing back to the scary undercity from her dream.

"Hey Piper, you okay?" Ryou asks.

"Huh?" Piper said snapping out of it. "Oh uh yeah I'm fabtaculour." Piper said walking ahead but the three of them could tell she was hiding it.

"I hope Malvaron and Sophie find Zarya soon." Em whispers.

"Me too." Ryou nods as they followed Piper.

Searching around Drake City, Musa, Tecna, Zhalia and Sophie looked high and low for her while Malvaron used his magic to try and find her, but nothing worked.

* * *

Meanwhile on the cargo ship Zarya was standing on the anchor.

"Okay Choko, this is the place." Zarya said as Choko pulled a lever and the anchor dropped.

Jumping off it Zarya and Choko swung down and landed on a branch overlooking a forest and mountain range.

"Check out our new home Choko, ain't she a beaut? I could get used to a view like this." Zarya said.

Choko chirps saying he wasn't so sure about this.

"Ah don't worry about it, Nico was right this place is a paradise." Zarya said laying down on the big branch to relax and hanging her bag up nearby.

Suddenly they heard a cracking noise looking down the branch breaks causing Zarya and Choko to fall and hit the ground.

"Ugh." Zarya groans as she picks herself up only to see her bag was still at the top of the tree. "Bugbears, my bag! It has all our supplies in it! Ugh I'm gonna get Nico." Zarya growls.

Choko chirps at her saying I told you so.

"You know, saying I told you so isn't helping." Zarya said when a large mushroom like creature came up behind them.

Gulping they both turned around to see multiple tentacles fly towards them tying them up.

* * *

Back at the cave, the four of them were looking at a carving of what appeared to be constellations.

"Whoa." Arkayna said amazed.

"By the Hammer of Harmon." Em said.

"I remember from the riddle if we insert the Dragon Disk here in the Star of Gigax." Ryou said pointing to a round hole.

"It will unlock a secret compartment." Em finishes.

"Perfecto and when those goons show up with the disk we pounce." Piper said.

As Ryou traced his finger along the carving he noticed a big hole where the star of Gigax was supposed to be.

"Oh no." Ryou said shocked.

"Someone must've beat us here." Arkayna said.

"Wait, these marks look familiar." Em said when they heard a familiar voice.

"This way General Tibion." Dreadbane said down the cave.

"It's Dreadbane." Piper said as they ran to hide.

"The Cavern of the Cosmos, quick Tibion insert the disk." Dreadbane orders.

As Tibon inserts the Dragon Disk the whole cavern lights up until it reached the hole canceling the effects of the disk.

"No! No!" Dreadbane whines.

"The Mysticons! They must've torn the piece right out of the walls." Tibion said.

"At least Dreadbane doesn't have it." Arkayna whispers when the cave started to shake.

"Oh no. I think I know what does." Em cringes as a large worm creature burst out of the walls. "Get down!" Ems said as she and Arkayna jump out of the way, but Piper saw the taxi that almost ran her over in the undercity.

"Look out!" Ryou said tackling her out of the way.

"Howling Horror! Retreat!" Dreadbane orders as he and the skeletons run away.

"After them!" Arkayna yells as the creature slams its tail against the wall causing rocks to fall from the ceiling and down on top of them.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Undercity as all of them met up by the Snork ball stand all of them compared notes when Soulwing landed on Tecna's arm.

"Anything?" Tecna asks but the titan shook his head meaning no causing everyone to sigh.

"I was afraid of that." Malvaron sighs.

"We searched all over the city and there's no sign of her anywhere." Sophie said.

"Zarya, where are you?" Zhalia asks when Schnechtacus walks over asking what was wrong.

"We're looking for Zarya, but we don't have any leads on her." Malvaron said when Zhalia noticed Nico.

As Nico ran down the alley he was about to leap over a puddle when Zhalia lands in front of him causing him to fall backwards into a magic circle.

"Going somewhere Nico?" Zhalia asks as Malvaron walks up behind her.

"Where's Zarya?" Malvaron asks.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, plus why would I tell you guys anything?" Nico asks.

"I admire your loyalty to your friends Nico but we need to find her." Sophie said as she, Musa and Tecna walked over.

"Sorry ladies, not talking." Nico shook his head.

"Malvaron." Zhalia said as Malvaron opened up a magical hole underneath Nico. "Where is she Nico?"

"She made me promise not to tell!" Nico panicked as Malvaron undid the spell. "Okay! I'll talk!" He screams as Malvaron catches his ankle. "She's in the Forest of Brin."

"See was that so hard?" Malvaron smirks undoing his spell.

"You're a good friend Nico, maybe sometime we can hang out." Musa said as they left to find Zarya.

* * *

Back at the cave underneath some rubble Em deactivates her shield breaking them out of the rocks.

"That was way too close." Ryou pants.

"Everyone okay?" Arkayna asks.

"A few bumps and bruises but I'm fine." Em said.

"What was that?" Piper asks.

"Every Dwarven miner's nightmare, a Diamondback Cave Crawler. Good thing it was just a baby." Em said.

"That was a baby?" Piper said surprised.

"They don't normally travel this close to the surface. It must've gotten separated from his family." Em said.

"Poor thing." Arkayna said.

"I know how you feel wormy." Piper whispers.

"The Cave Crawler must've eaten the codex." Em said.

"Then we better find it." Arkayna said summoning her staff.

As they made their way through the cave Ryou looks to Piper and saw the look of loneliness on her face, one he's had for a long time.

* * *

Up above the Forest of Brin, Malvaron, Sophie, Zhalia, Tecna and Musa were flying above it trying to find any clues for Zarya.

"How are we going to find her in this? This is like finding a needle in a haystack, in an entire dimension full of haystacks." Malvaron asks.

"I don't care if we have to search an entire universe of haystacks we're not going back until we find her." Sophie said.

"Well we're not gonna find much when the sun sets, how about we rest for the night?" Musa suggests when Malvaron's griffin notices something.

Looking over they saw Zarya's bag hanging from a branch.

"Now there's a clue." Tecna smiles.

"Good boy Archer, good boy." Malvaron smiles.

* * *

Back in the cave, the Mysticons arrived at a fork in cavern.

"The worm must've gone down one of these tunnels." Em said.

"Must be this one, it left one of its gems behind. So pretty." Arkayna said picking up a green gem.

"Um that's a casting." Em said.

"Oh boy." Ryou said as his eyes widen.

"What's a casting?" Piper asks.

"Let's just say if I was a worm wrangler I'd need a bigger shovel." Em said.

"Oh my goblin!" Arkayna said throwing down the rock and taking out hand sanitizer causing them all to chuckle.

* * *

In the Forest of Brin, Zarya and Choko were tied to a tree while the mushroom monster was looking at her glyph.

"Hey careful with that." Zarya said when the creature ended up taking a selfie surprising it. "Yeah it's called a selfie."

The creature throws down the glyph and it showed a picture of Zarya and Ryou together laughing as Piper, Em and Arkayna did karaoke. Choko chirps saying he missed them.

"Yeah I miss them too." Zarya said when Sophie, Zhalia, and Malvaron came out of the bushes.

"Feelings mutual." Malvaron whispers.

"What are you doing here?" Zarya whispers.

"Apparently, saving your life." Zhalia said.

"I can take care of myself." Zarya said.

"You sure about that?" Sophie asks pointing to the monster who hadn't noticed them yet causing Zarya to growl.

* * *

In the cave, they followed the trail of castings to find the Cave Crawler fast asleep.

"There it is." Arkayna points.

"Aw, it's so cute when it sleeps. In a weird, slimy sort of way." Em said.

"Let's just get the codex from it and get out before Dreadbane catches up." Ryou said.

"Piper, double back and guard the entrance." Arkayna said.

"What? On my own?" Piper asks.

"Yes, on your own. Are you sure you're okay?" Arkayna asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine, totally good, A-OK. Into the darkness I go." Piper said walking away.

Ryou watches her walk away and sighs. "You're a terrible liar Piper."

"So Ryou, you're the strategy guy. How do we get that codex piece out of it?" Arkayana asks.

Ryou pauses to think and shrugs. "I got nothing."

As Piper walks to the entrance she was breathing heavily. "Alright be strong, be strong. No, no, no." Piper said as she started to remember the loud and scary feeling of the undercity. "No! I'm strong! I can fend for myself!" Piper screams as she throws her disks causing it to fly around the cave before making a crashing noise.

"Did you hear that?" Dreadbane asks.

"Down that tunnel my liege." Tibion said.

Piper turns in the direction of the voices just in time to see Dreadbane swing his sword knocking her to the ground.

"The codex will be mine!" Dreadbane laughs.

* * *

In the Forest of Brin, as the Mushroom creature was taking selfies of itself Zarya, Malvaron, Sophie and Zhalia snuck past it towards Musa and Tecna who were waiting with the griffins.

"Thanks for the assist, say hi to Ryou and the girls for me." Zarya said about to leave.

"Zarya wait! It's time to be a Mysticon." Malvaron said getting in front of her and holding out the Mysticon belt buckle.

"I'm not going back. I'm not a hero." Zarya said.

"You're not fooling anyone Zarya, we've seen you fight. You are a hero." Sophie said.

"And your friends need you." Zhalia said.

"They're not my friends…at least not anymore." Zarya frowns.

"You're scared, because they're the closest friends you've ever had." Malvaron said.

"Just leave me alone alright. I don't want your stupid belt buckle!" Zarya said throwing the belt buckle right into the mushroom creature pissing it off.

"That is one angry mushroom." Malvaron said using his magic to get back the belt buckle.

"Come on! Musa and Tecna are this way!" Zhalia said as they ran away.

"Quick! Put this on!" Malvaron said holding the belt buckle out for her.

"No!" Zarya said when more mushroom creatures came out of the woods.

"This forest is crawling with them!" Sophie said.

Zhalia reaches into her pocket and holds out an amulet for Zarya. "Here use this."

"I don't need them." Zarya said when a mushroom creature grabs Choko. "Choko!" Zarya graps before grabbing both the belt buckle and the amulet causing it to glow brightly.

"Rip them apart! Fenris!" Zarya yells as she transforms into Mysticon Ranger.

The giant wolf appears and rushed towards the Mushrooms knocking them away with ease before grabbing Choko.

With the two of them together, they made quick work of those things.

"Come on!" Zarya said as they ran away only to be surrounded by new mushroom creatures who quickly tied them all up.

"Let go of me!" Zarya struggles when Binky falls out of Malvaron's jacket. "What the? Why didn't you guys tell me you had Binky?"

"Does it really matter at the moment? It's a toy." Sophie said trying to break free.

"A toy that's about to save us. Binky, go boom!" Zarya said..

"Binky go boom in 3..2..1." Binky said in a robotic voice before exploding taking out all the mushrooms.

"Where has this toy been all my life?" Zhalia asks picking up the stuffed rabbit.

"Seriously? Piper and Ryou let me walk around with an exploding toy?" Malvaron asks.

"Hey, it's for ages 10 and up." Zarya shrugs as Tecna and Musa flew in.

"So are you gonna keep the belt buckle or what?" Zhalia asks as Zarya pauses to think.

* * *

In the cavern, the Cave Crawler was tied up and struggling to break free while Ryou, Arkayana, Em and Piper were tied to the wall.

"I'm sorry guys, I let down because I was scared." Piper admits.

"Being scared is nothing to be ashamed of." Em said.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Ryou asks.

"Because…I didn't want you guys to have to worry about me." Piper said.

"Piper, whether you're okay or not it doesn't mean I can't help you out when you need it. That's what friends do." Ryou said as Piper smiles softly.

"Besides, the one who really should be afraid is Dreadbane." Arkayna said as Dreadbane laughed.

"I'm shaking in my shin guards Mage. General Tibion lets get what we came for." He orders.

"Retrieve the codex." Tibion orders as they force the worm's mouth open.

"Stop, you're hurting her!" Piper said as a skeleton enters the worm causing it to scream.

A few seconds later, the skeleton comes out with a codex piece in its hands.

"By the dark stars." Dreadbane smiles. "Finish them." He orders as the skeletons drew their weapons.

"Raypulse!" Multiple blasts flew in cutting the four of them free. Looking up they saw Zarya, Sophie, Musa, Tecna, Zhalia and Malvaron looking down at them.

"You guys miss me?" Zarya smirks.

"Did we ever!" Ryou smiles.

"I'm so happy I could scream!" Piper yells. "Pixie Blast!" Piper's pixie dust hits the skeletons knocking them to the ground.

"Hyperstride!" Ryou said jumping up in the air and kicking General Tibion into Dreadbane.

"Unleash the Dragon!" Arkayna said firing a green dragon at them knocking all the skeletons to the ground.

"We have what we came for." Dreadbane said.

"Spectral hand, move out." Tibion said as they ran for the exit, but not before Dreadbane slashes the restraints holding the Cave Crawler.

"Stay here and fight you cowards!" Ryou said drawing an amulet. "Come on out! Cali—" But before he could finish the Cave Crawler swallowed him whole causing everyone to gasp.

"No." Piper said covering her mouth.

"Ryou." Zarya said in horror as the Cave Crawler went in the opposite direction.

"Until next time Mysticons." Dreadbane said leaving the cave.

"We have to save Ryou.:" Zarya said.

"What about Dreadbane?" Tecna asks.

"We'll worry about him later! Ryou needs us!" Musa said as they chased after the Cave Crawler. "Lunar!" She yells calling out her titan who fires an ice blast blocking the Cave Crawler's exit.

Malvaron pounds his fist into the ground creating a rock slide which drops in front of the ice wall, but the worm breaks through it with ease.

"Time to armor up!" Em said activating her armor and grabbing the tail but she ended up getting dragged along.

"Is it just me or is getting hot here?!" Akrayna asks as Sophie, Zhalia, Piper and Tecna were firing Augerforst, Raypulse and Boltflare, but the spells just bounced off it.

"Hyperstride!" Zarya said jumping onto the Cave Crawler's back when she did she saw a glow in the distance. "Lava Pit!"

"Did I forget to mention these things live in lava?" Em asks.

"Yes, yes you did!" Arkayna said.

"My bad!"Em said as she let go and tumbled backwards.

"Ryou! I'm sorry! I'll never leave you again just please get out of there we need you! I need you!" Zarya said when the Cave Crawler knocks her off and dives into the lave pit.

"NO!" Everyone yells in horror.

"Ryou." Zarya said on the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry. Arkayna said when suddenly a hand grabs the edge of the cliff causing everyone to gasp as Ryou climbs up to them.

"Hey guys." Ryou said as they all smiled widely.

"Ryou!" Zarya said running over and hugging him tightly before her eyes widen realizing what she was doing and lets go. "Uh I mean, you're okay."

"Yeah, managed to get out in time so I could help the worm get back to her family." Ryou said pointing down below to all the Cave Crawlers. "But I guess that was a pretty close call."

"Ryou, I am so sorry I ever left. You guys are the best." Zarya said as they all group hugged even Em in her armor.

"Okay this is a little painful." Akrayna groans.

"Love hurts, get used to it." Em said.

* * *

After leaving the cave, all of them were flying back to Drake City.

"What are we going to do? We lost the Codex piece and the Dragon Disk." Arkayna asks.

"You'll figure out a way to get it back, what's important is that the gang's all together again." Malvaron said.

"I doubt the other Astromancers will be as understanding." Arkayna said.

"Oh yeah, they're gonna freak. If they ask it was all your fault." Malvaron said.

"You know I could drop you off in that forest again." Arkayna smirks.

Back in Dreadbane's lair, all the skeletons were gathered in the main room where a statue of Necrafa was.

"Behold! A piece of the Codex!" Dreadbane said as they all cheered.

Opening it, a bracer wraps around his arm. "Let the hunt begin." Dreadbane laughs as a red wolf was shot into the air.


	10. The Astromancer Job

**Chapter 10: The Astromancer Job**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. Sorry about the wait. I got held up writing my other stories, and I was having trouble putting my own twists into these next chapters but I finally figured it out. Also I am happy to say that this story now has over 10,000 views! You guys rock! I hope you like what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy.**

A thousand years ago, in another dimension the original Mysticon Dragon Mage was fighting off skeletons when a still human Dreadbane charged at her. Dreadbane fires spikes from his sword but she blocks it.

"It's over General Bane!" She said before blasting him with her staff but Dreadbane blocks it with his shield.

"Yes, it is Mysticon." Dreadbane grins when Necrafa appears next to him.

"The noble Dragon Mage, if you can't even handle my General how can you hope to defeat me?" Necrafa asks.

"With my help." Rushing towards them was Lord Casterwill holding a shining sword.

"Casterwill. I should have known you would show up." Necrafa glares.

"I'll handle him! Breaker!" Dreadbane said summoning his four-armed bear.

"Rise Legendary Titan of Champions, Pendragon!" Lord Casterwill said summoning a large dragon titan who blasts Breaker with a giant fireball defeating it and sending Dreadbane flying.

Drawing his sword Lord Casterwill swings it at Necrafa causing the Vigilante amulet to fall from her grasp

"This ends now Necrafa." Lord Casterwill said picking it up as the Dragon Mage picked herself up.

"My friend I thank you for all your help, but I need to be the one to finish this." She said summoning a golden bracer.

"The Bracer of the Heavens?" Necrafa gasps.

"The realm will finally be free from your tyranny. Release the Star Dragon!" Dragon Mage said as a bright golden dragon entered the sky.

"No, that's impossible! No!" Necrafa said an explosion went off.

When the smoke cleared Lord Casterwill looked at the explosion and sighs.

"At last, the battle is over." He said entering a portal to leave, but what he didn't know was a dark energy from Necrafa's pendant had left with him.

When Dreadbane arrived back at the sight he looked in shock to see Necrafa was gone.

"Necrafa? No. No." Picking up the pendant which surrounded him with dark energy turning him into a skeleton. "I will avenge you my queen, my love."

* * *

In the present all the Mysticons and Malvaron were being lectured by Nova Terron.

"You call yourselves Mysticons? Because of your incompetence you let Dreadbane get the Dragon Disk surely bringing about the start of the apocalypse." Nova Terron said.

"We regret what happened and beg your forgiveness." Arkayna said.

"It's only a matter of time before it reveals the last Codex piece making him much powerful."

"This is a disaster."

"Of apocalyptic proportions." Nova Terron said causing Choko to roll into a ball.

"Obsess about the apocalypse much?" Zarya said.

"He's been through a few." Malvaron said.

"I urge the council not to lose faith in us. By the Star of Gaigax we will fix this, nothing will stop us. Not Dredbane, not Tazma, not even Necrafa herself if she were alive." Arkayna said.

"Speak not her name." An astromancer said trying to block it out.

"You don't just blurt out the name of an evil queen who was destroyed a millennium ago."

"He's right, and from what I've seen I highly doubt you can save this realm from…"

"Apocalypse?" Piper guesses.

"I was going to say doom, but I like yours better. You may go." Nova Terron said.

"Sheesh and they call us immature." Ryou whispers when an orb surrounds Malvaron.

"Wait, what's going on?" Em asks.

"You weren't the only ones who failed. Your Solann has failed as well."

"Go, I'll be fine." Malvaron assured them.

"We'll fix this I promise." Arkayna said as they left.

* * *

Walking out in their civilian clothes with Sophie, Zhalia, Musa and Tecna they filled them in on how it went.

"Wow these people are really hard to work with." Musa groans.

"Tell me about it." Ryou sighs.

"Don't let them get to you Arkayna." Zarya said.

"Even if it was your fault." Sophie said when Zhalia elbows her.

"No, she's right. I put the realm and Malvaron in danger. I let everyone down." Arkayna sighs.

"Don't worry you're not alone, we'll get the Dragon Disk back." Em said.

"How? We don't even know where Dreadbane's lair is." Piper suggests.

"And it's not like we can just make another Dragon Disk." Tecna said.

"It's a one of a kind artifact." Musa said when Mathis appears out of nowhere.

"One of a kind designer bags for sale." Mathis said holding out multiple handbags.

"Ooh what kinds do you have?" Musa asks interested.

"Don't bother, they're knockoffs." Zarya said stopping her.

"Knockoffs? I'll have you know that these are top of the line—" Before he could finish them Em examined the bags closely.

"Yep, real as fool's gold." Em said.

"Alright fine, it's a fake, but it works just like the real thing. Durable material, fine embroidery and inter-dimensional pockets." Mathis said dropping all the handbags into one.

"A fake." Arkayna thought before smiling. "That's it." Leaning in she pecks Mathis on the cheek and runs off.

"We'll take four." Piper said.

"Actually, I'll take them all." Gawayne said taking all the handbags and gave them to his butler to carry. "All for you Latincia." Gawayne holds out a small one for his pixie girlfriend, but she just knocks it away.

"I'm gonna be late for my mini pedi." She said.

"That's a red flag." Em said.

* * *

Back at their headquarters Zarya was playing Doug in a video game.

"YOU'VE BEEN APOCALYPSED!"

"Ugh this controller's broken." Doug groans.

"Better luck next time Dougie." Zarya smirks walking away.

Doug picks up her controller but instantly got beaten.

"For the love of!" Doug groans.

"How's it going over here Princess? Do you really think you can make a fake Dragon Disk?" Zarya asks.

"Making an artifact is pretty much impossible." Em said.

"Yes but according to these tomes we might be able to pull it off, but we'll need a few things." Arkayna said showing them a list.

"A Dragon lotus from the forest of doom." Zarya said.

"Lava from the volcano of doom." Sophie said.

"And lightning in a bottle." Em said.

"From the sky of doom." Musa sighs.

"Okay who names this stuff?" Ryou asks.

"I know it sounds dangerous." Arkayna said.

"Extremely dangerous." Zhalia added.

"But it's the only way to save the realm and my parents." Arkayna sighs.

"Relax Princess we got this." Zarya assured her.

"We got your back." Tecna said as they ran off.

"Okay good luck." Doug said distracted by his game.

"Vigilante!" Ryou said calling out his ace titan and merged with it to become Mysticon Tactician.

"Mysticon Dragon Mage!"

"Mysticon Ranger!"

"Mysticon Striker!"

"Mysticon Knight!"

As the Mysticons and Seekers raced through the Forest, Volcano and Sky of Doom they managed to gather all the ingredients while avoiding painful and almost certain death.

* * *

Back at their hideout Arkayna puts down all the ingredients on a table.

"Well team it was hard work, but we did it." Arkayna said turning to everyone who was laying on the couch or on the floor exhausted.

"Yaay." They all said weakly.

"Oh hey. I totally had all this stuff in my closet. You should've asked." Doug said examining the ingredients.

"Are you kidding me?" Ryou groans.

"Time for the moment of truth." Arkayna said pouring the ingredients together creating an exact replica of the Dragon Disk. "Guys we did it. Now we just have to sneak into the Astromancer Academy, free Malvaron and imbue this with power."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa sneak in?" Em asks.

"Yes, they'll never let us use the Celestial Forge." Arkayna said.

"The Celestial Forge?!" Em said freaking out.

"Are you insane?!" Tecna asks equally freaked out.

"What's the Celestial Forge?" Piper asks.

"It's where all the artifacts were created." Tecna said.

"And if we make even one mistake." Em warns.

"We could tear a rip in the cosmoverse." Arkayna finishes.

"To repeat Tecna, are you insane?" Sophie asks.

"We can't risk something that great." Musa said.

"I know but if we don't Dreadbane gets the last piece of the Codex." Arkayna said.

"And we can't risk that." Zarya said.

"We have to make this work." Ryou said.

"He's right Sophie." Zhalia sighs.

"Alright, what do we have to do?" Sophie sighs in defeat.

"Heists! I love Heists!" Piper cheers.

"Here's the plan: first we need to get past the guards. They change shifts every four hours. Em, this is where you'll come in. Once we're in we head for the Star Chamber. I deactivate the lock, Piper and Ryou will take out the guards, we free Malvaron get into the Celestial Forge and bam instant Dragon Disk, what do you think?" Arkayna asks.

"You knocked it out of the park Princess." Zarya smirks.

"Alright girls, let's go." Ryou said as he, Zarya, and Piper ran out.

"I just want to say that I still have some—" Before Em could finish Piper grabs her and yanks her out.

"I'll catch up with you guys in a minute." Arkayna said walking to the stairs. "I love a good plan."

As she walked up she and the Seekers came face to face with Nova Terron.

"Hello, Dragon Mage." He said.

"N-Nova Terron, what are you doing here?" Sophie asks nervously as Nova Terron used his magic to pick up a loose sock.

"I can't believe Malvaron allowed you to train in such clutter." He said.

"S-Star Master, so nice of you to drop in." Arkayna said.

"This is more than just a drop in. You are all in need off training and I will be your new Solan." Nova Terron said.

"What?" Zhalia said shocked.

"Oh my goblin." Arkayna whispers.

"I admire your passion you two remind me of myself when I was a young spell slinger." Nova Terron smiles.

"Wow uh well before we can look forward to getting to know you—" Musa starts.

"But before we can do any training there must be a foundation of trust. Summon the others while I declutter." Nova Terron said throwing clutter through a portal.

"Not good." Arkayna said sending them a glyph.

* * *

Outside the Astromancer Academy, Ryou, Zarya, Em and Piper were flying towards it when Em got a glyph from Arkayna.

"What do you mean they're not coming?" Zarya asks.

"She says she's busy with Nova Terron and will catch up with us when she can." Em read.

"But we need her for our plan to work." Piper said.

"We don't have a choice, we're not gonna get another shot." Ryou said.

"Our window is closing." Zarya said firing four arrows for them to swing in on.

As Em takes out an orb to make a hole in the wall it accidentally slips through her grip. "Oh no, my orb."

"I got this. Hyperstride." Running along the building Piper grabs the orb and jumps back up to the others as they use it to make a hole in the wall and enter the building.

* * *

Back in the Mysticon base, Nova Terron was clearing out more clutter.

"Where are the others? I hate being kept waiting." Nova Terron said.

"Uh you see." Tecna said trying to come up with an excuse when Doug walked in carrying some video games.

"Hey how's it going with the hei-hi Nova Terron." Doug said surprised.

"He's going to be our new Solan." Zhalia said.

"Great." Doug said when Nova Terron grabs his video games off the floor. "Hey don't throw away my video games."

"You must declutter your environment in order to unclutter your mind." Nova Terron said when he notices one of Doug's games. "Avatars of the Apocalypse?"

"Yeah, you battle online opponents in a post-apocalyptic Drake City. So cool." Doug said.

"The Apocalypse." Nova Terron said interested when Zhalia saw an opening.

"Yeah it's great training for the real thing, how about we show you how to play." Zhalia said nudging her head for Sophie, Tecna and Musa to follow along.

"Oh yes, it's quite the training method." Tecna said as they sat Nova Terron down on the couch and Musa gestured for Arkayna to get going.

"First you need a profile pic, say cheese." Musa said.

"Cheese? I despise." Before he could finish Musa snapped a picture.

* * *

Back with the Mysticons, they were going up the elevator the academy.

"Okay we're almost there." Zarya said as the door opened but there was no bridge.

"Hey where the bridge go?" Piper asks.

"We need to activate it from the controls on the other side." Em points.

Looking around Ryou grins at an idea. "Hey Zarya, up for a little Fozball?"

Both Zarya and Choko grin at the idea. Curling up into a ball Zarya throws Choko across the gap allowing Choko to hit the button causing the bridge to appear.

"Okay this is where it gets tricky, only Arkayna can unlock this glyph." Zarya said.

"I wouldn't say that." Ryou said reaching into his pocket. Come on out Springer." Ryou said as his lock picking titan appeared and started picking the glyph. "We'll be inside in a matter of seconds."

"Ryou you rock." Zarya smiles.

Inside Malvaron was throwing a ball against a barrier bored out of his mind. "Do you have any idea what a lack of ScriFi does to a mage?" He asks when the door opens to reveal the Mysticons.

"Hyperstride!" Piper and Ryou said as they jumped in the air and Piper threw her hoops knocking two Astromancers to the ground before they both delivered a twin kick to the third knocking him out.

"Breakspell!" Zarya said as she undoes the barrier around Malvaron.

"Thank you and what in the realm is going on?" Malvaron asks.

"We need your help to make a new Dragon Disk." Em said.

"With the Celestial Forge." Piper finishes.

"The Celestial Forge? Whose brilliant idea was that?" Malvaron asks.

"Arkayna's, but she got a little tied up." Ryou said.

"Did she tell you about—"

"Ripping a hole in the cosmoverse? Yep, we'll try to be careful." Piper said.

"Come on, we gotta hurry before they wake up." Ryou said as they ran towards the forge.

* * *

Back at the base Doug was showing Nova Terron the rules.

"Now it's gonna be a little overwhelming at first but you'll get the hang of it." Doug said as Nova Terron pushes him away and grabs the controller.

"Victory." The game said.

"You just beat an entire clan." Tecna said impressed.

"Booyah." Nova Terron grins creeping the girls out.

"They owe us big time for this." Sophie whispers as Zhalia nods in agreement.

* * *

Running through the halls of the Academy, Malvaron leads them to the Forge.

"Okay the Forge is down here." Malvaron said turning a corner.

"I'll be the lookout." Piper said staying behind.

"We don't have much time before they try and find us." Malvaron said summoning a key but didn't find the keyhole. "Hey where'd the keyhole go?"

"They switched it out for a facial recognition glyph. I don't think even Springer can pick this." Em said.

"It's probably set to only recognize top level Astromancers." Malvaron said.

"You mean like that one?" Piper said pointing down the hall to see an Astromancer heading their way.

"Ready…set…get her!" Zarya yells as they tackle the Astromancer to the ground only for the hood to fall and reveal it was Arkayna.

"Hey it's me!" Arkayna said as they helped her up.

"Yaay you made it." Piper cheers.

"How did you sneak past Nova Terron?" Em asks.

"I distracted him, got him hooked on that Avatars of the Apocalypse video game." Arkayna said.

"Wait a minute that's it." Zarya said loading up the video game.

"Now's not the time to check your high score." Malvaron said.

"I'm not. Got him Brova Terron1796." Zarya said bringing up his profile pic and holding it in front of the scanner which approves it. "Everybody needs a profile pic." Zarya said as they walk in.

"Whoa the Celestial Forge." Em said in awe.

"Okay put the Dragon Disk in the forge and let's fire it up." Malvaron said as Em, Ryou, Piper, Zarya and Choko pumped the fan turning on the forge as Arkayna put the Dragon Disk into the flaming liquid.

At the Star Chambers an Astromancer walked in to see the unconscious Astromancers.

"Oh bug bears, they don't pay me enough for this." He groans.

Back in the forge, Malvaron and Akrayna put their hands together.

"Star of Gaigax now's the hour…" Malvaron started.

"Imbue this Dragondisk with cosmic power." Arkayna finishes as the Disk begins to glow.

"It's working." Piper grins.

Outside the door two Astromancers arrived and tried to enter the forge but were denied access.

"Malvaron!" They yelled banging on the door.

"You guys better hurry." Ryou said as the Astromancers broke down the door breaking Malvaron and Arkayna's concentration.

"You fools! You've doomed us child! You've doomed us all!" Up in the sky a glowing vortex opens, and multiple gargoyles flew out of it.

Running outside everyone looked in shock.

"Any ideas on how we can seal this thing?" Arkayna asks.

"We will seal it, you've done enough." A female Astromancer said.

"Astromancers light up the sky!" One said as the Astromancers fired beams into the vortex. "That includes you wander mage." He said looking at Malvaron.

"Uh girls." Ryou points to show many gargolyes flying towards Drake City.

"You, Zarya and Em protect the city we'll protect the Astromancers!" Arkayna said.

"Give me a lift Kipperin!" Ryou said as his winged Titan appeared, and he took flight alongside Zarya and Em who hop on their griffins.

"Come and get it you cutie wootie gargoyles. Venadek!" Piper said calling out her scorpion like titan. Throwing her hoops she destroys two while Venadek lunges at one slicing it in half with its blade arms.

"Freelancer!" Arkayana said summoning her knight. Rushing towards the gargoyles Freelancer throws his lance stabbing three in a row while Arkayna fires multiple mini fireballs at the gargoyles destroying them.

At the Royal Palace, Gawayne was watching the night sky while Latencia was on her glyph.

"Wow the moon is so beautiful. I've never actually taken time to appreciate it." Gawayne said unaware of three gargoyles behind him.

Flying in Em blasts the gargoyles to pieces without them even noticing.

"Happy one weekaversary boo." Gawayne leans in to kiss her but she slaps him away.

"Total red flag." Em said before flying off.

Back at the Astromancer Academy, they were trying to seal the vortex, but it was not going well.

"It's not working." Malvaron pants.

"Where is Nova Terron?"

"I'm trying to reach him but he's not answering."

With Nova Terron, he was completely in the video game zone as the seekers were cheering him on.

"Cower noobs, cower before Brova Terron. Chip me." Nova Terron said as Doug tosses him a chip.

Back in Drake City a gargoyle was slashing away at a cable car when Em flew in.

"Armor up!" Em said jumping into her armor. Grabbing the gargoyle Em throws it far away. "Bad kitty, that's not a scratching post." Suddenly the support beam the goblin was scratching snapped and half the cable car fell. "Oh my goblin!" Grabbing the line Em's armor acted like a magnet and pulls the other half of the cable car up. "Fear not citizens."

Nearby on the rooftops Ryou was through the air with five gargoyles on his tail. "Back me up Cavalier!" Ryou said as his winged knight titan flew in towards the gargoyles.

As one swung its claws Cavalier blocks it with his sword before igniting it burning the gargoyle's hand. Screaming in pain the gargoyle is distracted allowing Cavalier to stab it in the chest destroying it before flying after the next one and slicing it in half.

The remaining three gargoyles fly towards Ryou who draws his swords deflecting their attacks. Kipperin flies Ryou out of the range of fire when Ryou notices a billboard nearby. Smirking an idea comes to him.

Flying towards it at full speed the gargoyles follow but at the last second Ryou pulls up causing the gargoyles to smash into a billboard which had been one of Gawayane's personal billboards and they were stuck in between his teeth.

Looking up Ryou had Dragonfist at the ready as he punched all three of them destroying them.

In the Undercity, a kid was running for his life as a gargoyle chased him when Zarya drops down.

"Hey kid look out!" Zarya said firing an arrow knocking the gargoyle into a dumpster which spits out the head.

Grabbing the head with his tail Choko throws the head knocking it into another gargoyle but then it flies towards the large power generator causing all the power to shut down in Drake City.

Back with Nova Terron, he was completely in the zone playing Avatars of the Apocalypse.

"Who knew that grumpy Nova Terron was such a hardcore gamer." Musa said.

"Definitely beats whatever the others are doing." Zhalia said.

"Whoa you are on fire, like literally." Doug said.

"Tremble in fear as I—" Before Nova Terron could finish the power went off. "What villainy is this?"

"Why do I have the feeling that Arkayna's plan didn't go as planned?" Tecna asks.

"Because most likely it didn't." Sophie sighs as they rushed out of the room after Nova Terron.

"How much longer?" Arkayna asks as she and Piper were taking down gargoyles left and right.

"The rift won't close; we need more power."

"What if we used our Dragon and Phoenix attacks?" Arkayna asks.

"In theory it should work." Malvaron said.

"But you can also widen the rift and make it worse." An Astromancer said.

"It's too dangerous." Looking up they saw Nova Terron floating in. "Did you cause this?" He asks pointing at Arkayna.

"Not intentionally." Arkayna said.

"The future of my high score I mean the future of the realm is at stake." Nova Terron said trapping Arkayna and Piper in a barrier.

"Hey let us go!" Akrkayna said.

"Silence Dragon Mage." Nova Terron ignores.

"No one silences me!" Arkayana roars as she erupts in rage using her powers to break free of the barrier.

"Unleash the Dragon!"

"Fly Phoenix Fly!"

Both bracers flew towards the dimensional rift and explode inside it taking it out along with all the gargoyles around the city.

* * *

The next day, the Mysticons, Seekers and Malvaron were brought in front of the Astromancers.

"Do you have any idea how much danger you put the realm in?" An Astromancer asks.

"You broke into the Academy, freed a felon, you deceived and defied me." Nova Terron said.

"Forgive us Starmaster." Arkayna apologizes.

"And all because you thought you could make another Dragon Disk. I mean look at this imitation." Holding up the Dragon Disk when suddenly the copy glows.

"Impossible." They said in awe.

"That's what we do best." Ryou smirks.

"It's a clue to the last piece of the Codex." Em said.

"Fabtaculour." Piper said.

"If you'll excuse us, we have an apocalypse to stop." Arkayna said.

"So you do Dragon Mage." Nova Terron smirks.

* * *

In Dreadbane's base he was looking at the gate he built and then to the Dragon Disk. "Soon my sweet." He said before walking off when Tazma walks up to it.

"It has to be some sort of gate." She said when a hand shot out and almost grabbed her. "I-I don't believe it. Necrafa is alive." Tazma said in shock.


	11. A Walk in the Park

**Chapter 11: A Walk in the Park**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. This one was really fun to write and a scene in hear was heavily suggested by you the readers. I hope you like what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy.**

At a construction site high above Drake City, three dwarves were taking a break.

"Sure is peaceful up here." One said opening his lunch. "Ugh cheese and bologna again?"

Suddenly from out of nowhere the Mysticons flew past them firing their attacks and Choko jumps onto the dwarf's shoulder and gives him a kiss on the cheek before taking a big bite of his sandwich.

"Hey! That foz ruined my sandwich!" He snapped when Dreadbane fires a blast causing the dwarves to dangle for their lives.

"Still worried about that sandwich?"

"Heh kinda."

As Arkayna, Zarya, Piper and Ryou flew through the air on their griffins and Kipperin Dreadbane and Tazma pursued them.

"Alright hoopy do your thing." Piper said throwing her hoop knocking a skeleton off its ride and down towards the ground. "Heads up down below!"

"Enforcer! Bring them to me!" Dreadbane said taking out another amulet and a large bug like titan appeared who fired lasers from its 3 eyes at Piper.

"Honorguard!" Arkayna said blocking the attack.

"Raypulse!" Ryou said blasting Enforcer making it fly backwards as Zarya fires multiple arrows at it and Tazma who quickly disappears.

"How much longer do we have to stall these boneheads?" Zarya asks.

"Until Em gets her Codex Piece." Ryou said as he looked to the top of the royal palace where Sophie and Musa were helping Em up the pole.

"Had to be at the top of the tower." Em groans.

"Just hurry up and get it." Sophie groans as she and Musa kept her in place as Em summoned her sword.

"Okay! Above a place of Kings and Queen, celestial power justice brings!" Em said firing a blast into the sky opening up a portal which lowered her piece of the codex. "Girls we got it!" Em smiles as it drops and hits her in the head but luckily Musa caught it.

"Here you go." Musa said handing it to her as it formed a unicorn bracer.

"Yes!" Em said jumping off them and onto her griffin.

"The final piece of the Codex." Tazma said appearing nearby.

"Don't let them escape!" Dreadbane said as he and Ryou clashed swords.

"Sorry my liege, you do your thing and I'll do mine." Tazma grins.

As the 5 Mysticons flew over a building Dreadbane and Enforcer fired two blasts sending Kippering into his amulet and Zarya off her griffin making her and Ryou crash onto a roof.

"Say goodbye Mysticon Ranger and Mysticon Tactician." Dreadbane said readying his sword.

"Why? You're the one who's leaving. Unleash the Dragon!" Arkayna said.

"Fly Phoenix Fly!"

"Battle Unicorn Charge!" Em said as the three bracers send Enforcer back into his amulet and force Dreadbane to retreat.

"Em you check on Zarya and Ryou. Piper and I will track down Dreadbane." Akrayna said as they flew off.

Jumping down next to them Zarya and Ryou stand up.

"That was a thing of beauty. Great strategy Ryou." Zarya said playfully punching his shoulder.

"Divide and conquer works every time." Ryou smirks.

"Thanks Ryou you guys—" Em gasps when she sees Tazma appear behind Zarya and grab her.

"Tazma!" Ryou said drawing his swords.

"Let her go!" Em said aiming her bracer at her but Tazma just laughs.

"Just blast her!" Zarya said.

"What if I hit you?" Em asks worried.

"Take your time dwarf." Tazma said as she struck Zarya's arm with dark magic causing Ryou and Em to gasp.

"No!" They both said as Tazma disappeared and Zarya fell off the roof.

"Zarya!" Ryou screams alerting Arkayna and Piper.

"Quick after her!" Arkayna said as they turned around.

Arkayna dove to try and catch her but as she dove a taxi came out of nowhere and almost ran them over forcing Arkayna to pull up.

"Cavalier!" Ryou said calling out his flying knight titan who dives down quickly and catches Zarya just before she hit the ground.

"Zarya? Zarya?" Arkayna said as they all ran over to check on her.

"Is she okay?" Em asks as Cavalier hands her to Ryou and they see her infected arm causing them to gasp.

* * *

Back at their base, Zarya was laid down on the couch as Zarya and Tecna tried to heal her.

"Any luck?" Ryou asks as both girls shook their heads.

"That's some serious shadow magic my sister used. I'd give her about 3 hours before it completely takes over her." Malvaron said.

"And then what?" Em asks but Mavlaron just sighs until he got a glyph.

"Tazma." He growls answering it.

"Greetings little brother. Like the spell?" Tazma asks.

"Pretty shady, even for you. Now end it." Malvaron said.

"But of course, once you hand over the rest of your Codex pieces." Tazma said.

"Yeah that's not going to happen." Malvaron snaps.

"Have it your way. Enjoy watching your Ranger waste away." Tazma laughs as Malvaron hangs up.

"I really hate your sister." Ryou groans.

"Join the club." Malvaron sighs.

"We can't give Tazma our codex pieces." Arkayna said.

"But she's the only one who can undo the spell." Piper said.

"Unless we can figure out a way to cancel it without her." Sophie said.

"This is all my fault. If only I acted quicker, but I hesitated." Em frowns.

"Hey, hey calm down all that matters is that we fix this." Arkayna said when Zarya groans waking up.

"Why do I feel like I was orc bashing with a 10-ton kraken. Whoa what happened to my arm?" She asks noticing the curse.

"Tazma put a spell on you." Ryou said.

"But don't worry we're gonna find a cure before it's too late." Piper said.

"Too late? You're starting to scare me." Zarya said.

"I swear by the Star of Gaigax we will figure this out!" Em vows causing Malvaron to gasp.

"By the stars. That's it. It's all in perfect alignment." Malvaron said looking at the star chart.

"Uh in English please." Zarya said.

"Yeah what does it mean?" Piper asks.

"It means we're gonna have to bake a cake." Malvaron said in a serious tone.

"Now I'm really freaked out." Zarya said.

* * *

At Dreadbane's base, Dreadbane was angry about his most recent failure.

"Blasted Mysticons! I was so close! Forgive me my queen. Tazma where are you? We need to formulate a new plan!" Dreadbane calls out making his way to the cells when Tazma appears nearby.

"Oh I have a plan Dreadbane it just doesn't concern you." Tazma smirks.

In the cell room, Dreadbane approaches the caged Dante Vale who appeared to be asleep.

"Wake up!" Dreadbane said banging on the bars.

"Ugh good morning to you too Dreadbane and here I thought you forgot about me." Dante smirks.

"Oh I could never forget you. You have information I seek." Dreadbane glares.

"If you want my titans you can forget it, they won't listen to someone as rotten as you." Dante said.

"I have no use for them, and I already know that. Years ago, you came to this castle and stole something of great importance to Necrafa, what was it?" Dreadbane asks.

"I came looking for more of her titans, but I didn't find any." Dante said but Dreadbane punched him the gut.

"I know you're lying, and I'll find out what it was that you took sooner or later." Dreadbane said walking past a locked-up backpack that had an amulet sticking out of it.

* * *

Deep within the forest of Centaur Park, the Mysticons, Sophie and Musa were following Malvaron.

"Okay where are we going and why did we need to bake a cake?" Piper asks.

"We're going to visit my Auntie Yaga. If anyone can undo the spell, she can." Malvaron said.

"Not if these Wood Sprites eat me alive first. Anyone pack any spray?" Zarya asks as Choko swats one away with his tail causing the wood sprites to turn red.

"Just leave them alone, trust me you do not want to make a wood sprite angry." Malvaron warns.

"So, your Aunt lives here?" Ryou asks.

"Nah she bumps around from dimension to dimension, but visits Centaur Park this time every year." Malvaron said.

"You mean an Astral Traveler?" Sophie asks.

"More like a minor demigod whose super eccentric and loves cake." Malvaron said when he got a glyph. "You've reached the Malvaron hot line for seriously disturbed sisters how may I help you?"

"Very funny, but I doubt your Ranger is laughing." Tazma said.

"Hey Tazma, add any friends to your friend list lately?" Zarya smirks.

"And skeletons don't count." Piper said.

"Or your own titans." Ryou added causing everyone to laugh.

"I don't know sis sounds like laughing to me." Malvaron said.

"If this is such a joke to you I'll just let the spell run it's course." Tazma said.

"Go ahead." Arkayna said.

"Buh bye." Em laughs as Tazma hangs up.

"Impossible, there isn't a soul in this dimension powerful enough to—" Tazma suddenly gasps in realization.

As they made their way through the forest the wood sprites were seriously starting to get ticked off.

"So which way now?" Ryou asks looking around.

"I'm not sure, somethings up." Malvaron said when a tree moved behind Piper.

"Uh I think this tree is creeping up on me." Piper said.

"Trees don't move." Musa said.

"Uh huh this one did." Piper said when suddenly the Wood sprites made all the trees around them start to move and surround them.

"Everyone this way!" Arkayna said as they ran for their lives when the Wood Sprites grabbed Choko knocking him to the ground.

"Choko!" Zarya said as she, Em and Musa ran after him.

"Wait! We need to stay together!" Arkayna said when multiple trees shot up separating all of them. "Em!"

"Zarya!" Ryou yells.

On the other side, Em was using her sword to try and cut a path but the trees were too strong.

"Give it up Em, it's not going to work." Zarya groans as the spell was taking effect spreading to her other arm.

"Arkayna come in. Do you read me?" Em asks making a call.

"Magical interference. Come on Em there's no time to wait for the others." Musa said.

"But I can't find Madam Yaga on my own." Em said.

"Don't second guess yourself." Musa said.

"I know I hate that." Em admits.

"Me too, that's what got us here." Zarya said.

"I should have blasted Tazma when I had the chance." Em said.

"And you probably would have got her, but right now Zarya needs us to help get her through this." Musa said.

"You're right. I just hope the others are doing better than we are." Em said as they led Zary through the forest.

With the others, they were at what looked like something from a romance novel. "What part of the park is this?" Sophie asks.

"I'm not sure." Malvaron said.

"Best stay close guys we don't need anymore trouble." Ryou said.

"Ooh look at all the pretty flowers, aww is that Love's Breath?" Piper asks sniffing it when the pollen goes into the air. Oh my goblin! Guys don't breathe in the pollen!" Piper calls out but it was too late as Arkayna and Ryou both breathed in Love's Breath.

"Arkayna…I've never noticed this before but your hair is so beautiful." Ryou said stroking it.

"I love your armor, very manly." Arkayna said as she put a flower in her mouth and music started to play.

"Oh hell no!" Piper growls about to lunge at them but Malvaron and Sophie held her back.

"Piper calm down." Malvaron said as Ryou and Arkayna danced.

"Does anyone else hear music?" Sophie asks.

"Get your hands off him!" Piper yells.

* * *

With Em, Zarya and Musa, they were trying to figure out which way to go but Em was still second guessing herself.

"Maybe we should have gone down the other path or maybe we should try and find the others." Em said.

"Or maybe you should stop second guessing yourself." Zarya said before dropping to her knees in pain.

"Zarya!" Musa said running over to her. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Zarya groans as Em took out something. "What are you doing?"

"It's a Seeker Orb. I'm programming it to find the others." Em said throwing the orb into the air.

"No offense Em but you really need more confidence." Musa said.

"Come on let's follow that orb." Em said.

"Halt!" A voice said. Turning around they saw a Centaur behind them, but this centaur was barely a foot tall. "You trespass on the lands of the great northern kingdom, prepare to face justice." He said as more centaurs arrived.

"Centaurs, had to be centaurs." Zarya groans.

"They're so adorable." Em said.

"Why did you have to say that?" Zarya panics.

"You dare call Tiberius the Tall adorable? Charge!" Tiberius yells as the Centaurs chased after them.

"Run no!" Zarya yells as they ran for their lives.

"Not so adorable anymore Em?" Musa asks.

"Nope definitely not!" Em yells.

* * *

With Ryou and Arkayna, the two of them were still dancing while the others were trying to calm Piper down and knock some sense into them.

"Hey lovebirds snap out of it!" Piper said.

"Now is not the time." Malvaron said.

"Ryou, your name means Dragon and I'm the Dragon Mage. I should've known, we were meant to be together." Arkayna said.

"Yes, yes we were." Ryou smiles.

"Ugh this is worse than those cheesy romance novels." Sophie groans.

"Snap out of it you guys! We're on a quest and the clock is ticking!" Malvaron said causing Arkayna to gasp.

"You're right Malvaron." Arkayna said causing them all to sigh in relief.

"Thank you, finally someone sees sense." Sophie said.

"Life's too short. Ryou, will you marry me?" Arkayna asks taking out a ring causing Piper to freeze up.

"Yes! A million times yes!" Ryou said as she put the ring on his finger causing Piper to faint.

"Piper!" Malvaron said running to her.

"Where did she get that ring?" Sophie asks.

* * *

With Em, Zarya and Musa the Centaurs were gaining on them and throwing their spears when one strikes Em.

"Hey quit it!" Em said pulling one out only to be struck by 3 more spears.

"Careful, their spears are laced with paralytic poison." Zarya said.

"Poison? But they're so cute." Em said as her lips started moving. "What's wrong with my mouth?"

"This isn't good." Musa cringed.

"You call yourself a knight? Stand and fight coward." Tiberius mocks.

"Who are you calling coward pipsqueak?" Em leaps into the air and brings her sword down on the centaurs knocking them all back.

As the centaurs scramble to get up Choko jumps down and roars at them.

"I will vanquish you giant beast!" Tiberius said as he threw spears a Choko causing him collapse before they got Em, Zarya and Musa.

"Uh oh my feet are falling asleep." Musa said as they collapsed.

"This day just keeps getting better." Zarya said as Tiberius climbs atop of Piper.

"Victory is ours! We are the truth North strong and brave, we are proud, we are fearless, we are dashingly handsome and there is nothing that can—" Before Tiberius could finish an orange spray covered the centaurs causing them to cough. "Retreat! Retreat! The mist of doom!"

From the orange mist, a woman with dark skin and messy hair appeared. "Shoo, shoo. Ugh centaurs.

"Uh are you Auntie Yaga?" Musa asks.

"Why yes I am. Oh dear you three have been hit with quite a bit of poison let me fix that." Madam Yaga said as her arms glowed and instantly the poison went away.

"Stupid centaurs." Em said getting movement in her lips again.

"Madam Yaga we need your help our friend is in serious trouble." Musa said as Madam Yaga looked at Choko instead.

"Hmm I wouldn't say trouble all he needs is a cookie." She said giving one to Choko.

"You guys are killing me, literally." Zarya groans.

"Uh we meant our other friend." Em said.

"Oh, of course." Madam Yaga said examining Zarya's arm. "Looks like a nasty Life Drain spell follow me back to my place." She said only to find trees blocking their path. "Blasted wood sprites someone must've gotten them all ticked off." Instantly Choko curled up into a ball before Madam Yaga used her magic to remove the trees revealing a van campsite.

"Whoa, now that's some powerful magic." Musa said amazed.

"You live in a fan? Awesome." Zarya said.

"Come, take a load off." She said as Em and Zarya sat on the couch only for the cushions to push them together.

"So huggy." Em said.

"Perfect for days like today." Madam Yaga said.

"I hear ya. Today could definitely use a do over." Em said as Zarya pushed Em away.

"Agreed why earlier today some dark hearted girls robbed my sweet adorable niece." Madam Yaga said.

"Wait what?" Musa said nervously.

"You have my word we'll bring the thieves to justice." Em said as Zarya elbows her.

"If she's Malvaron's aunt then it means her niece is…" Before she could finish the van door opens to reveal Tazma.

"Tazma?!" Em gasps.

* * *

With Ryou and Arkayna, the two of them were atop a bridge holding hands while Sophie was holding Piper back and Malvaron was trying to snap them out of it.

"I am honored to have everyone here to share this special day with us." Arkayna said.

"What is she talking about?" Malvaron asks looking around.

"I think Arkayna has finally lost it." Sophie said.

"It's the pollen, it's messing with their heads." Piper groans. 'Even though it's not real seeing Ryou marry another girl hurts so much.'

"Ryou, you are the macaroni to my cheese, the peanut butter to my jelly, the—" Before she could finish Malvaron got in between them.

"One who should be helping us save Zarya." Malvaron said.

"Dude, you're embarrassing me on my big day." Ryou said.

"Ryou, snap out of it." Malvaron said.

"I object! I object!" Piper yells.

* * *

At Madam Yaga's van, Tazma was pointing at them.

"That's them auntie! Those are the thieves who stole my magical books and bracelets." Tazma accuses.

"You dare steal from my niece?" Yaga growls.

"No she's lying!" Musa said as Auntie Yaga fired magical spheres at them which Em blocks with her shield.

"Auntie Yaga I don't want to hurt you." Em said.

"Hurt me? Ha! I've taken on beings a million times worse than you kids!" Auntie Yaga said as the spell was draining more from Zarya.

"I'll finish them Auntie! Give me the codex piece and the Ranger lives." Tazma said.

"Not happening." Zarya groans.

"Solar, roast this witch!" Musa said calling out her flaming titan which blasts Tazma knocking her into a tree freeing Zarya from her spell.

"Tazma! You will pay for this mortals with your life!" Auntie Yaga said bursting into flames.

"Zarya!" Em said running to her as Zarya collapses. "Em, it's up to you and Musa." She groans.

Auntie Yaga fires a blast at them but Em aims her bracer at her. "Battle Unicorn Charge!"

Em's unicorn burst through the blast and slams into Auntie Yaga.

"I haven't been hit like that since I was hurled into an exploding star 5,000 years ago. The gloves are off now. Come forth Metagolem!" Auntie Yaga yells pulling out an amulet and from it a giant golem appeared.

"Uh oh." Em said as she and Musa looked up in shock.

* * *

Back at the wedding they were about to kiss.

"And with this kiss may our starts join as one." They both said.

"Okay that's it! Fly Phoenix fly!" Releasing her phoenix it flew over them buring away the pollen causing Ryou to open his eyes to see he was holding Arkayna in a dip.

"What the?" He said letting go. "What's going on?"

"You breathed in the pollen and you came this close to getting married." Piper said quickly.

"To him/her? Hey!" Ryou and Arkayna said both looking at each other.

"I know right. By the way Arkayna the stuff said, it was so pathetic and cheesy I can't even explain it to you." Sophie said when the Seeker Orb flew down towards them.

"It's one of Em's seekers." Arkayna smiles.

"Okay take us to the others." Malvaron said as they ran off.

"For the record I would have made a great Star Mate." Ryou said.

"Not as good as me." Arkayna said.

"Shall we agree never to speak of this again?" Ryou asks.

"Agreed." Arkayna said as they followed the others.

As Metagolem punched Solar the titan went back to Musa's amulet and was about to slam its arms down on all three of them when Malvaron ran out.

"Auntie Yaga wait! Those are my friends!" Malvaron calls out.

Seeing her nephew Auntie Yaga calls back Metagolem and turns to him.

"What in the cosmoverse is going on?" She asks.

"Long story short Tazma tried to trick you into destroying my friends who are also the Mysticons." Malvaron said.

"I thought I recognized those costumes. Is this true Tazma? Don't make me read your mind." Auntie Yaga said walking over towards Tazma.

"Not at all Auntie I was just…"

Before she could lie any further Auntie Yaga read her mind. "By the stars, such wicked thoughts. You need a time out young lady."

"No!" Tazma yelled as she disappeared.

"Come child let me heal you." Auntie Yaga's hands glowed as she removed the spell from Zarya.

"You're okay." Piper smiles.

"Thanks Auntie Yaga, what a nice place you have here. Ooh what a comfy couch." Ryou and Arkayna sit down but the couch pushes them together.

"Can you feel the love in the air?" Auntie Yaga asks.

"Nope!" Ryou said standing up.

"Not at all." Arkayna said standing up as the two of them looked away.

Turning to Em Auntie Yaga walked over.

"You were very brave back there, sorry you had to see my bad side." Auntie Yaga said.

"Same here." Em said.

"As an apology take this." Auntie Yaga said holding out Metagolem's amulet.

"By the hammer of harmon." Em gasps.

"Take it, you Mysticons will need all the help you can get." Auntie Yaga said putting it in her hand.

"I promise to take good care of it." Em said.

"You better." She smirks when Malvaron walks over with a cake.

"Auntie Yaga." He smiles holding it out.

"Coconut cake! My favorite, but I'll have to take it to go many dimensions to see. You Mysticons have lots of adventures ahead like when you find out who the boy's…"

"Auntie Yaga! Spoilers!" Malvaron said.

"Oops silly me. There I go again." Auntie Yaga said.

"Wait find my what?" Ryou asks curiously.

"Child if I told you now it wouldn't be so important when you find out yourself." Auntie Yaga said causing Ryou to sigh. "Well I'm off to the kingdom of Arizona!" She said getting in her van and driving off.

"I love her!" Arkayna said.

"I don't know if the kingdom of Arizona is ready for her." Malvaron said.

"I wonder where she sent Tazma." Piper said.

"Not our problem." Musa said as they headed back to Drake City.


	12. The Hidden Temple

**Chapter 12: The Hidden Temple**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. Sorry this one took so long I was going through a bit of writer's block as I tried to make this one as interesting as possible. I hope this was worth the wait. Please Review and Enjoy.**

At the Mysticon base, Sophie and Arkayna were facing off in a match.

"Attack Freelancer!" Arkayna said summoning her lance wielding titan.

"Go, Sabriel!" Sophie said summoning her warrior titan.

As the two titans charged towards each other they clashed weapons sending sparks flying.

Nearby Ryou was sparing against Zhalia who was dodging his sword attacks with ease.

"Come on, don't be so predictable with your movements. Do something to surprise your opponent." Zhalia said as Ryou stabs the ground and uses the momentum to swing in and kick Zhalia with both his feet.

"You mean like that?" Ryou smirks.

On the sidelines, Zarya, Tecna, Piper, Musa and Em were watching the two matches.

"Ryou's fighting skills have really improved since he's started training under Zhalia." Tecna said

"Although maybe we shouldn't have picked Sophie to face Arkayna." Musa said.

Looking over as the two titans fought Arkayna was firing multiple green fireballs at Sophie who countered with her own spells with pissed off expressions on their faces.

"Should we stop them?" Em asks.

"Nah, this is fun." Piper giggles.

"What the do you mean newbie?" Sophie asks dodging her attacks.

"Me and the Mysticons have done all the work, we've fought Dreadbane and Tazma. What have you done?" Arkayna asks.

"We've been making sure they don't kill you!" Sophie jumps up and kicks Arkayna in the gut.

"Augerfrost!" Arkayna said firing a blast at Sophie who ducks out of the way causing the blast to narrowly miss Ryou causing him to fall forward and land on top of Zhalia.

"Well someone's being brave." She smirks causing Ryou to blush.

"I swear I wasn't trying anything." Ryou said getting off her.

Little did they know Zarya had narrowed her eyes.

"Alright that's enough." She said walking towards Arkayna and Sophie while pushing Zhalia away from Ryou.

Drawing her bow, she knocked them both to the ground.

"Do you guys know what's going on? Dreadbane is out there doing who knows what and we're here fighting with each other." Zarya said.

"Zarya's right, we should be using this time to improve ourselves and get stronger not hurt each other." Em said.

"What would you suggest we do?" Arkayna asks.

"Well for starters you guys need more titans." Musa said.

"With our enemy's growing stronger we need to prepare ourselves." Tecna said bringing up a map of a jungle.

"Ooh what's there?" Piper asks.

"If my research is correct, new titans." Tecna said.

* * *

Meanwhile in the ruins of an old ship, Dreadbane's army had surrounded it as Dreadbane made his way towards a sword that was on stand.

"The Sword of Lindorm." Dreadbane grins as he made his way towards it when suddenly he heard some blasts from outside.

"Sorry bonesy but that titan is ours." Turning around he saw Icy, Stormy, Darcy and Nick walking into the abandoned ship

"Oh really? How did you dispatch my army so quickly?" Dreadbane asks when Nick's titan Fireblade walked in behind him causing Dreadbane to grin. "Seekers. If you want this titan, I will gladly give it to you, for something in return."

"Sorry, but we don't work for anyone." Icy said.

"Not even if it means battling the Mysticons?" Dreadbane asks causing their eyes to widen as Nick's fist to tighten at the thought of his defeat at the hands of Ryou while the Trix remembered their losses as well.

"What do we have to do?" Darcy asks as an evil expression appeared on Dreadbane's face.

* * *

In a lush and vibrant jungle, the Mysticons and Seekers were hiking up a trail.

"Ooh new titans, this is gonna be fabtaculor!" Piper cheers.

"Don't get too excited Piper, we still need to find these titans first." Em said.

"How are we gonna find one temple in a forest like this?" Arkayna asks.

"Uh I think I found it." Ryou said surprising everyone.

Running to him they saw Ryou looking up to see the top of a large building in the distance.

"Good eye." Tecna said impressed.

When they arrive at the temple, all of them look around to see the jungle had grown over it covering it in vines.

"Amazing." Em said.

"Hey wait a minute. Where are those three girls?" Zarya asks.

"You mean the Trix? I don't know but I don't want to stay here long enough to find out." Musa said.

"I can get behind that." Ryou nods as they made their way inside, but little did they know Dreadbane, Nick and the Trix were watching them from the sky.

"Well what are you waiting for? Go down and destroy them." Dreadbane orders.

"Not yet. We want those titans inside, so if we let them set off all the traps they'll be worn out and not only will we be able to beat them, we can also get the titans inside." Darcy said.

"I thought you would be more concerned with getting this titan." Dreadbane said holding Lyndorm's sword.

"Just be ready to keep your part of the bargain skull face. We give you the Mysticons, you give us the Titan." Icy said.

"I know the deal, but pray tell why I should spare that Mysticon Tactician?" Dreadbane asks.

"Because he's nothing but a Seeker who got lucky. If I get my hands on what makes everyone think he's a Mysticon I'll be the top seeker and make Sophie and her friends pay for kicking me out." Nick growls.

"And then afterwards I can kill him?" Dreadbane asks.

"Sure go nuts." Stormy said not really caring causing Dreadbane to grin.

"And once that big guy takes out the Mysticons we can finally get back at those annoying Seekers for ruining everything for us." Icy said as they flew in and landed nearby.

* * *

Inside the temple, the Mysticons and the Seekers were making their way down the hall looking through doors only to come up with nothing.

"I don't see anything." Em said.

"Em, these are valuables they're not gonna keep them out in the open. They'll probably have them hidden somewhere important." Zarya said.

"Probably where all the treasures or valuable items are." Piper said.

"Wow you two sound like you know your way around a temple." Sophie said.

"Well you are looking at some of the best thieves in Drake City." Zarya said gesturing to her, Piper and Ryou.

"Oh man, when this is over you three and I are gonna have some fun." Zhalia grins when they reached a dead end.

"Great, now what do we do?" Arkayna asks.

"There must be a secret entrance around here somewhere." Sophie said looking around.

"Springer!" Ryou said taking out his amulet and his small fox titan appeared.

Examining the wall Springer sniffs each brick before stopping at one and pointing to it.

Touching it the bricks begin to rotate revealing two hidden pathways.

"Hmm which one should we go down?" Em said.

"We don't have time to go down one. We'll split up and search a path ourselves." Arkayna said.

"Fine and when you see I find the titan first don't start begging me for it." Sophie said.

"Oh we won't come on Mysticons." Arkayna said walking down one path.

Ryou was about to follow when Sophie grabs his arm. "Where you going? You're a Seeker, come with us."

"But I uh." Ryou said when Piper grabs Ryou's other arm.

"What are you talking about? Ryou's a Mysticon. Has been and always will be." Piper said.

"He's coming with us." Sophie said.

"No, he's coming with us." Piper said.

"Uh I have an idea. How about I sit this one out and be the judge? Whoever gets back here first with the titan wins." Ryou suggests.

"Ooh a judge. I love it. Come on girls we have to win now!" Piper said as she grabbed Em and Zarya chasing after Arkayna.

"Sure you won't be too bored by yourself?" Zhalia asks.

"Nah I'll be fine. Really. I got Springer to keep me company." Ryou said gesturing to his titan.

"Try not to get too bored." Tecna said as they made their way down the other path.

Little did he know, dropping in from above Nick, the Trix and Dreadbane entered the temple from the roof and saw Ryou by himself playing a game on his glyph.

"Mysticon Tactician. All alone and vulnerable." Nick said about to get him when Darcy stops.

"Save it for later Reject. If you want his title, we have to get rid of all the others first." Darcy said when Dreadbane grips his sword.

"You all deal with the others he's mine." Dreadbane said heading down.

"Since when did we start taking orders from a skeleton?" Stormy asks.

"Don't worry about it, we let him play with the Mysticon and once the two of them have worn each other out we'll take the sword and their titans too." Icy said causing the four of them to grin.

* * *

Back inside the Temple, the Mysticons were walking down the hall looking for any clues to where the titans would be when they reached the end and saw a large room with a giant statue looking down at them.

"By the Hammer of Harmon." Em said in awe.

"Look at the size of that thing." Zarya said impressed.

As they walked out from down the hall Sophie, Zhalia, Musa and Tecna came out from the other side at the exact same time.

"Oh hey you guys made it." Piper waves.

"What are you doing here? I thought you went down the other path." Arkayana said.

"We did, but I guess both paths lead to this room." Sophie said.

"If that's the case where are the titans?" Zarya asks as they all looked around when they noticed two glowing objects in the statue's hands causing them all to grin.

"MINE!" They all said running towards the statue when four blasts hit the statue destroying it causing the statue pieces to fall everywhere.

"Actually they're ours." Looking up they saw Nick, Icy, Stormy and Darcy glaring at them with glowing hands through a giant hole in the roof.

"Oh great you guys again." Zarya groans.

"You four really think you can take on all of us at once? You are way out numbered." Arkayna said.

"Oh no you're right, whatever shall we do?" Icy said sarcastically.

"Oh wait I know. We'll just get help from our new friends." Nick snaps his fingers and multiple skeleton soldiers came dropping in through the hole surprising them.

"You guys team up with Dreadbane?" Zhalia asks.

"It's more like a trial alliance." Stormy smirks.

"We get new titans and he gets you guys gone." Darcy said.

"Wait, where is Dreadbane?" Piper asks looking around.

"Oh he's having some fun with Mysticon Tactician." Icy said causing all of their eyes to widen.

* * *

With Ryou, he and Dreadbane were clashing swords as the skeleton tried to cut him in half. With his superior strength, Dreadbane knocks Ryou into the wall causing him to cringe in pain.

Looking up he saw Dreadbane charging towards ready to impale him with the sword of Lindorm when at the last second Ryou ducks and kicks Dreadbane in the face causing him to drop the sword.

"I've fought both this generation and the first Mysticons. I can handle a little boy pretending to be one." Dreadbane growls.

"I may not be an original but this new Mysticon is gonna take you down." Ryou said pulling out his amulet. "Caliban!" Appearing next to him was his warrior titan.

"Breaker!" Dreadbane yells calling out his bear titan.

Charging towards Caliban, Breaker swings his paws but Caliban dodges the attack and jumps onto Breaker's back riding him like a wild bull.

"Dragon Fist!" Ryou yells punching Dreadbane in the gut with a glowing fist knocking the breath out of him.

Ryou grins thinking he landed a powerful hit when Dreadbane suddenly grabs his arm causing his eyes to widen as Dreadbane delivers a punch to the face.

* * *

Back with the others, a fierce battle was going on as both sides were firing attacks.

"Come on Hoopie!" Piper said throwing her hoop which smacks into multiple skeletons when Choko leaps forward and grabs onto Stormy's face.

"Ah! Get off me you stupid foz!" Stormy said as she throws Choko off only to be met by Musa and Tecna.

"Boltflare!" They both said blasting Stormy into some rubble.

"Maelstrom!" Stormy growls as the green djinn titan appeared and created a gust of wind blowing Musa and Tecna backwards.

Piper tries to stand her ground when she noticed a large piece of rubble with one of the amulets in it.

Struggling Piper walks through the wind trying to reach the amulet with Choko pushing her leg as if to help her.

"What's she doing?" Stormy asks when Piper reaches the rubble and grabs the jewel which glowed brightly causing her eyes to widen.

"Blow her away, Ariel!" Piper yells as pale skin elf titan appeared with a gust of wind surrounding him. "Whoa, an Elf titan! This is so awesome!" Piper squeals.

Ariel raises his arms and fires a cyclone which clashes with Maelstrom's as they tried to push each other back.

"Incubane!" Darcy yells summoning her demon titan who uses its ability to take control of the skeleton soldiers and orders them to attack causing everyone to retreat behind some large piles of rubble.

"We're pinned down!" Arkayna said.

"We need to get them all spread out. Something big!" Sophie said when Em gets an idea.

"You girls want big. I'll show you big. Metagolem!" Em said calling out her giant rock titan who lifts the large pile or rubble and throws it crushing all the skeletons.

"We need to get backup to Tactician!" Zhalia said.

"I'll go, you guys try to shut these freaks down!" Zarya said as she grabs Choko and runs to the exit.

"Oh no you don't Fire Blade!" Nick said calling out his flaming warrior.

"Frostanna!" Icy said calling out her ice titan.

"I got this titan just for you Nick. Shinobi show him how it's done!" Musa said calling out a ninja titan.

The two titans lock blades as sparks flew everywhere allowing Zarya to run out and find Ryou.

Arkayana looks to see Nick heading towards the second titan from the statue and her eyes widen.

"I need a lift!" She said jumping into Metagolem's hand.

"On it! Metagolem!" Em orders as Metagolem throws her at Nick allowing her to fire multiple green fireballs which explode sending Nick flying.

"You guys aren't getting any titans so long as we're around!" Arkayna declares grabbing the amulet which glowed bright. "Fight with me, Melee Artist!" Appearing next to her was a four-armed, pink haired fighter.

"Dammit Nick you couldn't get us one of them!" Icy snaps.

"I didn't see you girls doing any better!" Nick snaps.

"Alright girls let's show these Seeker Rejects the door." Sophie said.

* * *

Down the hall, as Breaker swings his paws knocking Caliban to the ground making him go back into the amulet Dreadbane slams Ryou's head against the wall before leaning in close.

"Here's the difference between you and me. I'm Necrafa's General, leader of the Spectral hand her strongest warrior and you're nothing." Dreadbane said throwing him to the ground right next to the sword of Lindorm. He tries to reach for it but Dreadbane stomps on his back making him scream in pain "If it's any consolation you never stood a chance. I promised Nick he would get to kill you, but honestly where's the fun in letting you live?"

"Stay away from him!" Looking up Ryou saw Zarya aiming her bow at Dreadbane who grins.

"Lucky me I get to kill two Mysticons in one day." Dreadbane said as he swings his sword firing needles knocking Zarya to the ground. "Breaker, finish her."

Roaring Breaker gets on all fours and charges towards Zarya and Choko and slams his paws down pinning them both to the ground.

"Let me go you stupid bear!" Zarya struggles but it was no use, she couldn't escape.

Seeing her like this something snapped inside Ryou as anger and rage built up inside of him and suddenly the mark on his hand glowed bright surprising Dreadbane as he looks to see red and black energy building up around Ryou surrounding him.

"What is this?!" Dreadbane gasps when he sees the mark on Ryou's arm growing bright and his eyes widen to see the glowing mark.

"Hyperstride!" Ryou yells as his feet glowed allowing him to kick Dreadbane off him and run towards Breaker.

Grabbing the sword of Lindorm he jumped onto Breaker's back and stabs it through the skull causing it to scream as it went back to Dreadbane.

"Ryou." Zarya said in shock seeing the kind boy she loved fighting like a…like a demon.

"You're next." Ryou growls glaring at Dreadbane with glowing red eyes causing Dreadbane to look in shock.

"Those eyes…it can't be." Dreadbane hesitates before bringing out another amulet. "Enforcer!"

As the three eyed bug appeared it flew towards Ryou who readies the sword and charges slicing Enforcer away with one swing.

Choko chirps getting slightly afraid of how Ryou was fighting.

"I agree Choko." Zarya said as Ryou drew his second sword.

"I'll kill you!" Ryou declares as the energy erupts around him and clashes with Dreadbane forcing the giant skeleton soldier to fall back as he struggled to stay on his feet. "Dragonfist!" With two glowing swords Ryou swings them sending Dreadbane flying through the walls and out of the temple.

As Dreadbane groaned in pain he looked to see the Trix, Nick and his skeleton soldiers retreating as the Mysticons and Seekers chased them out when suddenly he felt a surge of pain as Ryou appeared behind him and stabbed him in the arm.

"I'm gonna enjoy hearing you scream." Ryou said with an evil look on his face before he twisted the sword making Dreadbane scream in pain.

Tears ran down Zarya's face as she couldn't believe Ryou was acting like this.

"Time to finish you off." Ryou said when suddenly Zarya grabs him from behind stopping him.

"Ryou stop!" Zarya said.

"Let me go! He doesn't deserve to live!" Ryou said struggling to break free when Choko grabbed him too.

Seeing a chance Dreadbane calls for his vulture who flies down and pulls him to safety.

"Mysticon Tactician…what are you?" Dreadbane asks before flying away.

Breaking free of the hold Ryou points the sword at Zarya's neck.

"Ryou don't do this, this isn't you." Zarya begs.

When Ryou sees the tears in her eyes he blinked and his eyes returned to normal for a second.

"Zarya?" Ryou said before his eyes turned red again causing him to struggle against his urge to kill.

Seeing she was getting through him to Zarya tried to think of more things to say.

"You're a kind, caring and thoughtful person who always put others before your own needs. You would help Piper when she did those annoying kids stuff I didn't like. You helped us give food for the Under City and…when you left me in the Valley of Lost ships I didn't have the guts to tell you this but I love you Ryou! I've loved you for so long and I don't want to see you become a monster." Zarya said with tears in her eyes.

Eyes widening Ryou lowers the Sword of Lindorm and the energy from his mark disappeared causing him to collapse to his knees.

Running to him Zarya leans down and looks him in the eyes.

"Ryou?" She asks hoping he was okay.

"You…really love me?" Ryou asks in his normal tone causing her to smile as she hugs him tight.

"Always have." Zarya said.

Reaching up Ryou cups her cheek before he leaned in and kissed Zarya on the lips causing her eyes to widen before she kissed back sealing it.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what happened." Ryou admits as they separate.

"Don't worry, you and I will figure this out." Zarya said as they stood up when suddenly the sword started to glow revealing an amulet inside of it.

"This sword had a titan the whole time?" Ryou said as he picked it up.

"We better go show this to the others." Zarya said.

"Yeah…hey Zarya can we keep what happened to me and Dreadbane our little secret?" Ryou asks.

"As long as you don't mind another kiss." Zarya winks causing Ryou to smile softly before he follows her and Choko to go find the others.

'What happened to me?' Ryou thought looking at the mark on his hand.

* * *

Meanwhile at Dreadbane's base he was wrapping bandages around his arms as he made his way to the dungeons where Dante Vale was kept.

"Whoa you look like you were on the wrong end of a butt kicking." Dante smirks.

"Laugh all you want, but I just thought you could tell me something. It's about the new Mysticon, Mysticon Tactician." Dreadbane said.

"Never heard of him." Dante said.

"Oh really? Then tell me why did he have the mark of the spectral hand on him, the last time I checked there was only one child that was given that mark, but you had taken care of it." Dreadbane said causing Dante's eyes to widen.

'No, it can't be.' Dante thought as Dreadbane grinned.

"So, he survived after all. Oh Necrafa will be delighted to find this out when she returns." Dreadbane laughs as he left the dungeons.

'No. I gotta break out of this cell. No matter what Ryou and Necrafa can never meet.' Dante thought.


	13. A Girl and her Gumlump

**Chapter 13: A Girl and her Gumlump**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. I know many of you are excited to see what I have planned and don't worry it's coming. In the meantime I hope you like what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy.**

In the Mysticon base, all the lights were turned off as Arkayna appeared in her Dragon Mage outfit.

"Unleash the Dragon!" Firing the green dragon, it flew across the room breathing fire to the many candles on a cake.

"It's the most beautifullest cake in the whole wide realm." Piper said with a big smile on her face.

"Yeah it is. I baked my heart out." Doug said.

"I can't believe you're already 110." Zarya said.

"Happy Star Day Piper!" Everyone said.

"Now blow out the candles and make a wish." Ryou said.

'I wish I can get a kiss from Ryou.' Piper thought before blowing out the candles. "It's present time."

"You're going to love it." Malvaron said as Sophie put a gift in front of her. "What did we get her again?"

"Don't worry I picked it up myself. She'll love it." Sophie said as Piper tore off the wrapping to reveal a small stuffed Griffin.

"A stuffed toy?" Piper said holding it up.

"Nailed it, best gift ever." Doug said when Piper started to sniffle.

"Why? Why?" Piper cries throwing the toy away. "I wanted a pet. Please will you get me a pet. What could go wrong?"

"Piper, you don't exactly have the best history with pets." Ryou said.

"Remember Floaty the Goldfish?" Zarya asks.

"Yeah?" Piper said.

"Remember why he was called Floaty the Goldfish?" Ryou adds.

"Yeah." Piper frowns.

"And what about Squashy the Fruit fly, he lasted seconds. Seconds!" Zarya said.

"Before he could experience the succulent taste of fresh peach?" Em asks.

"I'm afraid so." Ryou sighs.

"The world is so cruel." Em said.

"I guess I guess I just don't deserve a pet." Piper said breaking out the doe eyes.

"Oh come on you two what's the worse that can happen?" Tecna asks.

"You're right! This time will be different! I promise, I pinky promise. No, I double pinkie promise. We swear to be good pet owners. Please." Piper begs.

"Ugh fine." Zarya sighs.

"I hate it when you use the Doe eyes." Ryou sighs.

"I'm getting a pet!" Piper cheers turning into Mysticon Striker and throwing glitter bombs everywhere. "And I'm gonna be super responsible!" Piper said throwing a blast into the air causing the chandelier to crash down. "I didn't know we had a chandelier."

"What's the worst that could happen, huh?" Zarya said sarcastically.

"I'm starting to see why you two said no." Tecna said as Piper chuckles nervously.

* * *

In Drake City, Medusa was doing an interview with Gawayne as he showed her a line of gold statues of himself.

"As you can see, I've made several improvements to Drake City. There's my Urban Beautification Project, my Softer Sidewalk initiative and my No King shall go Hungry program." Gawayne said as they walked down a red carpet and he was fed a taco.

"All these programs are great, but what about helping others?" Medusa asks.

"Others? What are others?" Gawayne asks acting like he never heard that word before.

"Other people. It would be great if you used your powers as king to help them, like the Mysticons do." Medusa said when Arkayna, Zarya, Piper, Em, Ryou, and Sophie walked by.

"Mysticons?! Who cares about the Mysticons?" Gawayne asks outraged when Piper appears on camera with him.

"Yeah Mysticons rock! I'm getting a pet!" Piper said excited.

"Uh this is my exclusive interview, nobody cares about others." Gawayne said when Medusa walks over towards Arkayna.

"Do you agree Princess Goodfey?" Medusa asks.

"Yeah do the Mysticonssss rock?" One of her snakes ask.

"Uh yeah they do: they're smart, strong and stylish defenders of good. Love you Dragon Mage." Arkayna said.

"Whoo! Mysticon Ranger!" Zarya cheers.

"Mysticon Knight." Em cheers.

"I'm all for Mysticon Tacitician." Ryou smiles.

"He is the handsome one of the group." Sophie said causing Ryou to blush.

"Uh really?" Ryou said.

"Yes, in fact I wouldn't mind getting to know him." Sophie smirks.

Before Ryou could say something Piper grabs him.

"Come on! We have to get to the Pet Store before all the good ones are gone!" Piper said pulling him away.

"Shoo, shoo get off my carpet. Now less talk about the Mysticons and more talk about me." Gawayne said grabbing the camera.

Making their way to an alley, they saw multiple crates lined up.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Ryou asks.

"It doesn't look like a pet store." Zarya said.

"More like a pet cemetery." Em said.

"The app said this was the place." Arkayna said looking at her glyph.

"Ooh I see the pets!" Piper runs to a box and multi-eyed creature let out a fierce roar. "Too roary." Walking over to another box whatever was inside it was trying to punch its way out. "Too punchy." Opening another one and a horrible smell came out. "Too farty."

"Maybe we should try another pet store." Arkayna said none of them noticing a small blob like creature coming out of the sewers.

"Agreed." Sophie nods.

"What are you saying my Pet Store isn't good enough for ya Princess?" Looking up they saw Mathis looking down at them.

"Mathis. I knew this wasn't legit." Zarya glares.

"Anything to make a quick buck, huh?" Ryou glares.

"Chill you two, have a look at the beasties. Maybe we can find something cuter than that lame old Foz." Mathis said as Choko growled at him.

Suddenly Piper heard something from a bucket. Looking inside it was the blob thing that came out of the sewer. "Aw look at you."

"What is that thing?" Ryou asks as they all look at it.

"That is uh…my best seller and it's yours for only 50 gold." Mathis said.

"50? That is total robbery." Arkayna said.

"Robbery because he's stolen my heart." Piper sighs.

"We'll give it to you for 30." Sophie said.

"45." Mathis said.

"35." Sophie said.

"40 and that's my final offer." Mathis said.

"Deal." Sophie said as she gave him the money.

"Not bad Sophie." Ryou said impressed.

"I'm gonna name you Puddin." Piper said picking it up only for Puddin to slip out of her grip. "Oops."

* * *

At the Royal Palace, Gawayne was leading Medusa to the top deck.

"The pool, the cabana mermaids, the way the sun makes my Iris' pop. Make sure you get my good side. I know it's hard to choose." Gawayne said when Medusa remembered something.

"Wait, this is where the Mysticons battled Dreadbane. Isn't it?" She recalls.

"Stop!" Gawayne said as his hovrboard stopped causing him to fall into the pool. "Why is everyone so obsessed with the Mysticons?!"

"Because they're heroes." Medusa said.

"People love heroes your highnessss." One of her snakes hissed.

"Well I'm not finished, you want to see a hero? I'll give you a hero." Gawayne said.

* * *

In the Mysticon base, Tecna looks to see Piper empty the bucket to let out Puddin on the couch next to Choko.

"What is that thing?" Tecna asks.

"You've never seen it? I was hoping you knew." Ryou asks.

"I'm not seeing any records of a creature like this in my database." Tecna said looking at her glyph.

Puddin moved towards Choko but he hissed at him.

"Relax Choko, it's just a pile of harmless goop." Zarya said.

"The cutest goop in the cosmoverse." Piper said hugging Puddin. "Are you hungry?" Taking out some Foz food she feeds Puddin but he just spit it out. "Hmm guess you don't like Foz food. What do you blobs eat?" Taking out her glyph she typed it in getting Puddin's attention. "Oh you like magic huh?"

"Uh Piper, maybe you shouldn't feed an unknown creature magic." Arkayna suggests.

"Right, responsible. Come on Puddin." Piper said grabbing Puddin.

Throughout the day, Piper took Puddin and Choko out to try and do normal pet stuff but no matter what she tried it all ended the same with Puddin soaking Choko in one way or another.

In Piper's room, Puddin was laying on her bed as Piper had a sock puppet on her hand.

"Then Mysticon Striker was like WAH! HIYAH!" Piper said kicking some stuffed animals away from Puddin. "And she freed Puddin from the evil Goblin Bunnies." Piper said when Puddin turned darker. "You're not looking too good Puddin. I know. I'll show you box of wonders. That always cheers me up."

Piper reached in and showed Puddin multiple magical objects, but with each one she took out Puddin drained the magic from it and multiplied. But she didn't realize it until it was too late.

"Oh hi Puddin." She said before turning fully and gasping. "Oh my goblin! You're Puddinses!" Piper gasps when they started moving towards her. "Puddins, sit, sit Stay!" Piper orders but they all jumped into her chest causing them to multiple even more.

Panicking Piper jumps out of her room and seals the hatch shut. "That should hold them." She jumps down to see Ryou walking over. "Aah! Ryou! Uh hi."

"Hey how's Puddin doing? He's not lost or starving, is he?" Ryou asks.

"They're definitely not starving." Piper said.

"They?" Em asks as she, Zarya, Arkayna, Sophie and Tecna came over.

"I mean he. He is definitely full." Piper corrects when she heard the hatch crack. "Hey uh why don't we all hit the Snork Stand?"

"I'm really glad you're taking the whole pet thing so seriously." Arkayna said.

"Yeah good job." Sophie said when two popped out.

"Hey uh Piper. We want to apologize." Zarya said as Piper hid behind them.

"Uh really?" Piper asks.

"Yeah you're really doing great." Ryou smiles when suddenly the hatch burst open and all the Puddins rained down on them.

Pikcing themselves up both Ryou and Zarya glare at her.

"Oopsie." Piper said.

As the Puddins entered the main area they all looked in shock.

"Piper what did you do?" Zarya asks.

"I don't know! One minute I'm showing Puddin my treasure chest and the next thing I know all these are appearing.

Suddenly one jumps on their magical TV and absorbs it creating 5 more.

"And they keep showing up." Em panics when Malvaron and Doug came in.

"Oh man who let in the Gumlumps?" Doug asks.

"Gumlumps?" Arkayna asks.

"Interplanet pests with a ravenous appetite for magic. We gotta deal with them before they escape the stronghold." Malvaron warns.

"Don't worry I got this." Zarya said changing into Mysticon Ranger.

"No! They're attracted to magic!" Mavaron warns.

"Can they drain our magic?" Arkayna asks.

"What about our Titans?" Sophie asks.

"They could drain all the magic in the Cosmoverse if this gets out of hand." Malvaron said.

"The Codex pieces!" Tecna points to see all the Gumlumps making their way towards them and the Dragon Disk.

"Ryou, Tecna, Sophie get us a way out!" Arkayna said as the Mysticons grabbed their Codex Pieces and the Dragon Disk.

"Hyperstride!" The three of them said leaping them up to the lab area.

"That was close. Gasp my Hexbox." Doug points when a Gumlump drained the magic from it. "My leaderboard score!"

"Let it go Doug." Sophie and Ryou said.

"We need to figure out how to stop this infestation." Malvaron said.

"If we contain them in here the city should be safe." Arkayna said.

Unfortunately, a Gummlump found a way out through the sewers and were attacking every item with magic they could find and everyone in Drake City who used magic in their daily lives.

* * *

In the Royal Vault, Medusa was looking around for whatever it is Gawayne was gonna show her.

"Alright, King Gawayne so you brought us here to show us the original Mysticons?" Medusa asks looking at the statue.

"Uh no I brought you here to show you this." Gawayne said descending down in some kind of suit. Meet the Gawayne a lot 3000."

"How aspirational." One of her snakes said.

"This is made from various magical items from around the vault." Gawayne said before crashing down into some gold.

"You're saying you're gonna be a hero of Drake City?" Medusa asks.

"Why not? I'm handsome, charismatic…did I mention handsome? Why do the Mysticons get all the fun?" Gawayne asks when Medusa got a message.

"This just in, Drake City is overrun with hideous slug monsters. Your highness, what are you gonna do?" Medusa asks.

"Sssounds like hero time." Her snake said.

"Awesome! I can't wait to kick some slug butt and use my catchphrase: show no mercy, show no—" Gawayne goes down the elevator to show Gummlups taking over the palace causing him to scream. "What is that?!" He screams as they go back up.

* * *

Back in the stronghold, all of them saw the Gumlumps taking over.

"So much for keeping them in the stronghold." Sophie cringed.

"Guess they found a way out." Em said.

"Way to go Pipes." Zarya blames.

"Hey this was an accident. At least we saved the Codex Pieces." Em said when Tecna found something in a book.

"Okay here it is. Apparently 2000 years ago there was a Gumlump infestation that nearly ravaged half the Cosmoverse." Tecna read.

"How did they stop it?" Ryou asks.

"The Astromancers stopped them by summoning a great firestorm that caused all the Gumlumps to—" Before Malvaron could finish Doug shushed him.

"Ixnay on the illing kay." He whispered before turning to Piper. "They sent the Gumlumps to live on a very nice farm."

"What?! I know what the very nice farm is and you can't send my Puddins there!" Piper said.

"Don't worry Piper, we won't. What's the very nice farm?" Em whispers.

"Uh Em it's what people say sometimes instead of—"

"She doesn't need to know Tecna." Sophie interrupts.

"Look I'm no Rocket Mage, but if Gumlumps eat magic, can we send them to an anti-magic dimension?" Zarya suggests.

"The Scroll of the Plane!" Arkayna and Malvaron said at the same time.

"There's a Nexus Point in Centaur Park. If we can lure the Gumlumps there, we can trap them." Malvaron said looking at a scroll.

"Yaay! These will be safe on the Astromancers Island until then." Piper said holding the Codex.

"And this will all be a nightmare that will haunt me in my sleep forever and ever." Doug said as a Gumlump appeared on his shoulder causing everyone to cringe.

"Doug, don't move an eye." Arkayana warns.

Doug looks over at the Gummlump and screams. "Get it off! Get it off!" Throwing it away it latches onto the Codex causing everyone to gasp as it glowed.

"Oh my goblin! The Codex!" Em screams as Malvaron knocks it away.

"Take cover!" Malvaron yells as he jumps on it causing the Gumlum to explode creating dozens of them and draining Malvaron of his magic.

"Malvaron!" Piper screams.

"Magic drained. You must open the portal on your own." Malvaron said weakly.

"We will Malvy, we will." Piper said closing his eyes.

"I'm just resting." He said swatting her hand away.

"Come on Mysticons and Seekers, we got a city to save. If we're not too late." Arkayna gulps.

* * *

Back at the Royal Vault, Medusa was pulling Gawayne by his leg but Gawayne refused to budge.

"No, no, no! I am not going out there!" Gawayne whines.

"Get out there and save the city! All I have is a day in the life of a boring king story!" Medusa said dragging Gawayne down the elevator and throwing him down to the Gumlumps.

Screaming Gawayne fires magical blasts at the Gumlumps but that just made them all multiply.

"Out of my way! Nothing comes between me and a story!" Medusa said following after the screaming King.

* * *

Running through Centaur Park, Ryou, Arkayna, Zarya, Piper and Em had turned into their Mysticon forms while Sophie and Tecna were in their spy outfits.

"Okay once we get to the Nexus point, I open the portal." Arkayna said.

"We lure the Gumlumps in." Zarya said.

"They release all the magic they absorb." Em said.

"And we seal them inside the anti-magic dimension." Sophie said.

"Permanently?" Piper asks.

"Yes, permanently." Ryou said.

"There it is." Tecna points seeing the Nexus Point with only one Gumlump near it.

"And only one Puddin, easy peasy." Piper smiles.

"Make way for the real hero!" All of them looked to see Gawayne flying past them towards the Gumlump.

Screaming Gawayne blasts the Gummlump turning one into many.

"So much for easy." Tecna mutters.

"Was that Gawayne?" Em asks.

"What's he doing?" Arkayna asks when Medusa pushes past them.

"Out of my way! Big story!" Medusa yells.

"I really that spoiled brat." Ryou mutters.

"Join the club." Sophie groans.

"What do we do now?" Piper asks.

"We keep them away from Arkayna, if even one touches her it's goodbye powers." Em said.

"And I won't be able to open the Nexus point." Arkayna said.

"I got your back Princess!" Zarya draws her bow and starts whacking Gumlumps away but after whacking away a few her bow disappeared. "Uh oh." Zarya jumps to avoid but one catches her and drains her of her Mysticon powers. "Let me get a pet she said. What could go wrong she said." Zarya growls.

Summoning her shield Em charges into a large pile of Gumlumps but once they collided Em turned back to normal.

"Keep going I got this!" Piper said as Arkayna, Tecna and Sophie ran to the Nexus point unawre of a Gumlump behind her.

"Piper lookout!" Ryou runs in front of her as the Gumlumps dogpile him draining him of his magic turning him back to normal.

"Ryou! No!" Piper screams as the Gumlumps got her too turning her back to normal and multiplying. "Oh no! The Puddins ate my magic too!"

As Arkayna opened the portal Sophie, Tecna and Choko fought them off.

"Scroll of Planes your powers I enlist, open a portal to where Magic cannot exist!" Arkayna declares as they drained the magic from Sophie and Tecna. "Alright Puddins follow the magic beam."

As they hopped in everyone thought the day was saved until one hopped on Arkayna draining her staff before the rest of them drained her of her magic.

"What do we do now? We don't have any more magic to lure them in." Zarya asks.

"It's all my fault, I was a bad pet owner, but now I'm gonna fix this." Piper said taking out her glyph. "Your highness, I need your help."

"Sorry pipsqueak, I'm in the middle of running for my life." Gawayne answers.

"My name is Piper and you're the only one who can save the realm." Piper said.

"Did you just say Sir Gawaynealot is our last hope?!" Medusa asks running headfirst into a tree.

"No I'm not! I am out of here!" Gawayne declares.

"Wait, wait! I can tell you how to make the Mysticons look like fools." Piper said.

"Now you're speaking my language." Gawayne said as he flew back to them. "Ha! So much for your great Mysticons!"

"Oh they just cut and run." Piper said.

"They are such cowards." Arkayna said.

"Especially that hopeless Dragon Mage." Sophie said as Arkayna elbows her.

"If only someone would save us." Tecna said as Piper hopped on Gawayne's back.

"We need a real hero to lure the Gumlumps into that portal. Be that hero, make the Mysticons look bad." Piper said.

"Alright, let's round up some Gumlumps, whatever they are." Gawayne said flying off.

Flying around Drake City, Piper and Gawayne rounded up all the Gumlumps leading them to the portal.

"Okay, let's ditch the suit in the portal and get outta here." Piper said.

"What?! No way am I giving up this primo suit!" Gawayne said.

"Do you want to make the Mysticons look bad or what?" Piper asks.

"Hmm selfishly keep my or destroy it to humiliate them? The hero's choice, I'm gonna go with no." Gawayne said landing.

"Wait!" Piper said before she got an idea. "What's that?"

"What?" Gawayne asks.

"Bad Puddin, get outta his armor." Piper said.

"What?! Get it off!" Gawayne said taking off the armor making Piper scream and cover her eyes at the awful sight as he threw the armor at her feet. "Did you get it?"

"Yep, I got it alright." Piper said grabbing the armor and running off.

"Whatever, the suit chaffed anyway." Gawayne said.

At the portal Piper threw the armor into it causing the Gumlumps to follow restoring all the magic.

As the last Puddin made his way to the portal, Piper picks him up.

"Don't worry Puddin, this is the best home for you. Go on boy, get." Piper tears uo tossing him in.

"Good job, Gawayne you almost intentionally helped someone." Arkayna said as Gawayne walked by.

"You saved the realm." Tecna said.

"I did? I mean yeah I did. So long slugs." Gawayne said when Medusa ran over.

"King Gawayne the Great, what did it feel like to save the realm?" Medusa asks.

As the two of them walked away to do their interview Ryou saw Piper sitting by a tree crying.

Walking over Ryou sits next to her. "Hey you alright?"

"I'm gonna miss Puddin." Piper sniffles.

"You did what was best for everyone, besides now that he's in that portal you can come visit him." Ryou said.

"I can?" Piper asks.

"Yep and I gotta say Piper, the way you handled all of this was pretty responsible." Ryou said when he leaned in and pecked her on the cheek causing Piper to turn bright red. "Good job." Ryou said walking away.

Slowly Piper reaches up and cups her cheek as a big smile forms on her face seeing her wish came true. "Best Star Day EVER!"


	14. Skies of Fire

**Chapter 14: Skies of Fire**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. This one I put in quite a few surprises and twists. I hope you like what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy.**

It was late at night as the Mysticons and Seekers had taken a break from all their worries to enjoy the night sky.

"Now this is perfect." Musa sighs.

"What an amazing view." Arkayna said.

"Meh I've seen better, right Ryou?" Zarya calls out but got no answer. "Ryou?"

Looking up she saw Ryou looking at Lindorm's amulet.

'I wonder.' Ryou reaches out and touches the amulet and suddenly a memory came to him.

Flashback:

It was pouring rain down in the Undercity as Dante was moving as quick as he could with a barely conscious Ryou laying on his back.

Behind them, Dante heard multiple footsteps heading in their direction.

Looking around frantically, Dante looked down an alley at a big pile of trash bags.

Running over Dante puts Ryou down before taking off Kipperin's amulet and putting it around Ryou's neck.

Ryou slowly opened his eyes to see tears running down Dante's smiling face.

"We'll meet again Ryou, I promise. Until then, stay safe." Dante said hugging Ryou before placing the garbage bags over him to hide his body.

The next moment Ryou opened his eyes he saw Piper, Choko and Zarya looking down at him.

Flashback End:

Ryou's eyes widened as he held his head before panting heavily while all the girls were looking at him.

"Whoa are you okay?" Zhalia asks.

"I-I saw something, another memory." Ryou said getting their attention.

"What happened?" Em asks.

"This man was carrying me through the Undercity as we were being chased, he…hid me in that alley where you guys found me." Ryou said.

"Wait so what happened to the guy you were with?" Tecna asks.

"I don't know. He said we would meet up again and then he ran off. Ugh! Just when I think I have these memories figured out something happens that makes me more confused than ever!" Ryou groans holding his head before laying down.

All the girls sigh wishing they could help when Piper looked up at the sky and saw what looked like shooting stars. "Whoa look at all the shooting stars! That's like a gazillion wishes! I wish for a Pegasus and flip flops and a Pegasus wearing flip flops…I also wish Ryou could get his memories back." Piper said looking at him.

Ryou smiles softly hearing this when suddenly a foz appeared on his chest.

"Huh? Oh hey little guy." Ryou said when another appeared on his back.

"What the?" Sophie looks to see fozs everywhere.

"Oh right, it's Foz season." Arkayna sighs.

"Most annoying time of the year." Zarya said as Choko chirped finding that offensive when another foz took Zarya's snack. "Hey! See what I mean? Get back here!" Zarya said as she and Choko chased after them.

"Ooh can I change my wish so it's Foz season all the time?" Piper asks. "They're so adorable?"

"So you would rather have cute creatures everywhere than let Ryou get his memories back?" Zhalia smirks causing Piper to gasp.

"N-N-No I-I didn't mean that." Piper stutters.

"Sic'em Choko!" Zarya said as Choko hissed at the other fozs scaring them off. "Way to show them who's boss."

"Uh Zarya I don't think it was Choko." Sophie points.

All of them look up to see that what Piper thought were shooting stars were actually meteors that were heading right for them.

"I didn't wish for that." Piper said.

"INCOMING!" Ryou yells as they all got up and ran for it as the meteors smashed all around them before hitting the original Mysticon statue knocking off the Dragon Mage's head landing right in front of Tecna causing her to yelp and jump into Ryou's arms right behind her.

When the attack stopped they all looked around.

"Is everyone okay?" Em asks.

"Yeah we're fine." Musa nods.

"Uh Tecna you can let go of me now." Ryou said as Tecna opens her eyes to see she was still holding him.

"Sorry, that was really scary." Tecna blushes nervously before letting go.

"No kidding, considering we just survived a meteor strike." Zarya said when Arkayna's glyph went off.

"Someone's sending a message all over the network." She said opening the message to see it was Dreadbane. "Dreadbane."

"Did you enjoy your fireworks Drake City? If the Mysticons do not hand over the rest of the Codex to me within the hour I will divert the rest of the meteor shower and burn your city to the ground."

* * *

At the Mysticon Base, everyone was in their Mysticon/Seeker outfits as they were looking on screen to see meteors coming towards Drake City.

"How did Dreadbane get the power to divert an entire meteor shower?" Arkayna asks.

"Tazma must've found a way to unlock a spell in their Codex piece." Malvaron said.

"You mean my Codex Piece. If I hadn't let Kitty get the Dragon Disk this wouldn't be happening." Zarya sighs.

"We'll worry about that later, right now we need to find a way to stop Dreadbane." Sophie said.

"Yeah we'll just creep into his evil layer and hiya!" Piper said doing Kung Fu moves.

"Hey that's a pretty good idea Piper." Ryou said thinking of something as he paced back and forth mumbling to himself.

"Uh what's he doing?" Em asks as Zarya and Piper smile.

"Quiet he's in the zone." Piper said.

"When Ryou's like this it means he's got one of his awesome plans." Zarya grins

"Do they work?" Arkayna asks.

"Oh yeah." Piper and Zarya said as Choko chirps in agreement.

"I got it!" Ryou turns to them. "We don't know where Dreadbane is but we know someone who has…Kitty Boon."

Instantly Zarya grins as well. "And I know just where to find her."

* * *

At a pizza joint called Sky Pies, the owner Mama Calamari was mixing ingredients when a foz came over.

"Shoo! Get outta here you mangey pest!" She said scaring away the foz causing it to run past the Pink Skulls where Kitty was facing off against a troll in an eating contest.

"I'm not done yet, Troll." Kitty said as she ate another piece of pizza. "Your turn."

The troll ate the slice but ended up falling over from a full stomach causing the Pink Skulls to cheer.

"Not so fast! Who's gonna pay me for the za?" Mama Calamari walks out revealing her lower body was all tentacles.

"Relax Mama Calamari, Sky Pies are on the lightweight." Kitty points.

"Fine." She mumbles when they heard a griffin outside and suddenly the door opens to reveal the Mysticons and Seekers.

"Kitty Boon, let's talk." Zarya said.

"Sorry, not really in the mood." Kitty said.

"Yeah that may have sounded like a question, but it wasn't." Zhalia said.

"Get in the mood, Dreadbane's gonna destroy the city." Arkayna said.

"And unfortunately, we need your help." Em said.

"Maybe we should hear them out." Kasey suggests.

"Nah, it's a Mysticon problem." Kitty said.

"When you give an artifact to the most evil man in the world it becomes everyone's problem." Sophie said.

"We don't have to take this! Pink Skulls, let's take these to go!" Kitty said throwing a pizza at them but they all duck.

"Get ready for the thrashing of a lifetime!" Musa yells as they all charged, but the multiple fozs running around made the fight difficult on both ends.

Piper uses her hoops and ties up someone's arms making them hit themselves. "Stop hitting yourself! Stop hitting yourself!"

Flicking her whip Kitty knocks Piper off him.

"Boltflare!" Kitty looks up and dodges as Musa comes to Piper's aid and the two of them fight Kitty off.

Zarya draws her bow and points it at Kasey. "Stop Kasey!" Suddenly two foz jump onto her causing her to miss and fly backwards. "Stupid foz!"

Em ran forward but ended up stepping on some fozs which caused her to roll out of control blasting Pink Skulls, Arkana and Zhalia.

"Things are getting spicy in here!" Mama Calamari said using her tentacles to throw everything she could.

"Hyperstride!" Sophie leaps towards Kitty but she threw her whip causing Musa and Piper to smash into her knocking her onto the tables.

Arkayna drew her staff and blasted the pirates away before turning to Kitty, but just as she was about to blast her a foz climbed onto her weapon stopping her.

Using this opening Kitty punches Arkayana to the ground and flings her whip back only for Ryou to catch it and yank it out of her arms.

"Looking for this?" Ryou smirks.

"How did you?" Kitty asks.

"I'm called Mysticon Tactician for a reason." Ryou said before kicking Kitty to the ground.

"So this boy has some fight in him." Kitty grabs a piece of pizza and throws it at him before tackling him to the ground.

As Em jumped off the fozs she came face to face with Kasey. "Well if it isn't Mr. Heartbreaker." She glares.

"Please, I beg your forgiveness. I was a jerkface." Kasey said when Zhalia hits him in the face with a piece of pizza.

"And now you're a pizza face." She smirks.

Kitty kicks Ryou off her and grabs Kasey. "Come on let's go!"

"Raypulse!" Sophie and Arkayna said as they blasted them both back.

"You're not going anywhere Kitty, just tell us where Dreadbane's lair is." Arkayna said.

"Sorry classified info." Kitty throws her whip allowing her and Kasey to drop down the To-Go chute and onto her ship.

"Get back here!" Arkayna said as they chased out only to be hit in the face by pizza.

"Dang it! They got away again." Musa said.

"Who knew pizza was so aerodynamic." Tecna said.

"So much for your plan." Arkayana said looking at Ryou.

"It's not over yet." Ryou said looking to the ship hopefully.

On the Pink Skulls ship, Kitty was happy at another victory.

"Pink Skulls-2, Mysticons-0 and Kasey get over the dwarf already." Kitty said before walking to the captain's quarters. "I suppose I can have one more." Kitty took out another slice of pizza only for someone to take it out of her hand.

"Like I said we need to talk." Kitty turns to see Mysticon Ranger in the room with her.

"Impressive, how'd you do it?" Kitty asks.

"Mysticon Tactician had you all figured out. He knew you would run away as soon as it looked like you were losing I we snuck aboard and you pirates were none the wiser." Zarya said.

"Not bad Mysticon Ranger you've got skills. No use them to get off my ship." Kitty orders.

"Drake City is about to go up in flames and you don't care?" Zarya asks.

"Like I said, not my problem." Kitty said.

"How is the destruction of millions of people not your problem?" Zarya asks.

"Because Drake City did nothing when pirates destroyed my village and took me, my little brother and my best friend away from our home." Kitty said.

"That must've been horrible." Zarya said.

"You have no idea." Kitty frowns.

"Actually I do." Zarya said as she transformed out of her Mysticon form and into her normal form.

"By the seven skies." Kitty gasps. "No wonder you were such a Mysticon cheerleader. I gotta tell Kasey." She was about to walk out when Zarya grabs her arm.

"I told you this because I trust you, now trust me." Zarya said.

"This doesn't change anything. Pirate's code, remember? Always look out for your own." Kitty said.

"If Dreadbane releases those meteors—"

"You want to get to Dreadbane then I'll turn you in with the other Mysticons, imagine how much gold I could get you heroes." Kitty said taking out her whip.

* * *

At Dreadbane's base, the Pink Skulls approached the entrance where General Tibon.

"Halt! Who goes there!" He calls out.

"Tibby, love the helmet. Do me a favor and tell your boss I got info on the Mysticons. He wants it, he needs to talk to me." Kitty said.

In the main lair, Dreadbane was standing in front of a giant statue of Necrafa looking down at his skeletons.

"The time is nigh, once the Mysticons deliver the remaining 3 pieces the realm will tremble in fear." Dreadbane said when a foz appeared on his shoulder causing a skeleton to look at him weirdly. "What are you looking at? Are you mocking my shoulder pads? Or my cape?" Dreadbane asks as more fozs appeared on him. "You are either with the cape or against it." Dreadbane blasts the skeleton to pieces.

"I hate Foz season." It groaned.

"My liege, there is someone here to see you." Tibon said walking in.

"If it's another door to lair salesman feed him to the vultures." Dreadbane orders.

"It's Kitty Boon, she has information about the Mysticons." Tibon said.

"Excellent, bring her to me." Dreadbane grins.

"Permission to dock, granted." Tibon said walking out as they lowered the drawbridge and dropped anchor.

Popping their heads out of the lower level windows of the ship, Ryou, Zarya, Arkayna, Piper, Em, Sophie, Zhalia, Musa and Tecna saw a small opening in front of them.

"Alright the plan worked." Musa said.

"Are you sure we can trust them?" Arkayna asks.

"They got us this far." Zarya said.

"Alright, everyone clear on the plan?" Ryou asks.

"While Kitty keeps them busy we sneak in and stop Tazma." Arkayna said.

"And find the Codex piece." Em adds.

"And be out before they ever noticed we were here." Piper finishes.

"Zhalia, have Garrion look ahead for us." Ryou said.

"You got it." Zhalia said summoning the small lizard titan.

"Alright everyone, it's Magic—"

"Excuse me, Mysticon Knight." Kasey interrupts walking down. "I just wanted to say what I did to you was unforgivable."

"Uhm kinda busy right now." Em gestures.

"Please, you have to believe me. I didn't mean to hurt you and…I think I like you." Kasey admits.

"Oh what a load of coal." Em said.

"We don't have time for this, let's get going." Sophie said as they ran off.

"Good luck." Kasey calls out.

"Good riddance." Em said as Kasey made his way back up to the deck.

"Kasey, take the wheel while I talk to spare ribs." Kitty said walking across.

"Aye aye captain." Kasey said grabbing the wheel.

Down below Zarya fired a rope arrow and swung across with Ryou and Choko flying in behind her.

"You better not be wasting our time." Tibon said.

"You guys are undead, you have all the time in the world." Kitty smirks.

As Arkayna, Piper, Sophie, Zhalia, Musa and Tecna swung across Em was moving across when a foz bit down on the line causing it to snap.

Letting out a scream Em, grabs the broken end of the rope narrowly escaping fall to her death. "Hyperstride." Em's feet glowed as she landed on the rocks safely.

"What was that?" Tibon asks looking around.

"I uh." Kasey then let out a fake scream trying to throw them off.

"Let's see what all the screaming is about." Tibon said walking over.

"Hang on Em." Musa cringed as she and Arkayna pulled her up.

Acting quickly Kasey pressed a button causing smoke to come from the engines blocking Tibon's view of the Mysticons.

"Sorry, engines need a little tune up." Kasey said when the smoke disappeared to reveal they made it inside.

"Hey what are you waiting for? Time is gold." Kitty said.

"Fine, follow me." Tibon said leading them in.

* * *

In the main room, all of them enter the lair with mixed expressions.

"Whoa, talk about creepy." Zhalia said.

"So, that's Necrafa?" Ryou asks looking up at the large statue.

"Yep, the Queen of Evil." Sophie said.

"Look, there's the Dragon Disk." Piper points.

"We can't risk blowing our cover, we need to find the Codex Piece first." Arkayna said.

They were about to run off when Ryou heard a soft groaning sound coming from a small passage and comes to a stop.

"Ryou what are you doing?" Sophie asks.

"I think someone's down there." Ryou said.

"Well we best leave them alone." Zhalia said.

"Ryou we need your help." Em said.

"I-I…I'm sorry." Ryou said running down the stairs.

"Ryou no! Ugh someone stop him before he gets caught." Arkayna orders.

"We're on it." Sophie and Tecna said running after him.

* * *

In another room, Dreadbane was shooing fozs away from a machine.

"Wretched vermin! I'll polish my boots with your pelts!" Dreadbane said when Tazma walks in with the Trix and Nick.

"What is going on here? Nothing must interfere with the Star Controller." Tazma said.

"Don't worry I was just keeping away the foz." Dreadbane said.

"Wasn't talking about the foz." Tazma mutters.

"What was that mage?" Dreadbane glares.

"Whoa trouble in evil paradise? I see you've been recruiting." Kitty said looking to Nick, Stormy, Darcy and Icy.

"Please, we can't be bought like you." Icy scoffs.

"We're just in this for Seekers." Darcy said.

"Kitty Boon." Dreadbane smirks.

"I've got a proposition for you." Kitty said.

"We'll talk business in a moment. Tazma, let the Mysticons and Seekers know their time is almost up." Dreadbane orders.

"Gladly." Tazma said picking up the codex and reciting a spell that fired a red beam towards the Star Controller causing it to fire destroying a meteor making it fall towards Drake City.

"Behold my power, Pirate." Dreadbane said as Tazma showed them an image of kids living on the streets seeing the meteors head towards them causing Kitty to gasp.

"Wait…what about the kids?" Kitty asks.

"What about them?" Dreadbane smirks as the meteors were about to crush them.

"No!" Kitty flicks her whip causing the Star Controller to change direction.

"I told you that she couldn't be trusted." Tazma said taking the whip.

"Looks like we got another goodey two shoes." Nick mocks.

"I came here to do business, not to hurt people." Kitty said.

"It seems we don't have as much in common as we thought. Take her to the dungeon!" Dreadbane orders as the skeletons took her away with Nick right behind them.

* * *

Running down the stairs, Ryou found himself in the dungeons. "Whoa." As he looked around he saw a small round sack in a cage. "Hmm Springer." Ryou said calling out his small fox titan who picked the lock and Ryou reached in and grabbed the sack.

"Ryou!" Ryou looks to see Sophie and Tecna caught up to him.

"What are you doing? You could have blown the whole mission." Tecna asks.

"I'm sorry I thought I heard someone. Look at this." Ryou opens the sack to reveal a bunch of amulets inside.

"Amazing, so many amulets." Sophie said.

"Uh if you don't mind. Those are my titans." A male voice said startling them.

Ryou looks down the hall and saw Dante sitting in his cell chained to the wall. " I don't believe it." Ryou runs over to him.

"Who are you?" Dante asks.

"I'm here to bust you out." Ryou said as Springer started picking the lock.

"I don't believe it, you're Dante Vale, one of the greatest Seekers in the world." Sophie said blown away.

"Not so great since old bonesy threw me in here." Dante said as Springer broke his chains free. Dante tried to stand up but wobbled. "Sorry barely had anything to eat in this place."

"Girls help me get him outta here." Ryou said helping him up.

"Well look what we have here." The 4 of them turn to see Nick, General Tibon and 4 Skeletons holding Kitty. "Some trespassers."

"Get lost, Nick I don't have time to deal with you." Ryou growls.

"Funny because I have all the time in the world." Nick smirks. "Roast them, Fireblade!"

"Show them what you got, Caliban!" Ryou said calling out his titan.

The two sword wielders meet in the middle and clash.

"Get them!" Tibon orders as they threw Kitty to the ground and attacked.

"Defend Sabriel!" Sophie said calling out her titan.

"Soulwing!" Tecna said calling out her eagle titan.

Soulwing flew in and distracted the skeletons while Sabriel slashes them in half.

Fireblade swung his katanas at Caliban but he ducks and sweeps his legs knocking Fireblade to the ground.

"What the?" Nick gasps.

"I've been practicing. Dragonfist!" Ryou punches Nick in the face knocking him against the walls of the cell.

Caliban stabs Fireblade making hm go back into his amulet.

"Sekhmet!" Nick raises his amulet and a cat warrior appeared.

Dante slowly rummaged into the sack and pulled out an amulet. "Yes." He grins. "Kids I suggest we all head to high ground."

"Yes sir." Tecna said as they ran to the stairs. Ryou turns to see Kitty trapped by the skeletons.

Even though she did take the Dragondisk from them she did bring them here.

"Hang on!" Ryou drew his swords and attacked and knocked two away. Grabbing her whip Kitty whacks another away causing Ryou to smile.

"Don't get too happy, this is just a temporary thing." Kitty said as Ryou grabbed her hand and they ran to the stairs.

"Alright Tibion it's payback for all those years of torture. Ignatius!" Dante pulled out an amulet and a lava titan appeared creating boiling lava to drop down the stairs. "That outta hold them for awhile." Dante smirks before dropping to his knees.

"Don't use too much energy." Ryou helping him up. "Kitty you gotta help me get him back to your ship."

"What about you guys?" Kitty asks.

"We're gonna get the Codex Piece." Sophie said.

"But what if they catch you?" Kitty asks.

"Kitty, you can either worry about surviving and always being on the run or you can stand up and make a difference for once." Ryou said as the girls ran off.

As Kitty and Ryou helped Dante through the halls Dante looked to Ryou.

"I-I know you." Dante said.

"I should hope you do." Ryou smiles when they stop in the main chambers.

"Wait." Kitty said as she ran over and grabbed the Dragon Disk. "Figured I should give this back to you guys."

"Why the change of heart?" Ryou asks.

"Just…trying to make a difference for once." Kitty smirks.

Ryou smiles at this as they made their way to the ship.

* * *

In the other room, an epic battle broke out between the Mysticon and Seekers vs Dreadbane, Tazma and the Trix.

"Put them on ice, Frostanna!" Icy said.

"Bring the thunder, Malestrom!" Stormy said.

"Slice them, Incubane!" Darcy said.

"Rise, Lilith the Queen!" Tazma said.

"Fight for me, Breaker!" Dreadbane said.

The five titans faced off against Freelancer, Venadek, Iron Squire, Wolf Knight, Kilthane and Kunoichi.

As the titans fought, the others were scrambling to destroy the Star Controller.

"You guys have something of mine!" Zarya said.

"Stop her!" Tazma yells when Zhalia appears in front of her causing her eyes to widen as Zhalia blasts her at close range.

"Unleash the Dragon!"

"Fly Phoenix Fly!" Both Piper and Arkayna's attacks flew towards the controller.

"Face my Spectral Wolf!" Dreadbane said firing a red wolf canceling them out.

"Battle Unicorn Charge!" Em said as she summoned her unicorn and rammed into Icy, Stormy and Darcyallowing Zarya to get her Codex piece causing the bracer to leave Dreadbane's arm and attach to hers.

"Time to howl!" Zarya howls as a blue wolf appears hitting the Star Controller and then Dreadbane.

"Everyone, we gotta move!" Sophie calls out as she and Tecna were by the entrance.

"Time to pull out the big guns! Arise, King Basilisk!" Zhalia calls out a giant lizard titan who uses his glare to turn all the enemy titans to stone.

"Now's our chance!" Musa said as they called back their titans and ran to the exit.

"You Mysticons ruined everything!" Dreadbane said.

"Oh we're not done! Choko!" Zarya orders as Choko drops three of Em's bombs that roll towards the Star Controller.

"Boom." Em said activating them.

"I hate foz season." Dreadbane groans as a huge explosion went off.

"Where's Ryou?" Piper asks.

"Hopefully keeping Kitty from flying away." Tecna said as they ran into the main room.

"Hey where's the Dragon Disk?" Musa asks.

"Mysticons!" Dreadbane roars down the hall.

"We'll worry about that later." Zarya said.

"At least Dreadbane didn't get the Codex piece." Em said when Arkayana stops in front of the portal.

"It looks like some sort of plane or gate, but to where?" Arkayna asks when she saw a black and white mask roaring from inside the portal causing her to gasp.

"Come on! What are you doing?!" Zhalia asks grabbing her arm.

Running to the entrance they saw Ryou waving at them.

"Guys get on!" Ryou calls out.

"Ryou!" They all smiled as they jumped on while Em landed right on Kasey.

"Nice catch." Em said.

"Yes you are." He smiles.

"Alright Kitty get us outta here." Ryou said.

"You got it." Kitty said steering the ship away.

"You didn't think we'd leave without you?" Ryou smiles.

"Not for a second." Zarya said when Ryou took out the Dragon Disk.

"Look what we managed to steal back." Ryou smirks.

"Ryou, you are the best." Zarya smiles.

"Ryou?" Everyone looks to see Dante slowly walking standing up.

Looking to him, Ryou separates from Vigilante to reveal his normal form causing Dante to smile.

"It really is you." Dante smiles hugging Ryou close. "I'm so happy you're okay."

"Y-You know who I am?" Ryou asks.

"Of course I do. I raised you." Dante smiles causing everyone to gasp. "Ryou, we have a lot of catching up to do."

Ryou smiles widely seeing he was finally gonna get some answers.

With Arkayna she was talking to Malvaron.

"So sounds like a pretty good day for you guys. You saved the day and completed the Codex." Malvaron said.

"Malvaron, in Dreadbane's lair I saw Necrafa. She's alive. He's trying to bring her back." Arkayna reveals.


	15. All Hail Necrafa

**Chapter 15: All Hail Necrafa**

 **Hi everyone I'm back with a new chapter. I was so excited for this one I got it out as fast as I could while making it as awesome as possible. Answers will be revealed and I have a sneak peek of other villians who will be coming back. Also just to tell you all right now I am not pairing Em with Ryou. I need her canon relationship for a certain episode to work. I hope you like what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy.**

At Dreadbane's base, Dreadbane was furious at the loss of the Dragon Disk, Codex Piece and losing his prisoner Dante Vale.

"Curse you Mysticons! You break into my lair! Steal my Dragon Disk! My Codex Piece! How did they even know about Dante Vale?!" Dreadbane roars smashing his skeleton soldiers to pieces. "I failed. I was so close to freeing you my Queen. Curse you Mysicons and Seekers! Curse your bones!"

Nearby Tazma smirks at Dreadbane's failure and walks down the hall to see the Trix and Nick had been thrown in the dungeons for failing Dreadbane.

"How the mighty have fallen." Tazma smirks.

"What do you want?" Icy asks.

"I come offering you all payback to the Mysticons and freedom from these cells, but if I do this you 4 serve me from now on." Tazma offers.

"We're listening." Nick said as Tazma smirks.

* * *

At the Astromancers hall, the Mysticons and Seekers were standing before Nova Terron with the Dragon Disk and all the Codex Pieces.

"It's time." Nova Terron said as the girls lifted their codex pieces into the air and spun around the Dragon Disk.

"They're doing it. They're uniting the Codex." Malvaron said in awe.

"Whoa." Ryou said amazed.

"Book of power, tome of the ages." Piper chants firing her Phoenix.

"Now's the hour to assemble your pages." Zarya chants firing her wolf.

"Forces of evil, we did smite." Em chants firing her unicorn.

"So your wisdom and knowledge we could unite." Arkayna finishes firing her dragon causing the 4 pieces to unite into one codex.

"Now that's amazing." Tecna said in awe.

"And we helped." Zhalia smiles.

"Of course, like they could have done anything without us." Sophie smirks.

"It's so beautiful." Doug sniffles before blowing his nose.

"It's fabtaculor!" Piper smiles.

"Whoa." Arkayna said not believing it as Zarya put her hand on her shoulder.

"You girls did it." Ryou said walking over.

"No, we did it." Zarya smiles as Choko chirps in agreement.

"Well done Mysticons. Despite all the trouble you've been you've performed your duties admirably." Nova Terron smiles grabbing the book.

"We had a good Solann and some really good friends." Arkayna said reaching for the Codex but Nova Terron pulls it away.

"What do you think you're doing?" He glares.

"I promised the princess we would use the Codex to free her parents from Dreadbane's spell." Arkayna said.

"No. Your most important task awaits you." Nova Terron said.

"Hold your griffins. We just went through all that trouble to assemble the codex, what could be more important than that?" Zarya asks.

"Destroying it." Nova Terron declares shocking them.

"Uh Nova Terron?" Ryou asks getting his attention. "Quick question and don't take this the wrong way but are you insane?"

"Yeah we worked our butts off to assemble it and now you want to destroy it?" Zarya asks.

"Precisely, only a Mysticon can unite the codex." An astromancer said.

"And only the rays of the crystal archipelago are strong enough to destroy it." Another said.

"So, you used us?" Ryou narrows his eyes before. "What if we refuse to help you?"

"Such insolence. What kind of ill-mannered creature raised you?" Nova Terron glares.

"That would be me." Everyone looks to see Dante walking in surprising the Astromancers.

"Dante Vale, what are you doing here?" Nova Terron glares walking up to you.

"Wow, after 15 years this is what you say? No, hey buddy good to see you? Or sorry we never sent you a rescue party because we were all too busy being ancient morons with your heads in the dirt!" Dante snaps.

"I'm starting see some resemblance." Em whispers.

"Yeah, he acts just like Ryou." Piper giggles.

"Did you at least finish that mission we gave you all those years ago?" Nova Terron asks.

"I did." Dante glares as the Astromancers walked past him.

"At least someone in this room knows how to follow orders. We leave within hour." Nova Terron said as they all left.

"15 years and that old guy is still a pain in the butt." Dante rolls his eyes and crosses his arms.

"No kidding." Ryou said mimicking him.

"Malvaron you have to stop them!" Arakayna begs.

"I know you're angry but if we destroy the codex Dreadbane can't free Necrafa." Malvaron said.

"What?! You agree with him? Without the codex I can't save my parents!" Arkayna said.

"Look Arkayna I—" Malvaron stutters/

"Forget it! I though we were friends." Arkayna said as they all walked out.

"What? When she sees I'm right, she'll apologize." Malvaron said as Sophie elbowed him.

"Arkayna and I may not see eye to eye on many things, but not even I would betray her like that." Sophie said.

"Pixie blast!" Piper said blasting Malvaron with pixie dust.

"We gotta find a way to get the Codex." Musa said.

"Well I might have a few ideas." Dante said getting their attention.

* * *

At Kymraw's junkyard, Kymraw knocked one of her orcs to the ground with ease as everyone cheered when Tazma, Nick and the Trix walked in.

"Mage? You dare fight Kymraw in fight pit?" Kymraw mocks.

"Why not? Are you scared?" Tazma taunts.

"Kymraw never afarid!" Kymraw swings her mace but Tazma didn't even move as she stops it with her magic making it disappear. "You show no fear. Kymraw respect that. What you want Tazma?" She narrows her eyes.

"My so-called Leader is weak. Dreadbane's incompetence will be his downfall but not mine. I have ambition. And I know what you want." Tazma said as Nick and Darcy kicked two chests full of gold towards her. "Work with me and I'll make you the richest troll in the world."

* * *

At the Astromancer's base, Nova Terron put the codex in a sphere.

"The codex is secure, you all with guard it until we reach the crystal archipelago." Nova Terron said looking at the Mysticons and Seekers.

"Why don't you throw in a please, you old fart?" Ryou glares.

"Yeah or better yet find someone else to do your grunt work for you." Zhalia glares as Nova Terron and the Astromancers walk away while Malvaron walks towards them.

"Look I know this is hard but as your friend—"

"Oh suddenly you're our friend again?" Zarya interrupts.

"You have to understand, we have to put the interest of the realm before ourselves." Malvaron explains.

"We? You're not the one losing your parents." Akrayna said.

"I can't imagine what that's like." Malvaron sighs.

"No, you can't but you know what bugs me the most? You chose to support the Astromancers over me." Arkayna glares.

"I took an oath." He explains.

"What about your oath to me? As a friend." Arkayna asks.

"Arkayna I'm your Solann." Malvaron said.

"Oh that's it! I never want to see you again! It's time!" Arkayna snaps.

"Clear the way, Cavalier!" Ryou said summoning his knight titan.

"Boltflare!" Sophie, Zhalia, Musa and Tecna fired Boltflare into the air setting some kind of signal.

"No, no no!" Malvaron gasps as Cavalier slams his flame swords into the ship creating a ring of fire around the Seekers, Mysticons and the codex.

"Unleash the Dragon!" Arkayna fires her bracer into the sky causing the dragon to come down on them.

Acting quickly Em creates a barrier which allows them to fly through the ship and drop down.

"Don't let them escape!" Nova Terron yells using his magic to grab Arkayna.

"Hey! Let go of me!" Arkayna yells.

"Sorry Big Nova." Malvaron said before blasting Nova Terron breaking his spell on Arkayna as he jumps overboard and they all land on the Pink Skulls ship.

"I gotcha." Dante said catching Arkayna while Kasey caught Malvaron.

"And I caught you, button loving groundling." He smirks.

"Aargh." Malvaron groans.

"Get us outta here Kitty." Zarya said.

"Let's fly some skies." Kitty said taking off.

"I can't believe your plan worked." Musa said looking at Dante.

"Who do you think taught Ryou?" Dante smirks.

"Did you guys get them?" Arkayna asks.

"It wasn't easy." Doug said pulling back a tarp to reveal the King and Queen statues.

"I can't believe the plan went off without a hitch." Piper said.

"I don't know, I think he technically counts as a hitch." Techna said looking at Malvaron.

"I saved you guys." Malvaron said.

"Yeah well the plank is that way." Zarya points.

"Walk it walk it." Doug chants.

"Guys I was a jerk but I want to help, that barrier can only be open by an Astromancer." Malvaron explains.

"Oh yeah?" Arkayna tries blasting it open only to see it failed.

Malvaron held up his hand and the barrier instantly went down. "We good?"

"All I wanted was a chance to save my parents before we destroyed it." Arkayna explains.

"And we will." Malvaron said.

"Set a course of the Crystal Archipelago!" Kitty declares.

"Wow, so Dreadbane really did this?" Dante asks walking up the statues.

"Yeah." Ryou nods.

"That bag of bones really loves breaking families apart." Dante sighs.

"So wait, what's the deal with you and Ryou? How do you know him so well?" Zarya asks as everyone looks to him.

"Easy, I'm Ryou's dad." Dante smiles surprising everyone. "I raised Ryou since he was a little baby."

"But wait, your last name is Vale, Ryou is Nightwalker." Piper points out causing Dante to chuckle.

"So you remembered that name instead of your real last name." Dante smiles. "Your real name is Ryou Vale."

"But what happened to me? What kind of person was I before I lost my memories?" Ryou asks.

"It's a long story." Dante said.

"We got time." Em said.

* * *

On the Astromancers ship, Nova Terron was struggling to get it under control.

"What is taking so long?! We need to repair the ship to go after them!" Nova Terron said.

"We're trying sir." One walks up to the controls but ended up getting zapped.

"Step aside mage." Another tried but failed as well.

"Perhaps I can try." A girl said walking up. With glowing hands she took off her hood to reveal a teenage girl with short hair and glasses.

"At least I'm not surrounded by complete buffons." Nova Terron said as she fixed the controls. "What's your name, mage?"

"Proxima, Proxima Starfall." She smiles.

"Good work Proxima, now after those Mysticons." Nova Terron declares as the ship chased after them.

* * *

On the Pink Skulls Ship, Dante looks over to see Arkayna and Malvaron figuring out the spell.

"Anyone else interested in hearing this story?" Dante asks and almost instantly everyone got comfy.

"Well it all starts when Ryou was born, he and I traveled the world finding titans and stopping evil. We were an amazing father and son duo." Dante smiles. "At a young age you had such talent for being a Seeker. You were a natural."

"So how did Ryou lose his memories?" Sophie asks.

"To understand that I need to tell you all another story first. You see while Dreadbane was busy waiting to get Necrafa free there was another organization, the Blood Spirals." Dante said causing Sophie to gasp.

"I read about them, they were a group of corrupted Seekers that served under Necrafa." Sophie recalls.

"And their leader was a guy named Rassimov and he was vicious. He and I were constantly battling each other as we searched the realm for the Amulet of Will." Dante said getting their attention. "Ryou was only 10, but when we arrived in the desert kingdom of Alibaba, we found the amulet."

"What is the Amulet of Will?" Piper asks.

"It's a special amulet that could let you control some of the most powerful titans to ever exist." Zhalia said.

"Well this just got interesting. What happened?" Kitty asks.

Flashback:

In the middle of the desert on the outskirts of what had to be the scariest caves in the world was the kingdom of Alibaba.

As the sun was setting, we find ourselves in a tomb with Dante and a short man with white hair.

"Are you sure we should be here? These are Sacred Tombs." The man said.

"I'm sure your majesty. The world as we know it could be in danger if I don't find this amulet." Dante said taking out an amulet. "Red Searcher!" From the amulet, a small red titan with one eye and wings flew around allowing Dante and the King to avoid the traps.

Making their way to the center of the tomb the casket of the first King of Alibaba. On his casket was a stone carving with a red amulet on top of it.

Bending down the King pulls it out before handing it to Dante.

"Thank you for all your help." Dante smiles.

"We better get out of here." The King nods.

As night came, Dante and the King arrived back in the town where the normally bustling with life streets were abandoned.

"Is today a holiday or something?" Dante asks.

"No, something's not right." The King said.

"Dante Vale, it's about time you showed up to the party." Looking in front of them they saw a man with black hair and yellow eyes dressed in black.

"Rassimov." Dante growls.

"What have you done?" The King asks.

"We grew tired of waiting so we gathered up the town for a little party." Rassimov gestures to a man and woman dressed in crimson. These were Shauna and Wind.

Around all of them were Blood Spiral minions who had the citizens of Alibaba gathered around them as a black ship was in the sky above.

"Look, they even brought a gift." Shauna smirks pointing to the Amulet of Will in Dante's hand.

"You have a choice Dante, give me the amulet or your friend will be a king in a kingdom without any citizens to rule." Rassmiov smirks.

"Dante." The King gasps turning to his friend who had a conflicted look on his face.

Little did they know two figures were climbing into a small ship, one was a 10-year-old Ryou whose hair was short and was wearing a blue shirt and black pants. Next to him was a girl with black hair dressed in blue, this was Princess of Alibaba.

"Are you sure about this?" She asks.

"Trust me." Ryou nods before Kipperin's amulet glowed.

"Alright Rassimov you win." Dante said walking to the town center and placing the amulet down and walking back with his hands up in surrender.

Rassimov grins as he walked to pick up the amulet but before he could he heard a noise.

"Hey Rassimov!" He looks up to see Ryou fly in and ram him to the ground before grabbing the amulet and flying up into the sky.

"Ryou?!" Dante and the King gasp as Ryou floated in the sky above all the Blood Spiral.

"Looks like it's just me against all of you now! You guys surrender to me now and I'll let you live! Simple. I will let you live!" Ryou declares.

Flashback end:

"You threatened the leader of the Blood Spirals and declared you will take on all of his men at once?" Tecna asks.

"That's beyond insane." Musa said.

"How are you alive?" Em asks in shock as everyone looked at Ryou.

"We all looked up and saw in the middle of the sky Ryou standing there like, like you were able to walk on the night sky. And from that day you earned a name that would haunt Rassimov for the rest of his life…Ryou Nightwalker." Dante declared.

"So that's how you got that name." Kasey said impressed.

"Dang Ryou, who knew you were such a rebel." Zarya teases.

"What happened next?" Piper asks excited.

"Rassimov was a feared man but when he saw this young boy mocking him and his power he and all his men boarded their ship and they chased Ryou out of the city knowing that when they caught him Rassimov would run his knife along Ryou's neck and when he was dead Rassimov would finally take the Seeker Artifact he wanted for so long." Dante said as everyone leaned in with anticipation. "But he didn't count on Ryou leading him to the Devil's Caverns." He smirks.

Flashback:

The small speed ship was racing across the sand dunes with the Blood Spiral's ship hot on their tail as they were approaching the Devil's Caverns.

"Follow him in!" Rassimov orders as the Blood Spiral members were firing spell after spell at the boat hoping to hit them.

"Finish them off, Raijin the Thunderbolt!" Ryou yells holding out an amulet and from it, a blue-skinned elf in armor was riding along a bolt of lighting swinging his sword deflecting all attacks fired at them.

"We're getting closer!" The princess yells.

"Just keep going!" Ryou yells grabbing a large amount of rope. "Let your aim be true, Arawn the Hunter!" Appearing next to Ryou was a titan dressed in green with a quiver of arrows and a longbow.

Ryou handed Arawn the rope and he tied to his bow. "Fire now!" Ryou points as Arwan fired the ropes making them tie around the rocks to the side. "Boltflare!" Throwing a red ball, it flew into the Devil's Caverns making the caverns suddenly glow blood red. "Turn now!"

The princess spun the wheel with all her might as she and Ryou nearly fell overboard as the speedship made a sharp U-Turn along the rocks as the Blood Spiral Ship headed straight for the caverns.

"No! Turn the ship!" Rassimov yells as he ran to the wheel to go after them but the turn was too sharp for him and as he looked over he saw Ryou spinning the Amulet of Will in his hand with a big smirk on his face causing Rassimov's eyes to widen as he realized the little boy had tricked him. "Curse you Ryou Nightwalker!" Rassimov roars as his ship flew into the caverns and bright red light engulfed them creating a giant explosion.

When Ryou and the Princess look inside they saw no sign of Rassmiov or any of the Blood Spiral.

Flashback End:

Everyone had their jaws on the floor in shock.

"Rassimov and the Blood Spiral never came out of those caverns, we got the Amulet of Will and Ryou Nightwalker was born." Dante finished.

"By the Hammer of Harmon." Em said in awe.

"Wow, I was awesome." Ryou said.

"You still are awesome." Piper and Zarya smile.

"I can't believe you pulled off a Bootleg turn like that. That's incredible." Kitty smiles.

"Ryou, wow. I didn't know you were so strong at such a young age." Arkayna said as she and Malvaron walked over.

"Yeah…neither did I." Ryou said.

"What happened to the Amulet of Will?" Musa asks.

"Unfortunately, neither Ryou or I have it." Dante sighs causing them to gasp.

"You lost it?!" Zhalia snaps grabbing Dante by the jacket. "The most valuable Seeker Object in the realm and you two lost it!" Zhalia shakes him.

"I didn't say that." Dante said as Ryou ran over.

"Zhalia let go." Ryou said as Dante caught his breath.

"Ryou and I ended up with huge targets on our backs because of that incident so to keep it from getting stolen we hid someplace no one would ever look." Dante explains.

"So what happened to those two titans I had?" Ryou asks as Dante smirks and digs into his jacket before pulling the two amulets out.

"Arawn the Hunter and Raijin the Thunderbolt." Dante said placing them both in Ryou's hands. "I had to hold onto them because if you walked around with so many titans with no memories it could be trouble for you."

"H-How did I lose my memories?" Ryou asks as Dante frowns.

"It was all my fault. We were worn out and I messed up." Dante admits.

"What happened?" Malvaron asks.

"You see after Ryou beat Rassimov the Spectral Hand decided to come after us. For three years Ryou and I were able to be one step ahead of us until that rainy night in the Undercity." Dante said.

Flashback:

As the rain poured on the streets of the Undercity an explosion went off in the alleys.

Running out of it Ryou and Dante were worn out and panting heavily.

"Dad, it's been 3 days since we last rested. I got no strength." Ryou pants.

"Just stall for 5 more minutes while I charge up enough to cast a strong enough Simple Mind." Dante pants.

Moving out of the shadows a dozen skeleton soldiers emerged led by General Tibion.

"Seize them!" Tibion yells as they moved in.

"I really hate you stupid boneheads." Ryou grabs a metal pole off the ground and charged swinging the pole whacking them all away while Dante charged up his magic.

Ryou whacks three skeleton soldiers away before clashing with General Tibion who blocks with his shield.

"You guys just don't know when to quit! Dragonfist!" With a glowing fist Ryou punches Tibion knocking him back.

"Ryou now! Simple Mind!" Dante casted the spell creating a bright light that flew towards Tibion and his soliders but at the last second they all raised their shields causing the spell to rebound and slam right into Ryou knocking him to the ground. "NOOO!"

"He's down! Get him!"

"Get away from him! Hyperstride!" Using the last of his energy, Dante grabbed Ryou and leaped a few streets over with the skeletons not far behind.

Dante was moving as quick as he could with a barely conscious Ryou laying on his back.

Behind them, Dante heard multiple footsteps heading in their direction.

"I can't outrun them all, not with Ryou like this." Dante mumbles

Looking around frantically, Dante looked down an alley at a big pile of trash bags.

"I'm sorry Ryou." Dante walks down the alley and places Ryou among the garbage leaving only his Kipperin amulet with him. "Ryou I love so much which is why I'm glad you won't remember what I'm about to do. Stay safe." Placing the last garbage bag over him Dante ran out and saw the skeletons soldiers nearby. "Hey! Come and get me you boneheads!" Dante yells.

Running as fast as he could the skeleton soldiers chased after him completely missing Ryou.

Flashback End:

"My Simple Mind attack backfired and you ended losing your memories. If they captured you they would have tortured you for information and since you had no memory you wouldn't know, but they wouldn't believe you and they would have tortured you until you dropped dead from all the pain." Dante explained.

"Oh my goblin." Arkayna gasps covering her mouth.

"You let yourself get captured and gave up your freedom so…I could have mine." Ryou realized.

"Knowing you were safe was the only thing that kept me fighting through all those years of pain and suffering." Dante admits.

"D-Dad." Ryou said as he hugged Dante before he hugged him back.

"So, what exactly did happen after? And does it explain why everyone thinks you're a Mysticon?" Dante asks.

"You can thank Zarya, Piper and Choko." Ryou smiles. "These 3 found me and took me in. Made me a part of all this."

"Well then." Dante grabs the three of them and pulled them into a group hug. "Thank you for taking care of my son."

"Our pleasure." Piper smiles hugging back.

"Ryou is one of us." Zarya smiles as Choko chirps in agreement.

"So were you two able to find a way to save your parents?" Sophie asks.

"Yes, but we have to get it ready before dawn, it's gonna take awhile and we need a lot of sigils." Arkayna said.

"Then you two better get started." Ryou said.

"By tomorrow morning, my parents will be free." Arkayna smiles.

As Arkayna and Malvaron went to work everyone moved to different areas of the shift.

"Hey dad." Ryou said getting Dante's attention. "You told me about our adventures but what happened to my mom? I mean I had one right?"

"You did…but she left a long time ago." Dante said looking away.

"Well…at least I have you back in my life now." Ryou smiles.

"And I'm never leaving you again, kiddo." Dante ruffles Ryou's head.

As they traveled, Em and Kasey really seemed to hit it off, but for real, Dante was giving tips to Sophie, Zhalia, Musa and Tecna and Kitty was showing Ryou some ship controls.

* * *

Night came and while Arkayna and Malvaron continued making sigils almost everyone was asleep.

Laying on the deck, Sophie was sleeping when the movement from the ship caused her to roll over and hit her head against a barrel. "Ow." Sophie groans holding her head in pain.

Sitting up she looked around and saw Ryou leaning against the edge of the ship looking out at the sky.

"What are you still doing up?" Sophie asks walking over and leaning on the rails next to him.

"Sorry just, today I found out so many answers about who I am it's a little overwhelming." Ryou admits.

"I bet, you found your father, learned what happened to you, we even found out you took down an evil group all by yourself. Pretty good day if you ask me." Sophie smiles.

"Yeah it really was. Hey how pissed do you think Nova Terron is gonna be when he catches up?" Ryou asks.

"Let's hope not too much." Sophie said as Ryou pulled down his hood and smiles.

"Hey thanks for helping me become a Seeker." Ryou said.

"You already were a Seeker, I just helped remind you." Sophie smiles.

Ryou looks into Sophie's eyes and as she looked into his calming smile Doug suddenly came over.

"Guys! Crystal Archipelago ahead!" Doug points getting their attention as everyone woke up.

"The sun's almost up, we have one shot at this." Malvaron said.

"Good luck." Zarya said as all the Mysticons hugged Arkayna.

"Cross your fingers." Doug said as Choko chirped curling up into a ball.

"Okay let's do this." Arkayna said as Malvaron held out the codex.

"Tome of wisdom, codex so pure." Malvaron chants.

"Grant us the power, give us the cure." Arkayna chants as the codex glows.

"Turn bone back to flesh, undo Dreadbane's spite." Malvaron chants.

"By light of dawn set everthing right." Arkayna chants as the sun rose causing her parents to crack. "It's working."

Suddenly they happy moment was ruined by a loud noise.

"We got incoming! There!" Kasey points.

"Nova wants to rumble!" Zarya assumes.

"I spy with my elven eyes…oh my goblin! It's not Nova! It's Tazma, Kymraw and the Trix!" Piper gasps.

"No, they can't interfere." Arkayna said.

"They won't. It's Orc Bash time!" Zarya said as she, Em and Piper climbed on their griffins and Orc Bash music turned on.

"Finish them off, Raijin the Thunderbolt!" Ryou calls out his old titan and hops on the lightning bolt with it.

"Ready the cannons!" Kitty orders.

"Cannons ready!" Kasey calls out.

"Open fire!" Kitty yells as the cannons shot towards them.

"Roadragers attack!" Kymraw orders.

"Cover them, Icarus!" Sophie yells.

"Soulwing assist them!" Tecna yells.

"Lunar, Solar heed my call!" Musa yells calling out her twin titans.

"'Caliban!" Dante pulls out his own Caliban but unlike Ryou's his was different. It had gold armor, longer hair and an energy blade.

"Whoa, that looks nothing like Ryou's." Doug said.

"That's because mine has been with me for much longer and has power bonded with me." Dante smirks.

As Icy, Stormy and Darcy flew in first the Seekers were ready. "Hyperstride!" Running up onto the sails of the ship they faced off.

"So working for the girl now?" Zhalia asks.

"She offered us an offer we couldn't refuse. You!" Icy yells as they attacked.

Flying towards the orcs, Choko leaps at one covering his eyes as he crashed into another orc before Choko landed back on Zarya's shoulder. "Good work Choko!"

As Zarya, Em and Piper fought of the orcs, Ryou was slashing them alongside Raijin when suddenly Fireblade leaped out and clashes swords with Raijin as Ryou found himself face to face with Nick on a motorbike who had a sword in his hand.

"Care for a rematch? Mysticon Tactician?" Nick asks.

"For you Nick, it won't be much of a match." Ryou growls drawing his swords as the two of them clash swords causing lighting and fire to shoot out.

As the sun rose the stone cracked to the point Queen Goodfey could breathe. "A-Arkayna?"

"Mom." She smiles when Tazma and Kymraw got closer.

"Hyperstride!" Dante and power-bonded Caliban leap off the ship and kicks two roadragers off their bikes before attacking the others.

"There's the Dragon Mage! Bring me the codex!" Tazma orders as dawn came and the rays from the crystals formed.

"We don't have enough time! We need to destroy the codex now!" Malavaron said.

"No! Not yet!" Arkayna refuses.

"You know what you have to do." Queen Goodfey said.

"I don't know if I can." Arkayna admits.

"I love you Arkayna." She said.

"I love you too mom." Arkayna sobs before stopping the spell turning them back to bone. "Cover me!"

"You got it!" Malvaron said as Arkayna ran to her griffin and flew to the crystals.

"Pink Skulls attack!" Kitty yells flicking her whip around Stormy's leg and yanks her down.

"Oh you're gonna pay for that." Stormy growls.

"Bring it on." Kitty glares flicking her whip at Stormy again and again but Stormy dodges and kicks Kitty in the chest.

"Augerfrost!" Stormy fires a blue blast but Kitty sweeps her leg making Stormy fall on the deck before tackling her.

In the skies nearby Ryou and Nick were clashing again and again. Flying in Nick kicks Ryou in the gut sending him falling towards the water.

"Kipperin!" Ryou said as his flying titan appeared allowing him to fly back up towards Nick. "Come and get me reject!"

"Get back here!" Nick roars as Ryou flew towards the ship with him chasing after him.

"Kitty! Whip!" Ryou yells.

Looking up Kitty threw Ryou her whip which he flicks wrapping around the mast as she watched in as he swings around the mast making a huge U-turn like he did with Rassimov and kicks Nick off his bike and into the sea.

"The Bootleg turn!" Kitty smiles. "He is a pirate!"

As Arkayna rushed towards the crystals Tazma was on her tail.

"Arkayna needs some help!" Em said.

"So do Kitty and the others!" Zarya points to the ship.

"I'm on it! Time to armor up!" Em throws her armor and jumps onto the ship whacking orcs left and right when Kymraw flew in.

"It's rammer time!" Kymraw said ramming her bike into Em knocking her to the ground.

She readied her mace to squash Em when Kasey swung his sword. "Back off troll!"

"You cute. Give Kymraw a call if you survive." Kymraw gives him her number before kicking him overboard.

Up on the sails, Sophie and Tecna were facing Icy while Zhalia and Musa were battling Darcy and all four were fighting while trying to keep their balance.

Sophie leaps up and throws a kick at Icy who blocks before getting hit by Tecna. As she started to fall she grabbed the beam and did a backflip kicking Sophie to the edge before she regained her balance.

On the other sail, Darcy was firing blast after blast at Zhalia and Musa forcing them to the edge.

"Gotcha!" Darcy said when Garrion appeared in front of her and fired a beam knocking her onto the beam.

"You were saying?" Zhalia smirks.

"Faster Izzy faster!" Arkayna said as Tazma flew after her firing blast after blast.

"You can't run from me!" Tazma said when Dante rammed into her from the side.

"Who's running?" Dante glares.

"Why you!" Tazma yells.

"Now!" Dante yells as Power-Bonded Caliban threw Piper above Tazma making her gasp.

"Fly Phoenix, fly!" Piper yells blasting Tazma away.

"Thanks guys." Arkayna smiles as she ran to the core but just as she leaped up the Astromancers ship showed up and blocked her running the moment as the rays disappeared. "No!"

"The Dragon Mage!" Proxima points as Tazma steals the codex.

"It's mine." She grins when Kymraw blasted her.

"Wrong mage, it now Kymraw!" Kymraw said before flying off.

"Stop her!" Nova Terron ordered.

The Pink Skulls tried to follow Kymraw but the Astromancers ship rammed into them causing the statues of the King and Queen to fall into the sea.

"The Mysticons have doomed us all." Nova Terron states.

"We've lost…everything." Arkayna admits as they looked at the battlefield around them.

* * *

At Dreadbane's base, Kymraw walks in with the codex.

"You did well, troll." Dreadbane said.

"You know what Kymraw want, Dreadbane." Kymraw said as Dreadbane ordered 4 chests of gold to be brought in. "Tazma think she smart, but I smarter. Double cross means double pay. Later!" Kymraw tosses Dreadbane the codex and leaves.

"It's finally mine!" Dreadbane laughs as Tazma, Nick and the Trix sneak in. "We will finally be together at last, my Queen."

"No." Tazma gasps as Dreadbane uses the 4 codex pieces the portal opens and Necrafa emerges.

"It has been too long my Queen. I bow before you." Taking out her necklace, Dreadbane hands it to her.

"Yes Dreadbane, far too long." Necrafa said before blasting him to the ground.

"What?!" Dreadbane gasps in shock.

"You should have freed me sooner…before I created my own plan." Necrafa said.

Lifting Dreadbane into the air she threw him into the portal. "No! I love you!" Dreadbane yells.

"I love you not." Necrafa said as Dreadbane disappeared. "Only being has earned my love and I have to find it, first." Necrafa unifies the codex. "Fill me with your power!" The energy from the codex entered Necrafa making her glow red before throwing the codex into the portal as well.

"She's a monster." Nick whispers.

Tazma looks in shock as Necrafa looks to her necklace. "I must find him…my Dragon of Destruction."


	16. Dragon of Destruction

**Chapter 16: Dragon of Destruction**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. Now this one I've been waiting for since the moment I started this story. A lot of you were interested in what the last chapter had well wait until you see this. Please Review and Enjoy.**

At Necrafa's lair, all the minions of the Skeleton army were gathered in front of her as General Tibion stepped forward.

"We await your orders my queen." Tibion said.

"Of course you do, but first a little makeover." Necrafa raised her staff and created a red vortex.

Tazma, Nick and the Trix quickly made a barrier shielding them from the red powder coming from it as it transformed all the skeletons into flying Spectral monsters.

"Much better." Necrafa said when she noticed the 5 humans trying to sneak out. Firing a red rope from her staff Necrafa pulled them in.

"Wait! We're on your side!" Icy said.

"Is that right?" Necrafa asks.

"It is! We helped Dreadbane to free you." Tazma said.

"Dreadbane? What a pathetic excuse for a minion." Necrafa said about to destroy them.

"No! What if I told you I could help you defeat the Mysticons?" Tazma offers.

"Lies! The Mysticons are no more. They perished fighting me." Necrafa stated.

"These are new ones." Stormy said.

"There's even a 5th Mysticon now." Nick said stopping Necrafa.

"New Mysticons?" She asks interested.

"Spare us and we will help you get revenge." Tazma offers.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Crystal Archipelago, everyone was still recovering from what happened.

"I can't believe it." Malvaron said.

"Necrafa is free." Arkayna said equally horrified.

"Guys, I think we broke the world." Piper said.

"This is bad even for us." Zhalia said.

"Okay people the sooner we get my parents out of the ocean the sooner we can deal with Necrafa." Arkayna said.

"No we need to get back to Drake City, the Astromancer are rushing back to raise the Star Dome." Malvaron points the Astromancer ship leaving.

"What's the Star Dome?" Tecna asks.

"A magical forcefield. They created it after Dreadbane's meteor attack and we do not wanna be on the outside." Malvaron explains.

"You guys go. I'm not leaving without my parents." Arkayna said as she and Izzy jumped overboard.

"Ryou you help Arkayna we'll head back to Drake City." Dante said.

"Good thinking." Ryou said jumping overboard.

"Are you sure Ryou will be enough help?" Em asks.

"He'll have to be. Millions of people need our help right now." Sophie said.

"Alright, the engine is repaired." Kitty said.

"Take us home, Kitty." Zarya said.

As the Pink Skulls flew back to Drake City, Ryou landed in the water and was about to swim after Arkayna when he suddenly felt a burning sensation coming from his hand.

"Huh?" Ryou looks down to see the mark was glowing softly. "What does this mean?"

Looking down at Ryou, Dante breathed a sigh of relief. 'The farther away you are, the better.' Dante thought afraid of what was about to happen.

* * *

In Drake City, people were watching Medusa on the news.

"Coming to you live from the Royal Palace. Your Highness, as we await the dome that will protect us from Necrafa do you have any words for Drake City?" Medusa asks.

"To reassure the citizenssss." A snake hisses.

"My people, a darkness has descended over our fair city and it will be out toughest challenge yet, but know this, the Royal Guard is brave, strong and working hard to keep me safe." Gawayne said.

"And what about the citizens?" Medusa asks.

"Oh they're doomed. They should run for the hills." Gawayne said as mass panic erupted.

Zooming out we see everyone was watching the news story.

"Why? Why would anyone in their right mind put that guy in charge?" Dante groans annoyed.

"Pathetic, isn't it?" Sophie asks as Dante holds his head.

"Did they have no other options or something?" Dante asks.

"Kinda." Musa said.

"Oh boy." Dante facepalms.

"Way to make people feel safe, your royal doofus." Zarya glares.

Nearby, Em and Piper were near an injured Kasey.

"This is so messed up. I just want everything to be better." Em said.

"Don't worry, Arkayna will be fine now that Ryou's helping her, Kasey will be fine too." Piper assures.

"I don't know Piper, I don't know." Em sheds a tear.

"Hey don't cry, your friends will be fine." Kasey said waking up.

"You're awake? He's awake!" Em cheers knocking him onto the deck. "Oh my goblin I'm so sorry."

"I'm good." Kasey said picking himself up.

"Good to see you got such a thick skull, little brother. Thanks for saving him." Kitty smiles.

"I owe you my life, Mysticon Knight." Kasey smiles.

"I'd settle for some Snorkballs and a movie." Em giggles.

"Looks like you're in charge now." Malvaron said as he and Zhalia stood next to Zarya.

"Don't worry. I'll keep an eye out for flying icebergs." Zarya smirks.

"No, we mean of the team." Zhalia corrects.

"What? No way, that's Arkayna's thing and sometimes Ryou." Zarya said.

"Well right now, neither of them are here." Zhalia said.

"Look I'm flattered but why not ask Ryou's dad? He's got more experience than any of us?" Zarya suggests.

"Dante is amazing but he doesn't know the team, you do. Without you, the team doesn't stand a chance against Necrafa." Malvaron said.

* * *

Back at the Crystal Archipelago, Ryou and Arkayna resurface.

"Anything?" Arkayna pants.

"Nothing." Ryou shook his head.

"Alright let's try this again." Arkayna said as they she dove underwater.

Swimming around, Arkayna saw her parents on the ocean bed. Summoning her staff, Arkayna tried to pull them up when a big fish swam by and cut the line causing them land back on the ocean floor.

Arkayna was about to try again when Ryou grabbed her and pulled her up to the surface.

"Arkayna this is taking way too long. We have to get to Drake City before Necrafa shows up." Ryou said.

"I'm not leaving them behind. They'll be fine, especially when the Astromancers get that dome up. If you want us to hurry then help me pull." Arkayna said holding out her staff.

"Alright fine." Ryou sighs as he grabbed the staff and they both dove underwater.

* * *

At the Astromancers base, Nova Terron, Proxima and two others were working on getting the dome up.

"Nova Terron, can this dome really protect us from Necrafa?" Proxima asks.

"Of course, so long as we can get it working." Nova Terron glares.

"We're working on it." An Astromancer said as they got blasted away by the dome controls.

On the outside of the city, the Mysticons were almost there.

"Yes! We made it back before they raised the dome." Piper smiles when Kitty hears a noise.

"Uh one problem, so did they." Kitty points and they saw the army of Spectral beasts with Necrafa among them.

"Necrafa." Dante said horrified.

"Converge on the city, show no mercy!" Necrafa ordered.

"You wanna go? Let's go." Piper said as she, Em, Sophie, Zhalia, Musa and Tecna readied themselves while Zarya looked hesitant.

"Zarya?" Em asks looking at her for orders.

With Ryou and Arkayna, the two of them fired a ring around the statues as they tried to pull them up but they were too heavy and started to drop down into a dark trench. They pulled with all their might but in the end all Arkayna could do was take out one of Em's tracker orbs and attach it to the Queen before they had to resurface for air.

"Arkayna?" Ryou said when he noticed her laying the water next to him. "Arkayna!" Ryou gasps pulling her out and up towards Izzy.

* * *

Back with the others, the Spectral beasts were getting closer.

"Uh no pressure but we have a plan, right?" Doug asks nervously.

"Zarya, you okay?" Malvaron asks.

"Of course I'm not! The Queen of the Undead and her army are trying to destroy our home! So don't just stand there! Let's take her down!" Zarya said jumping on her griffin.

"You have my sword!" Em said as she and Tecna climbed on her griffin.

"And my hoop!" Piper said as she and Zhalia climbed on her griffin.

"And our Titans!" Sophie said climbing on with Zarya.

Choko raises his hand saying she had his help too.

"And you have my positive outlook on life." Doug said.

"Cannons are ready captain." Kasey said.

"Then let's shred some undead!" Kitty grins as they all charged into battle.

Firing their attacks, Piper and Zhalia blast the Spectral beasts away.

"Is it just me or are these things creepier than they were before?" Piper asks.

"Nope, definitely creepy!" Zhalia said.

"Hold the line girls! Keep them away from the city until the Astromancers raise the dome!" Zarya said firing arrows.

* * *

Back at the Crystal Archipelago, Arkayna groans as she woke up.

"Arkayna." Ryou smiles.

"Uh Ryou?" Arkayna groans before gasping. "My parents." She was about to dive in when Ryou grabs her.

"No! You are done young lady. Drake City needs us!" Ryou said holding her.

"Let me go! I need her! I need my mom!" Arkayna whines.

"Arkayna you're the Mysticon Dragon Mage you need to put others before yourself." Ryou said as she broke out of his hold and turned him.

"You have no idea how much pain I've suffered! Waking up only to see you don't have any parents, no family no…" Arkayna gasps realizing what she said.

"Yes I do Arkayna. I went two years with no idea who my family even was. At least you have memories of your family. I have nothing." Ryou said.

"Ryou I am sorry." Arkayna said as he put his hands on her shoulder.

"We'll get your parents back. If I can get my family back after all this time so can you." Ryou said. "You know what we need to do."

Arkayna takes a deep breath before a determined grin appeared on her face. "Let's fly."

Ryou smiles as they were about to climb onto Izzy when Arkayna gave him a quick hug. "Thanks for knocking some sense into me."

"Anytime Princess." Ryou said as they flew to Drake City.

There, the girls were fighting off the Spectral Beasts until Necrafa flew towards them.

"These are the new Mysticons? They're children and those Seekers look as pathetic as them." Necrafa said.

"You got a problem with kids?" Piper asks.

"She does now!" Zarya said as she fired an arrow, Piper threw her hoop, Em threw bombs.

"Boltflare!" Sophie said.

"Augerfrost!" Zhalia said.

"Raypulse!" Tecna said as the 6 attacks flew towards Necrafa when her mask changed shape allowing her to scream releasing a blast of red and black flames destroying the attacks with ease.

"You cannot stop me I am all powerful!" Necrafa said firing another blast at them.

"Fly Phoenix Fly!" Piper aims her bracer at the blast and destroyed it.

"What?!" Necrafa gasps.

"We're not going down that easy lady! Garrion!" Zhalia said as her little lizard titan fired a beam hitting Necrafa back.

Using the scream attack again Necrafa retaliated.

A few miles away, Ryou and Arkayna saw the big battle.

"Looks like we're missing all the fun." Arkayna smirks.

"Then what are we waiting for." Ryou said drawing a sword.

Flying in the Astromancers managed to activate the dome causing a green barrier to form around Drake City.

"Everyone! Behind the dome!" Zarya points as they retreated, buut Necrafa was hot on their tail.

"Necrafa will crush them!" Malvaron gasps.

"Not if she can't see them! Darkfog!" Dante said created a cloud of black smoke that blinded Necrafa and her Spectral Beasts.

"Destroy them!" She orders as they all fired their attacks hoping to hit.

"Come on." Musa and Malvaron said in hope as the Mysticons and Seekers flew in.

"Yes!" Dante grins when Doug notices something flying in behind.

"We got company!" Doug points as Zarya readies her bow.

"I got this!" Zarya said when she saw it was Arkayna and Ryou flying through the fog. "Arkayna! Ryou! Hang on!"

"Faster Izzy Faster!" Arkayna said as they neared the dome with Zarya flying in to get them when Malvaron used his magic to stop Zarya in her tracks.

"Hey!" Zarya said as a Spectral Beast blasts Ryou making him fall off Izzy just as she and Arkayna made it under the dome. "Ryou!"

"No!" Dante gasps as Arkayna flew up.

"Open the dome, we can't leave Ryou out there." Arkayna said.

"We can and we must. We can't let Necrafa in." Malvaron said.

"But Ryou?" Zarya asks.

"Ryou's tough. He can take care of himself." Malvaron said.

Laying on the beach just outside the barrier, Ryou groans picking himself up.

"Good thing the sand broke my fall." Ryou groans when he heard footsteps.

"Over here my Queen." Tazma said as Ryou quickly hid in the nearby bushes to see Tazma, Necrafa, Nick and the Trix walking up to the dome as Tazma created an arch made of stones with magic runes on it. "Those old Astromancers are so predictable."

"This arch will only hold the dome for so long." Nick said.

"Lucky for you 5. You have proven your worth. For now." Necrafa said as she and her army entered the city. "Those fools thought this dome would be their shield but this will allow me to turn everyone into my servants."

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Ryou said following them in.

* * *

In the city, Zarya and Arkayna were trying to figure out a plan.

"I'm sorry Arkayna, I had no idea being the leader was so tough." Zarya sighs.

"Yeah no kidding, but you've made the right calls so far." Arkayna said when Zarya was getting a call.

"Hello! Zarya, Piper, Dad, anyone!" Ryou said on the other line.

"Ryou, you're okay!" Zarya smiles as everyone gathered around her.

"Where are you?" Arkayna asks.

"I'm in the Royal Palace." Ryou said surprising them.

"How did you get past the dome?" Zarya asks.

"Necrafa and Tazma found a way through and I followed them." Ryou said.

"They're in the city?" Em gulps in fear.

"On the way to the palace but we need to shut down the dome." Ryou said.

"But that's what's keeping everyone safe." Sophie said.

"No, Necrafa plans to use the dome to turn everyone into her undead servants." Ryou explains.

"Ryou can you stall Necrafa until we get there?" Arkayna asks causing a nervous look to appear on Dante's face.

"I'll try but hurry." Ryou said hanging up.

"We gotta get to the Astromancers first." Zhalia said.

"Uh I'm not sure they'll listen to us." Piper said.

"True but who said anything about asking?" Zarya smirks.

* * *

At the Royal Palace, Tazma was leading Necrafa to the Royal Balcony.

"From there you will get a clear shot and the top of the dome." Tazma said when a blast hit the ground where her feet were stopping her.

"Sorry, that area is off limits to guests." Ryou said appearing in front of them.

"Mysticon Tactician." Nick growls.

"Interesting." Necrafa said when she noticed his attire. "Wait a minute. Vigilante is my titan! Give it back!"

"Make me." Ryou glares drawing his two swords.

"All of you go and secure the balcony, this one is all mine." Necrafa said stepping forward.

Charging forward Ryou swings both swords but Necrafa blocks with her staff and pushes back as everyone else went ahead of her.

"How did you unlock that titan? I put a spell on it!" Necrafa snaps blasting Ryou down the hall and smashing into some suits of armor.

Picking himself up Ryou blocks Necrafa's attacks she pushes him further down the hall.

Stabbing his swords into the ground Ryou blocks her staff before delivering a kick to the face making Necrafa stagger back.

"Dragonfist!" Using this opening Ryou punches Necrafa in the gut sending her smashing into the wall. "How do you like that you Royal Pain?"

Ryou was about to deliver another Dragonfist when Necrafa caught his arm stopping him.

"You have a fire in you child, a fire I am about to extinguish." Necrafa said as he mask changed allowing her to blast Ryou from close range making him scream in pain as the attack caused him and Vigilante to separate. Necrafa raises her staff to finish him off when she noticed the mark on his hand. "It can't be."

Ryou grabs a sword from a fallen suit of armor and aims it at her. "S-Stay back."

Moving in Necrafa grabs his arm and examines the mark causing her mood to instantly change. "Oh this is just too perfect."

"I'm warning you. You take me down and ther others will destroy you." Ryou said.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I'd never hurt you…Ryou." Necrafa said shocking him.

"H-How do you know my name?" Ryou asks as she held up his hand next to her necklace to see they were the exact same symbol.

"I gave you that name the same day I branded you with my mark on the day you were born. You see Ryou…I am your mother." Necrafa declared causing Ryou's eyes to widen in shock.

"N-No you're not my mother vanished when I was little." Ryou stutters.

"Is that what Dante told you? I guess in a way he was telling the truth, but so am I. Before the original Mysticons defeated me I released a small batch of my power under everyone's noses and through the years it grew until I was able to create a temporary host body of my own. When I saw that idiot Dreadbane hadn't even come close to freeing me I decided to make my own plan. As a thousand years passed my power grew and I realized that if the Mysticons or Casterwill's Seekers came back I would need a creature as powerful as me to fight them off and that's when I found him, Dante Vale the most powerful Seeker of his time. He was perfect. With a few illusion spells I fooled that man into thinking I was his soulmate and for nine months while I was pregnant with you I poured my magic into you. Any normal child exposed to that much power would have died, but you didn't. You took it all, all of my powers resides within you and using the last of my energy I poured it all into this mark and disappeared." Necrafa explains horrifying Ryou.

Moving in Necrafa was about to touch him when Ryou wiggles out of his jacket to escape her grip.

"Don't be scared, mommy's here now, but your appreance could use some changing." With a glowing finger Necrafa presses Ryou's mark causing him to scream in pain as dark energy surrounded Ryou.

The energy burned his long hair turning it short and white as a gold crown appeared around his face. His skin turned pale gray as what looked like scales formed around his hands and his clothes turned completely black before the energy disappeared. **(Google Bakugan Ren Gundalian Form)**

"I chose the name Ryou for its meaning. Nothing in the realm is stronger than a dragon and that's exactly what you have become, Ryou, my Dragon of Destruction." Necrafa declares as the new Ryou stood in front of her looking at his new appearance.

"W-What did you to me?!" Ryou asks.

"I made you what you were always destined to be." Necrafa said creating a cage of shadows around Ryou before cupping his cheek. "Don't worry sweetie. As soon as mommy is done destroying Drake City we'll make up for lost time. Love you." Turning around Necrafa leaves Ryou trapped in his cage horrified at his new discovery.

On the balcony, Gawayne was about to take a dip in the pool.

"Butler, that dome is running like all of my sun." Gawayne said when the door opens and Nick kicks the loser into the pool. "Hey! This balcony is for royalty only!"

"I am royalty! I am the Queen of the undead!" Necrafa said when the Pink Skulls Ship appears and Arkayna, Sophie, Zarya and Malvaron face her.

"Do the evil laugh. I dare you." Zarya said aiming her bow.

"Nah. Put it on my tab." Zarya smirks as they all attacked.

* * *

At the Astromancers base, Zhalia, Piper, and Em were slowly sneaking in while the Astromancers gloated.

"At least the city is safe from Necrafa and her spectors." Nova Terron said.

"Thank goodness we got the dome up in time."

"Uh we?" Proxima raised an eyebrow.

"Sneak faster. Necrafa could be almost there." Piper whispers.

"Sneaking and cardio are not my strong suit." Em said as she bumped into Piper causing her to drop all her bombs causing an explosion.

"Remind me never to take you on a stealth mission." Zhalia sighs.

"Run!" Piper yells as they scrambled up the stairs to see the Astromancers ready for them.

"What are you doing?" Nova Terron glares.

"I'm sorry but we need to shut down the dome." Piper said.

"I don't think so." Proxima said pulling out an amulet.

"Uh oh. I think we angered specs." Em gulps.

"Punish them, Hitokiri!" Proxima yells as a red skinned demon in Samurai armor appeared.

"Fight for your lady, Kilthane!" Zhalia said summoning her warrior.

"You fools! Are you trying to destroy the city?!" Nova Terron asks.

"We're trying to save it, if you would just listen." Piper said.

"Lies!" Nova Terron said firing his magic.

"Piper!" Zhalia cups her hands together and Piper leaps up getting a boost before throwing her hoop hitting everyone but Proxima.

Nearby Hitokiri was swinging its sword at an incredible speed while Kilthane was just trying to keep up the defense.

"I won't let you pass!" Proxima declares as Kilthane thrusts his sword but Hitokiri jumps in the air allowing Kilthane to bash it in the face with his shield sending it back to his amulet.

"Give up. It's over." Zhalia said.

"Never!" Proxima fires a blast at them but Em raises her shield deflecting the attack causing it to rebound and hit Proxima.

"Now!" Em said as Piper slapped a device on it causing the dome controls to glow blue.

* * *

Back at the palace, everyone else jumped off the ship.

"Arkayna, Malvaron, Sophie you guys are with me. Everyone else take out the spectors!" Zarya orders as they attacked.

Dante was facing off against Nick who cracked his knuckles. "So you're Dante Vale? I've always wanted to beat the best Seeker."

"I so don't have time for this." Dante growls taking a fighting stance.

As Sophie, Musa and Tecna were fighing off the Trix, Zarya and Arkayna were running towards Necrafa when Tazma got in their way.

"If you want her you'll have to go through me." Tazma said when Malvaron blasted her off the balcony.

"Love you sis!" He smirks.

"I hate my brother!" Tazma yells before disappearing into shadows.

"You are too late Mysticons." Necrafa said.

"Time to Howl!"

"Unleash the Dragon!"

Just before the attacks hit, Necrafa released her blast into the sky.

"In a few short moments you all will be my servants." Necrafa said when suddenly from the Astromancers base a blue ball shot out hitting the dome first, but for some reason the dome didn't disappear.

"What's happening?" Arkayna asks.

"They didn't shut down the dome." Malvaron gasps.

"You fools! Prepare for the age of Necrafa!"

"Who said anything about shutting down the dome?" Zarya smirks as the dome started to turn blue and instead of the citizens changing all of the Spectral beasts disappeared.

"Instead of shutting it down, you reversed the spell so Necrafa would take out her own spectors. Genius!" Malvaron smiles.

"Just working the angles." Zarya smirks.

"You fools! You think you've won, but my Dragon of Destruction is dealing with Mysticon Tactician and soon he and I will destroy the rest you!" Necrafa said as she, Nick and the Trix made their escape.

"Dragon of Destruction? What's that?" Malvaron asks.

"Ryou!" Zarya gasps as they ran into the castle.

Down the hall, Ryou was groaning as the cage he was trapped in disappeared allowing him to move. Walking over he picked up his jacket.

"How am I gonna tell the others this?" Ryou asks when Arkayna, Zarya, Kitty and Sophie spot him and gasp.

"What is that thing?" Sophie asks.

"The Dragon of Destruction!" Arkayna said when Kitty noticed the jacket in his hands and her eyes widen in horror.

"He's got Ryou's jacket!" Kitty points.

"No…no." Zarya chokes as a look of rage appeared on her face. "YOU'RE GONNA PAY!"

"What no girls it's—" Before Ryou could finish Zarya summoned Fenris.

"Rip him apart!" Zarya orders as Fenris roars charging at Ryou.

Not knowing what to do Ryou dropped his jacket and ran for his life as the giant wolf and his friends chased him to a ledge.

"What did you do to Mysticon Tactician?!" Arkayna said readying her staff.

Looking to them and looking down Ryou took a deep breath before jumping over the ledge.

"Featherdrop!" Ryou said as he landed on the ground outside the palace before running away.

Flying away from the base, Em looked to Zhalia and Piper.

"So do you think the Astromancers will ever forgive us?" Em asks.

"Of course they will, we're heroes." Piper smiles.

Inside Nova Terron was helping Proxima up.

"Proxima, Proxima are you okay?" Nova Terron asks as Proxima stood up revealing a scar on the left side of her face.

"I will be fine Nova Terron. Once the Mysticons and Seekers are brought to justice." She growls.

* * *

Out in the undercity, Ryou was sitting in an alley looking at his new form.

"I can't show my face back there…I gotta find a way to be me again." Ryou said before getting up and leaving.

At their base, Zarya and Arkayna told everyone what they saw and held up Ryou's jacket causing them all to gasp.

"No…Ryou." Piper said as tears built up and she and Choko started to cry.

Dante tightened his fist at how he tried to protect his son but the truth caught up with him.

"There might be a chance he's still alive. That Dragon of Destruction knows what happened." Malvaron said.

"We'll find that thing and we'll find Ryou." Em said.

Zarya looked at Ryou's jacket and tears built up as she hugged it close to her.

At Necrafa's base, Neccrafa was walking to a chamber and with a wave of her staff a secret corridor opened.

As she walked inside she saw a small cradle inside.

"Don't worry Ryou, we'll be together soon. I'm the only one who will ever truly love the real you and when your allies turn on you you'll come crawling back to mommy." Necrafa said before bursting into laughter.


	17. Casterwill's Champion

**Chapter 17: Casterwill's Champion**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter and I saw how pumped and blown away by my last chapter I decided to get this out as soon as possible. I'm also bringing in one of my favorite characters from Huntik into this chapter. I hope you like what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy.**

It was late at night in Drake City, and while they had saved the city from Necrafa none of them could even think about celebrating.

As Em walked in she saw Arkayna, Zhalia, Musa, Tecna, Malvaron and Doug just sitting looking at the TV with blank sad expressions.

"Hey guys." Em said in a depressed tone.

"Hey Em." Arkayna said.

"Where's Piper and Zarya?" Em asks.

"Still in their rooms. We tried talking to them but frankly, they're still crushed by what happened." Malvaron sighs.

"I don't blame them, Ryou was the only guy who ever let me win these games. Now I'm back to my losing streak." Doug whines as Zhalia presses one button and the Game Over sign appeared for Doug. "Aw man!"

"Doug, just face it, you stink." Tecna sighs.

"It's just the controller." Doug whines.

"We shouldn't have let him go alone." Musa frowns.

"This dump is a bit of a letdown without Ryou here." Zhalia sighs remembering all the times she enjoyed messing with him causing a soft smile to appear on her face.

In Dante's room, he was sitting down looking at a picture of him with Ryou laughing on his back.

"I should have told them the truth. Now your own friends think you're your own kidnapper." Dante groans holding his head in shame. "I don't know where you are Ryou, but please come back to us."

Walking down the hall, Sophie was sniffling when she heard a noise coming from Ryou's room.

"Ryou?" Walking over she saw Choko laying on Ryou's bed crying softly. Frowning Sophie walks over and sits down next to Choko. "Poor little foz. You must be just as hurt as the rest of us.

Choko chirps sadly before hugging Sophie crying into her leg.

"Yeah I miss him too." Sophie sighs remembering all the fun and struggles they went on as she helped train him to be a Seeker.

Flashback:

Sophie was in the main room facing off against Ryou.

"Show yourself, Sabriel!" Sophie said calling out her female warrior.

"Let's go, Caliban!" Ryou said calling out his warrior.

Both met in the middle and clashed swords forcing each other back while Ryou charged past them towards Sophie.

"Hyperstride!" Sophie does a backflip dodging the attack before leaping off the couch and delivering a jump kick.

Taking the hit Ryou grabs Sophie's leg but the force of it causes them to fall backwards.

When Ryou lifts himself up to see he had pinned Sophie under him again.

"How do we keep ending up like this?" Ryou asks.

"If you're trying to ask me out Ryou. All you have to do is ask." Sophie giggles causing him to blush before he helps her up.

"Uh continue?" Ryou points to Caliban and Sabriel.

"Sure." Sophie said with a soft blush on her face.

Flashback End:

"If Ryou came back I wouldn't wait for him to ask me out. I'd ask him out." Sophie sighs.

In Piper's room, Piper was laying on her bed crying into her pillow.

Looking up she saw a picture of her, Ryou, Zarya and Choko eating Snork balls in the main square at Undercity with Ryou giving Piper a piggyback ride while Mathis headfirst in a garbage can.

Sniffling she takes the picture and holds it close.

"Everything was so simple when it was just the 4 of us." Piper sobs remembering the day the picture was taken.

Flashback:

Helping Snecks move his Snork ball cart to the plaza, Ryou sets it up.

"Alright big guy you're all set." Zarya said putting up the open sign as Snecks thanks them with 4 rounds of Snork Balls.

"Ooh free Snork balls. Fabtacular." Piper smiles about to take them when Mathis skated in and took the Snork balls from her. "Hey!"

"Thanks for the free meal!" Mathis smirks throwing an egg hitting Zarya in the face. "Don't think I forgot you egghead!"

"Hey Mathis I got a joke, what's black and blue what laying in the trash?" Ryou calls out.

"What?" Mathis asks as Ryou threw a trashcan lid knocking Mathis off his board and face first into the garbage.

"You." Ryou smirks as the three of them laugh. "No one steals from my Piper." Ryou said handing her some Snork Balls.

Blushing softly at the declaration Snecks got their attention as he held up his glyph telling them to pose for the picture.

Moving in front of Mathis as he pulled his head out Piper jumps on Ryou's back as they laughed posing for the picture as it was taken.

Flashback End:

"Ryou please come back…I love you." Piper begs.

In Zarya's room, Zarya was laying on her hammock still holding Ryou's jacket close to her as if she could still feel some connection to him.

"You're still alive Ryou. I know you are. You've always been stronger than you realized. I've always know that." Zarya tears up.

Flashback:

As Piper and Choko were riding the carousel at Magi Mall with Choko on her shoulders Ryou and Zarya were sitting down on a bench.

"Hey Ryou, are you sure that you can't remember anything from your past?" Zarya asks.

"I don't know, but even if I can't remember my past. I'm grateful that you and Piper found me that day. And while I don't know if I have a family or not at least I know I have you watching my back Zarya." Ryou smiles causing her to smile.

"I guess if you don't have many memories, I'll just have to help you make new ones." Zarya said.

"Piper promise?" Ryou asks holding up his pinkie.

"Piper promise." Zarya smiles as they wrapped their pinkies around each other.

"Hey guys! We got two more spots! Climb on!" Piper calls out.

"Oh no. I'm not getting on that." Zarya said.

"Oh yes you are." Ryou said wrapping his arms around Zarya and picks her causing her to blush.

"Hey! Put me down! Put me down!" Zarya said as Ryou, Piper and Choko laugh as Ryou carried her to the carousel.

Putting her on one of them Zarya glares at Ryou. "You'll pay for that."

"Put it on my tab." Ryou smirks using her own line causing her to chuckle as he climbed on the one in front of her and the ride started.

"Eat my dust Zarya!" Ryou said.

"I'm coming for ya Ryou!" Zarya said.

"Whee!" Piper cheers as Choko chirps happily.

Flashback End:

"I don't care how, just please come back." Zarya said.

* * *

On the other side of town, a hooded figure was running through the rain before arriving at Sophie's mansion.

Taking off his hood, the figure is revealed to be Ryou still in his Dragon of Destruction form. Summoning Springer the little titan picks the lock allowing Ryou to sneak inside.

Rummaging around through Lord Casterwill's old books Ryou was skimming through all of them.

"Come on Casterwill, you had to have made something in case Necrafa ever came back." Ryou mutters when he looks to a small book hidden between the big ones. Reaching for it he opened it and he saw a sketch of what looked like a gargoyle and a map inside it. Bending down to pick it up Ryou read the entry. "Should a Seeker believe himself to be worthy find my chambers and seek out Cherit, pass and all my knowledge and power shall be yours." Ryou read before smiling. "Maybe he has something in there that can make me look human." Suddenly he heard footsteps coming his way.

"Ms. Sophie, is that you?" Ryou looks to see the lights turn on and her butler LeBlanche enter the room to see him with all the books scattered around.

"Uh I know this looks bad, I'm just gonna go so you can clean this up and forget I was ever here." Ryou said moving towards the window.

"You're not going anywhere. Ms. Sophie and all her friends are looking for you." LeBlanche glares taking out an amulet. "Block his path, Sentinel!" From the amulet a large Eastern Island head titan appeared.

Ryou jumped over the furniture and was about to leap out the window when Sentinel creates a wall making him smash against it before falling backwards.

"Give yourself up and your punishment will be less severe." LeBlanche orders as Sentinel makes more walls trapping Ryou in a cube.

Looking around Ryou aims his hands towards the ground and blasted a giant hole allowing him to fall through and out of the mansion.

"Get back here!" LeBlanche said as he took out a glyph.

Running into town, Ryou looks around for a way to escape when he noticed Mathis on his hoverboard.

"Oh yeah who's awesome?" Mathis smirks when Ryou rams into him and takes his board. "Hey what's the big idea?"

Mathis looks up to see Ryou growls at him like a monster causing Mathis to scream in fear and run off.

"Not gonna lie. I actually enjoyed that." Ryou chuckles before jumping on the board and racing out of Drake City.

* * *

At the base, Sophie was laying down with Choko when she got a call. "Hello? Oh LeBlanche to what do I owe the pleasure?"

A few seconds later Sophie ran out of Ryou's room.

"Emergency! Everyone move!" Sophie calls out getting their attention.

"Sophie what is it this time?" Arkayna said as they all looked to see her running in.

"Dragon of Destruction has been spotted leaving Drake City! We catch him we can find out what happened to Ryou!" Sophie said causing all of them jump out of their seats.

"Magic hour girls!" Arkayna said.

"I'll call Kitty to race ahead." Zarya said calling her friend.

* * *

On the outskirts of Drake City, Kitty and the Pink Skulls were flying through the mountain range.

"Any sign of the monster, Pink Skulls?" Kitty asks at the front of the ship.

"Nothing yet Captain." Kasey said looking down from the Crow's nest.

"Be ready Pink Skulls, this is one of Necrafa's minions." Kitty said as they flew deeper into the mountains narrowly dodging the sharp turns.

"Wait a minute…I see him!" Kasey said tossing the telescope to Kitty who looks through it to see Ryou climbing up a large mountain before running towards a large hill filled with caverns.

"Just hang on Ryou, we'll save you." Kitty said with a serious tone.

On the mountain, Ryou was struggling as he tried to figure out which cavern to go through.

"Come on Lord Casterwill. You couldn't make this a little easier?" Ryou groans looking at the book for any clues when he suddenly heard a loud engine.

"Get him!" Kitty points as she snaps her whip and the ship fired cannon balls at him.

"Oh no." Ryou said running as fast as he could up the caverns dodging enemy fire.

Tying her whip around the ship Kitty swings in and tackles Ryou knocking them both down to the lower caverns.

"Captain! Hold your fire!" Kasey said but it was too late as a cannonball flew to the mountain causing a rock slide.

Kitty looks up and gasps as she tried to run but tripped on a rock and fell.

Moving quickly Ryou runs in and scoops Kitty up before running into the cavern.

Looking up Kitty looked into his eyes and saw they were the same as Ryou's causing her to gasp.

The Pink Skulls tried to follow but the rock slide blocked the entrances.

"Oh no, Kitty!" Kasey gasps.

* * *

On the inside of the caverns, Ryou made a light with Boltflare noticing a bruise on Kitty's knee but was hesitant to help.

"R-Ryou?" Kitty asks causing him to freeze. "Is that really you?"

"Uh hey Kitty." Ryou said nervously in the familiar voice she knew causing her to gasp.

"W-What happened to you? Necrafa said you well killed you. Well not you, you this you." Kitty said gesturing to his new appearance. "She called you the Dragon of Destruction."

"Necrafa did this to me. She changed my appearance and burned most of my hair off so you guys wouldn't recognize me and would destroy your own teammate." Ryou said.

"That woman really is the Queen of Evil." Kitty said. as Ryou ripped part of his shirt and tied it around her knee to stop the bleeding causing her to wince.

"You have no idea." Ryou mutters.

"By why didn't you come back? Why didn't you say anything?" Kitty asks.

"Kitty look at me!" Ryou gestures to himself. "You guys are my friends but thanks to her tricks and deception you guys attacked me. Imagine what would happen if Gawayne or those stupid Astromancers saw me like this?"

"They'd kill you on sight." Kitty cringed.

"Exactly. Look there is something somewhere in these caverns that Lord Casterwill put in case Necrafa ever came back. I don't know what's there but it might be my only chance to be me again. Please Kitty, will you help me?" Ryou begs putting his hands together.

Kitty looks up at his monstrous appearance and even though it scared her a little she could see the Ryou she knew underneath it and nods. "Absolutely." Kitty said offering her hands.

Smiling Ryou grabs her hand and pulls her up. "Come on, let's get looking."

* * *

Outside, Kasey and the Pink Skulls were trying to find anything in the large pile of rubble.

"Keep looking Pink Skulls the Captain needs us!" Kasey said when he heard a griffin and saw the Mysticons and Seekers fly in.

"Kasey what happened?" Zarya asks as they landed.

"The Dragon of Destruction, we found him but when Kitty tried to stop him he kidnapped her and took her somewhere into these caverns before they were caved in causing Zarya to gasp.

"First Ryou now Kitty? This Dragon is picking us off one by one." Em said.

"We need to clear this rubble so we can find them." Arkayna said.

"And fast." Zhalia said as they got to work.

* * *

Deep within the mountain, Ryou made some torches and handed one to Kitty as they walked deeper inside.

"Hey uh Ryou sorry about trying to kill you back there." Kitty admits ashamed.

"You guys were tricked it's not your fault." Ryou sighs.

"But one thing about this confuses me. If Necrafa was trying to kill you why didn't she just do it herself instead trying to trick us into doing it?" Kitty asks.

"She doesn't want me dead; she wants me to be afraid." Ryou said confusing Kitty even more.

At the end of the cavern they saw two statues in front of a dead end.

"Hmm something's odd here." Kitty said handing Ryou her torch before walking to the wall and running her hands along it. Knocking on the rocks Kitty grins hearing a hollow echo before pushing on one spot causing a secret entrance to reveal itself. "Bet you're glad you got a Sky Pirate on your side now, huh?"

"You bet I am." Ryou smiles as they hung up their torches and walked in to see a fully lit stone chamber on the other side with multiple statues of mini gargoyles.

"By the Seven Skies." Kitty said in awe.

"Stay close, Kitty who knows strange things could be in here." Ryou said.

"Can't be any stranger than what just walked in." A voice said startling Ryou and Kitty as they turned around only to see gargoyles. "I've seen a lot of Seekers come here in the past, but you are by far the most unusual."

"Who's there? Who are you?" Ryou asks when one of the gargoyles moved.

Looking up they saw a small white gargoyle fly over them before landing on a pedestal.

"It's been so long since I've had any visitors. My name is Cherit." He smiles.

"Whoa, a talking Gargoyle." Kitty said as she and Ryou walked up to it.

"Wait you're Cherit?" Ryou said taking out the book to reveal the sketch was an exact match. "Wow…wait are you a titan?"

"I was, but as you can see I'm quite different from the ones in the amulets you carry." Cherit points.

"I thought Titans couldn't talk." Kitty said.

"All titans have some way of communicating with their seekers but I learned to speak so I could communicate with my friend Lord Casterwill." Cherit smiles.

"I can see why he would keep you around. Wouldn't mind having a little guy like you watching my back." Kitty smiles.

"Cherit, I need your help. Necrafa is free again and she turned me into this." Ryou said causing Cherit to gasp.

"Oh no, Necrafa? Oh this isn't good." Cherit flies up worried. "If you were changed by one of her lackeys this would be easy, but if Necrafa transformed you herself. I'm afarid there's only one way to change you back."

"What is it?" Ryou asks as Cherit gestured for them to follow.

"Casterwill left many of his treasures behind should the forces of evil ever return after he passed away and for a thousand years I've watched over his most precious treasure waiting for when his champion would arrive." Cherit said getting Kitty's attention.

"Treasure? How valuable we talking?" Kitty asks.

"Have a look." Cherit points down a door and inside a room the size of an arena they saw a statue of Lord Casterwill in the middle of it and right below was the most amazing sword Ryou had ever seen standing in a stone. "Casterwill's weapon of choice against Necrafa, the Willblade. Should you be worthy the power from it will certainly break your curse and change you to normal."

"Yes! You can totally do this Ryou." Kitty pumps her fist.

"I wouldn't be so sure. Many other Seekers thought they were worthy too." Cherit shook his head.

"And what happened to them?" Ryou asks as Cherit points down and they saw skeletons and broken amulets scattered all over the floor.

"If you leave now I won't blame you." Cherit said.

"No…I need to stop Necrafa." Ryou said walking in.

Kitty was about to follow when Cherit held out his arm stopping her. "Only one can enter at a time. No more, no less."

As Ryou approached the Willblade the room around him started to shake as a light came from the Willblade.

"You do not belong here!" A voice echoes as from the sword the spirit of Lord Casterwill appeared in front of him. "I have guarded my greatest weapon for over a thousand years. I have seen the greatest of champions try and fail, but I have never seen one as unworthy as you. You taint these halls with your demon blood. Arise, Legendary Titan of Champions, Pendragon!"

From the amulet inside the Willblade, the giant dragon titan appeared in front of Ryou and swung its arm swatting him across the room.

Ryou growls as he picks himself up and pulls out an amulet. "You wanna go? Cut him down to size, Lindorm!" Ryou said as he summoned his own dragon titan.

Letting out a roar Lindorm charges at Pendragon swinging his claws but Pendragon dodges the attacks with ease before Pendragon punches Lindorm knocking it back. Spinning into a ball, Lindorm spun like a buzzsaw until Pendragon breathed a powerful fire attack that sent Lindorm back to his amulet.

Looking across the room, Pendragon saw Ryou running towards the Willblade. Spreading his wings Pendragon flew in and rammed into Ryou knocking him into the ground.

"Hyperstride!" Ryou said as he jumped up and ran across the walls. "Outnumber him, Cavalier! Caliban! Arawn the Hunter!"

Summoning the close-range warrior and the long-range warrior titans, Cavalier and Caliban ran towards Pendragon and leaped on his back trying to hold him off while Arawn shot multiple arrows at him but they did little to no damage.

"Enough!" Casterwill's spirit roars as Pendragon responds to it creating a powerful shockwave sending both titans back to their amulets and knocking Ryou to the ground. "You thought you could be my champion? You dishonor this place with your presence, Necrafa's own flesh and blood!"

Hearing that Cherit and Kitty look in shock.

"N-Necrafa is Ryou's mom?" Kitty said looking at Ryou's hurt expression showing he couldn't even deny it. "I don't believe this."

Panting heavily Ryou pulls out his last amulets. "Let's end this! Vigilante! Raijin the Thunderbolt! Kipperin!"

As Raijin raced towards Pendragon with his sword, Pendragon swats him like a fly making Raijin return to his amulet. When he did Pendragon looked to see Ryou merge with Vigilante making him look like Mysticon Tactician but with his Dragon of Destruction.

His red mask appeared as red spread through his black and gold outfit and sharp spikes appeared out his shoulders and he even grew some fangs.

"What is that? He looks like...like a demon." Cherit gasps.

"Mysticon Demon." Kitty said giving that form a name as Kipperin wrapped around Ryou as he spread his wings flew towards Pendragon who spread his own wings and flew after him.

Cherit and Kitty watch as Ryou raced around the arena with Pendragon hot on his tail. Flying towards the wall Ryou pulls up at the last second causing Pendragon to smash through it.

"Yes." Ryou grins finally landing a hit.

But the praise was short lived as Pendragon swats Ryou to the ground making Kipperin disappear leaving him to face Pendragon all by himself.

"Give up and I'll give you an honorable death." Casterwill's spirit said.

"No...I've come too far to stop now." Ryou said drawing his swords. Letting out a scream he charged towards Pendragon with one punch Pendrago shattered both of Ryou's swords sending him smashing into the wall.

"Ryou!" Kitty gasps in horror as Vigilante went back to his amulet leaving an injured Ryou on his knees looking up at Pendragon and Lord Casterwill.

"Pathetic. Did you honestly think you were worthy?!" Lord Casterwill's spirit roars as Pendragon flew in about to deliver the final blow.

"No. No I didn't." Ryou admits causing Pendragon's fist to stop inches from Ryou's face. "You're right. I am Necrafa's son, but I didn't come here because I thought I was worthy. I know I'm not."

"Who are you?" Lord Casterwill asks as Ryou stood up.

"My name is Ryou Nightwalker and I've been called a lot of things: a thief, a Seeker, a Mysticon even a monster? Everyone seems to know who I am except me." Ryou said as Pendragon pulled back his fist.

"Then why did you come?" Lord Casterwill asks interested.

"I came because I had no choice. I came to save my home and the people that I love. My mother is gonna destroy everyone and everything unless I do something. I may be Necrafa's son, but I am not my mother. I came because the Willblade is my only hope of being able to go back to my friends and help them stop her and if that's not a good enough…then rot in hell you stupid old ghost." Ryou declared.

"That boy is something else." Cherit said amazed.

A tear ran down Kitty's eye as she was moved by Ryou's words. "Yeah, he really is." Kitty smiles.

"No one has freed the Willblade from the stone. Should you be unworthy…well." Casterwill's spirit gestured to the skeletons around them as Pendragon stepped to the side allowing Ryou a clear path to the sword.

Walking up to it, everyone held their breath as Ryou reached out and grabbed the handle with both hands.

As he pulled a bright light engulfed Ryou as he mustered up all his strength and pulled the Willblade from the stone causing a bright light to envelop the room and temporarily blind Kitty and Cherit.

In the light, Ryou looks to see Lord Casterwill standing in front of him.

"There might be hope for you after all, Ryou Nightwalker. Since I destroyed your swords you can have mine and I'll give you one more thing." Lord Casterwill smiles before disappearing and a bright light completely engulfs Ryou's body.

When the light died down, Kitty looks inside to see a figure holding the Willblade.

"R-Ryou?" Kitty asks as he turns around to reveal Ryou was in his human form again but with shorter hair and the Willblade in his hands. "It is you…Ryou!" Kitty smiles running over and hugging him tightly. "That was beyond incredible."

"That was quite a feat young man." Cherit said flying over. "You are Casterwill's Champion now and his titans Pendragon as well as myself are at your service."

"You seem like a really awesome titan Cherit but I think someone else has deserved you more than me." Ryou said getting his attention. "The one who saw through the monster in me and helped me." Ryou took Cherit and placed him on Kitty's shoulder like he was a parrot.

"Seriously? My own titan?" Kitty smiles turning to Cherit. "How do you feel about Sky Pirates?"

"Yo ho yo ho a pirate's life for me." Cherit smiles liking the sound of that when suddenly Ryou drops to his knees tired.

"Are you okay?" Kitty asks.

"Using all my titans at once really wore me out." Ryou pants.

"Come on, let's get you home." Kitty said helping him up.

* * *

Back outside the caverns, everyone was at the Pink Skulls ship trying to figure out what to do.

"Maybe we should try this cavern next?" Arkayna points when suddenly Kasey got a call.

"Hello?" Kasey asks.

"What's up, little bro?" Kitty said getting everyone's attention.

"Kitty?! Are you okay? Where are you?" Zarya asks.

"I'm fine and I got some news that'll put a smile on all your faces." Kitty said.

"What do you mean?" Em asks.

"Look ahead." Kitty said as Arkayna grabbed the telescope and looked to the mountain and at the top she saw Kitty, Cherit and Ryou waving at them.

"It's Kitty! She's okay and Ryou's with her!" Arkayna smiles getting everyone's attention.

Soon Ryou and Kitty were on the Pink Skulls ship flying back to Drake City and Ryou saw Zarya walk up to him first wiping her eyes.

"Uh hey Zar." Ryou said as Zarya ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

"I was worried sick about you, you idiot!" Zarya sobs.

"I'm sorry Zarya." Ryou said when Piper and Choko joined in the hug.

"Never leave us again." Piper said as Choko chirped in agreement.

"I promise." Ryou nods.

"So Kitty, who's your new parrot?" Kasey asks.

"This is Cherit and he's a titan." Kitty smiles moving her shoulder so Cherit could take a bow.

"A pleasure to join your crew Pink Skulls." Cherit smiles.

"Kitty, what exactly happened in there? What happened to the Dragon of Desstruction?" Arkayna asks.

"He…" Kitty paused before looking at Ryou and smiled. "He tried, but Ryou saved my life and got rid of him."

Kasey and all the Pink Skulls turn to Ryou. "Then behalf of the Pink Skulls we are forever in your debt for saving our captain."

"It's not big deal guys." Ryou brushes it off.

"I just wish we had a way to thank you properly." Kasey said as Kitty walked past him.

"I might have an idea." Kitty said pulling Ryou into a kiss on the lips causing Zarya, Piper and Sophie to drop their jaws in shock while Zhalia just glared at Kitty as she pulled away.

"Whoa." Ryou said blown away as Kitty winks at him.

"Hey uh what happened to your hair?" Em asks noticing the new look.

"Uh most of it got burned off." Ryou rubs the back of his head.

"I think short hair looks good on you." Sophie smiles.

"Good to have you back." Zhalia smiles.

As Dante walked up to his son, he gave him a hug before pulling back.

"I'm sorry I couldn't bring myself to tell you. The truth is that it's not something that's easy for me to admit." Dante sighs.

"I know dad, but it's fine. I think…I think I should tell them the truth." Ryou said.

"The truth? Ryou what are you talking about?" Arkayna asks.

"When Necarafa she didn't kill me, she wanted to bring me to her side." Ryou said.

"But Necrafa hates the Mysticons that doesn't make sense." Malvaron said.

"She hates the Mysticons but she loves me…Necrafa is my mother." Ryou admits causing everyone to look to Dante who nods saying it was true.

"Necrafa? The most evil woman in the entire cosmoverse is your mom?" Arkayna gasps.

"Uh no offense Dante but what did you see in here?" Tecna cringed.

"Hey I didn't know she was a monster until after we had a kid. Which is kinda true for most husbands. Necrafa wanted to make Ryou into a monster but I wanted him to have a choice of what he wanted to be so I took him from his crib and raised him on the road." Dante said.

"Ryou, do you realize what would happen if Nova Terron found out that you even exist?" Malvaron panics.

"That old man will you kill first ask questions later." Musa gulps.

"I know, but you guys are my best friends and I am not my mother. I wanna help you guys save people not hurt them." Ryou said before showing them the Willblade. "So think I can still be a Mysticon?"

"We couldn't ask for a better one." Arkayna smiles.

"Don't worry Ryou, we'll keep your secret safe." Tecna said.

"Thanks you guys. Hey uh I don't suppose any of you found a jacket laying around?" Ryou asks as Zarya reaches into her backpack and pulled it out.

"Will this do?" She smiles.

Ryou smiles as he puts his jacket back on turns to his friends and parent. 'I may be the Dragon of Destruction, but there is nothing Necrafa can do to make me leave this for her.'


	18. Opening

**Mysticon Tactician Opening**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with the official Mysticon Tactician opening. Man two chapters in one day. How awesome is that? I've been trying to figure out the best opening for this story and honestly, this just stood out. I hope you like it.**

 **(Opening Huntik Go!)**

 **(Instrumental)** Images of Mysticon Dragon Mage, Ranger, Striker, Knight and Tactician appear holding an amulet in their hands before the 5 of them meet in the middle weapons at the ready.

 **(In the shadows of the night When you face the darkness)** Standing on the balcony of the Royal Tower, Ryou looks at the amulet around his neck when Dante puts his hand on his shoulder.

 **(Call the power of the light Let your heart be fearless)** Summoning Vigilante, Ryou merges with it turning into Mysticon Tactician.

 **(Never give it up, never give it up If you're strong enough, get the power!)** Staring down Dreadbane, Kymraw and Nick, Dante and Ryou run with Hyperstride before leaping to attack.

 **(HUNTIK keep the faith and you'll survive)** The scene changes to reveal Arkayna and Zhalia fighting against Tazma as she used her shadow magic until Zhalia counters her attacks and Arkayna blasts Tazma into the wall.

 **(HUNTIK is the seeker your inside)** In another battle, Zarya and Sophie were deflecting Icy's attacks before Zarya slides under Icy's attack and fires an arrow tying her up before Sophie knocks her to the ground.

 **(Shout it out and make it loud Everybody HUNTIK, go!)** As Stormy and Darcy tried hitting Piper, Musa and Tecna as they dodged their attacks before Em appeared in her armor and punches them both.

 **(There's a secret lost in time There's an ancient story)** Looking at the mark on his arm, we zoom out to see it on Necrafa's necklace who was sitting on her throne.

 **(One for all and all for one Fighting for the glory)** At the Astromancer's base we see Nova Terron, Proxima and all the other Astromancers sitting on their chairs looking at an orb.

 **(Never give it up, never give it up If you're strong enough, get the power!)** In the orb we see racing through the sky on the Pink Skulls ship, Kitty, Cherit, Kasey, Malvaron and Doug were flying in with the Mysticons and Seekers ready for battle.

 **(HUNTIK keep the faith and you'll survive)** Racing through Drake City on Kipperin Ryou was fighting off the Spectral Hands before Zarya and Fenris jumped in and crushed them.

 **(HUNTIK is the seeker your inside)** Jumping around Piper and Ariel, Em and Metagolem, and Arkayna and Freelancer join the fight taking out as many as possible.

 **(Shout it out and make it loud Everybody HUNTIK, go!)** On the other side, Necrafa glows red before summoning Efreet King creating a storm of flames.

 **(Oh.. yeah.. everybody)** When the flames die down Ryou looks ahead to see Necrafa looking at him with an open hand until he summons the Willblade in his hands ready for battle.

 **(HUNTIK!)** As his body glowed, Ryou turned into his Dragon of Destruction form before stabbing his the Willblade into the ground creating a bright light.


End file.
